Pyrometallon
by Crimson lantern
Summary: Ed’s eyes narrowed at the implication that he was only here because Al wasn’t home yet, no matter how much truth of that played a part in his being here... AU Co written by Grygon and Crimson Lantern, Warning Yaoi, very graphic DEAD STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pyrometallon

**Authors:** **grygon** as Roy and **crimsonlantern** as Ed  
**Genre:** Yaoi (warning!!!)  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ed and Roy

**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belongs to us, no profit was made from writing this, etc.

* * *

**Chapter one:**

The streets were dark and nearly deserted save for the occasional stray. Lamp lights flickered here and there; rain drops hit the cobblestone streets, the puddles, the houses, and a few parked cars. The only sounds to be heard were the rustling of the trees in the cold autumn's night breeze, and the wandering splat, splat, splat of a pair of feet, one heavier than the other.

Edward sighed heavily, wondering what he was doing out on a night like this. It was cold and wet. He was cold and wet, his auto-mail even colder. He caught a glimpse of a white cat's tail, a stray to be sure, judging from the fact it was digging in the trash. At this point in time a stray is exactly what Edward felt like. Al was away visiting Winry and Aunt Pinako. He had no assignments, had nothing to research since there were no new leads, not that he could at the moment, the library was closed. He was just a lonely stray walking about Central.

Sighing once again, he stopped and took a look at his surroundings. He knew this street, knew this line of town homes, and knew that black car sitting outside one in particular. He wondered what the occupant of that middle town house was doing right now. Was he out on one of his countless dates or sitting here at home with a drink in his hand, reading?

Ed checked the living room window and found it to be shining like beacon. Taking a chance, a chance that could lead to an argument filled with name calling, Edward meandered up the walk and knocked upon the door. Perhaps a good argument with Colonel Bastard was just what he needed. He didn't have anything else to do tonight.

Lifting his auto-mail arm he knocked three times, knocked rather heavily just in case Mustang was in a different room of the house. Then he stood back and waited.

It was nights like this he wished he had someone he could trust. Someone he'd want to spend the whole night with and not fear waking up dead, or worse. A warm body and a caring hand to comfort him. But... the things he had done, the things he knew... he could never trust someone to get close to him.

The reading was dull and his mind promptly forgot what he was reading from one paragraph to the next. But it was currently the best thing to do at the moment. That, and drink. His head was already feeling a bit woozy when he heard a loud knock at the door. It would be Hughes, worrying like an old mother hen about him and reminding him he needed to find himself a wife.

Roy wasn't in the mood.

Still, it might save him from becoming completely drunk and ending up with a hangover in his office the next day.

Folding the book on the chair arm he sat at, he stood and stretched before wobbling a step, finding his balance, and stalking up to his door. "Its like you-" he broke off, eyes falling from where he had expected Hughes' head to be down to Ed's. "Ed..." There was a moment's shock in his eyes as he saw Ed there, cold and wet and miserable. Hesitating a moment he then opened the door for Ed.

Edward looked up in to the confused face of Colonel Mustang and stood still as a pole for a moment, not exactly sure what he wanted to do. There were no insults, no jabs about his height, no question as of yet, just confusion. It was time for a little turn about.

"Uh…" Ed slipped his hands into his pockets. A fight he was ready for, this…well he wasn't sure what to do or say, but he didn't want to go home. "What are you doing, ya busy?" With out waiting for an answer or invitation he brushed passed his commanding officer and entered the town home to stand in the foyer.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe the fact Ed had never shown up alone at his house... or at all? But Roy found his mental reflexes were considerably slow at the moment. He glanced at the clock and blinked. Was it really so late?

"I was just..." He trailed off and shut the door on a cold breeze that carried some rain with it. Latching the door, he ran a hand through his uncombed hair and looked at Ed. "Ed, it's late. Is something wrong?" Whatever it was, he had a feeling he'd be having more to drink after all.

Ed shrugged, looking around the place. It was nice, well kept. He spotted the glass of alcohol next to the chair and scratched the base of his neck. What was he supposed to say? 'Oh nothing really, was lonely and Al's gone, which you know, you know every thing, bastard. So I thought I'd come visit you.' Yeah right, he'd believe that. Or perhaps he would. Mustang seemed to be in a mood tonight. He was here at home alone, drinking, and reading.

"Not really," he replied, meeting the tired black eyes of the Colonel. Damn he didn't look his usual ready to spew sarcastic quips self. "What's wrong with you, run out of girls to date?"

Roy sighed and turned away, heading for his drink on the table. "Really, is that what you think of me? 'Colonel's not at work so he must be out chasing another skirt who wants nothing but...'." He glared at his glass before taking the rest of its contents.  
He wasn't in the mood for a fight but it seemed inevitable when Edward Elric was around. He turned a sardonic smile on the young alchemist. "That's not who I am, Edward."

Ed really hated that smile but Roy's words…It seemed to him that Roy didn't really like this reputation he had, but why would he keep it up if he didn't like it? There were no low blows to him either which was just unnatural. Were they actually having a real conversation for once? Ed kind felt guilty for saying what he'd said.

"So who are you really Colonel?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Too late to take them back now, he thought.

Cocking his head at Ed for a moment, he didn't answer. Setting his empty glass back down on the table he felt its smooth surface for a moment longer. He didn't want to talk to Ed about that part of life... how could he when he dreamt of Ed being that part of his life? Women had their agendas... Ed had the Philosopher's Stone. He could  
feel safe with Ed.

He looked at Ed a long moment before saying: "Getting to know someone is never easy. If you really want to know... try." He had already said and done things he knew were confusing Ed. And right now with his head buzzing he wasn't sure he cared that Ed was finally seeing a different side of him... though it wasn't a pretty side. Walking around to the sofa, a brief clumsy misstep on the way, he sat and folded his hands.

Was that an invitation? Ed wondered and curiosity got the better of him as he found himself walking toward the sofa. Quietly he removed his red coat, draping it over the arm and sat. He didn't want to leave too much of a watermark upon the rather nice furniture.

Try, he said. What was he to do ask questions? What kind of questions, where did one begin? He was quiet a long moment, breathing, watching Roy with his peripheral vision. The problem of this situation was that Ed wanted to know his commanding officer, there were many things he wanted to ask and some times Ed found himself wondering what it'd be like to actually be very close to Roy. Some times he wondered what he felt like. Most of the time he chased those thoughts away by diving into an alchemy book or striking up a conversation with Al or some one else. With Roy's reputation there was no way Ed could possibly find out the latter and it might get them both into a serious amount of trouble.

He swallowed, smoothing his damp shirt as one set of questions flashed as brightly as a solar flare in his mind. "Why are you still helping me? I know in the beginning it was for a promotion, but you got that so why are you still helping me…What do you want from me?"

Roy laughed softly and put an arm across the back of the couch. "It wasn't for a promotion." He looked at Ed thoughtfully for a moment before continuing. "You're under my command... that's why I help you..."

He frowned, the alcohol threatening to loosen his tongue with Ed sitting just two feet from him. He wanted to close that distance, pull Ed close to him and let his body tell Ed what he wanted from him.  
"Al isn't home is he?" Surely the younger brother would have been knocking on his door by now.

Ed's eyes narrowed at the implication that he was only here because Al wasn't home yet, no matter how much truth of that played a part in his being here. His expression shifted into a thoughtful frown.

"If it wasn't for a promotion…" he trailed off letting his mind wander a moment. It wandered right passed his current thought to how close Roy's hand was to him. Those hands while gloved with the ignition cloth could be deadly but what were they like as they were now?

He shook his head. "If it wasn't for a promotion then why? You always nag about how much trouble I cause so why not have me transferred to someone else?"

Roy shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with this line of questioning though he had brought it onto himself by opening up to Ed like this. "And risk you doing something that gets them a promotion?" He smirked as he landed them right back where they had been.

He looked at his hand, wondering... before lowering it to the seat cushion. "I give you a hard time because I know you can do so much..." There was more- the fact that he tied his feelings for Ed inside those complaints.

Reaching across the seat he gripped Ed's shoulder and squeezed gently before standing. "Let's continue this in the morning. It's late." He looked down at Ed. "I'll get you some blankets. Bathroom is down that hall," he gestured.

Finish this in the morning… yeah right. Ed could tell this slight openness had something to do with what ever it was he'd been drinking. He didn't want to lose that anymore than he wanted to lose Al even if the bastard was dancing around the subject. He wanted to know to the truth and he wanted to know why Roy, like many times before now, was looking at him like this. His hand felt so warm, so strong…

"I don't want to continue this in the morning. I want to finish it right now." Again the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Roy halted on his way to the other hall and turned half way back to Ed and pocketed his hands. Taking a breath he turned his head and looked at Ed. "There's only one way to do that." He glanced at his empty glass with longing for a moment before continuing. "And the consequences for both of us could be bad."

Ed got up and followed Roy's path until he stood before him. There were always consequences for everything. He could take a wild guess as to where this was heading…Right where he'd often thought about it leading but always pushed it aside. It was wrong; they could both lose a lot, but…

He took a deep breath. "I take risks all the time…" He met Roy's eyes directly almost getting lost in the black sea. "I want to…" His heart was beating a million miles a minute within his chest, the blood flow thumping in his ears. He'd never felt so scared save for when he thought Barry the Butcher was going to kill him and no one was coming to save him.

Swallowing hard, Ed moved closer. "I want to know the real Roy Mustang…"

Roy blinked down at Ed. He had known, hadn't he? This whole time. And he was nervous. Roy could see it in his eyes. Lifting a hand out of a pocket he hesitated once before touching Ed's face, gently cupping his cheek as he leaned down.

He looked at Ed's fiery eyes before closing his own. He felt Ed's lips brush his own and softly played over them a moment before pressing against them, kissing them, his tongue requesting entrance.

Ed shivered whether it was from his wet clothes or from the warm, gentle touch from Roy he'd yearned for, he didn't know. As soon as Roy touched his face he felt like he couldn't breathe, the way he looked at him… Then Roy kissed him and it was…it felt so good.

He closed his eyes, lifting his trembling flesh arm to Roy's shoulder and neck, feeling his tongue against the seam of his lips. Not knowing what else to do, he opened his mouth letting him in, and pulled him closer. There was no going back now as far as he was concerned.

How often had he thought of this moment? In his office or while making dinner, it even plagued his sleep most nights. It was more than he had ever dreamed of though as he felt Ed's arm embrace his neck and shoulder and his lips part, inviting his kiss. Roy kissed him slowly, savoring the feel and taste of Ed as their tongues swept against each other.

His hand that caressed Ed's face dropped to wrap his arm around his back, keeping him close. In the warmth of their bodies pressing against one another he could feel his heartbeat thumping next to Ed's, matching its rhythm. He felt drugged and light headed as he pulled back slightly to look at Ed, wanting to ask him if this was what he wanted but already finding it there in his fiery eyes.

Edward frowned a little not wanting Roy to stop. He almost whimpered in protest but he couldn't quite make out the look upon Roy's face, in his obsidian eyes. He smiled a little to himself, letting his hand touch Roy's face, meeting smooth skin. Even in the most trying of times, times when he wanted to slap that stupid knowing smirk from his face; he always found Roy's slanted black eyes so captivating. It was hard not to wonder of their color, inky black or so dark blue they appeared black?

As much as he wanted to stop and just admire how utterly attractive Roy was; he just couldn't deny himself what they had begun, and pulled him down for another kiss.

His breath hitched at the look in Ed's gaze before he was pulled in for another kiss. He pressed his mouth against Ed's eagerly, his tongue delving deeper as Roy's body started to respond. His arm tightened around Ed possessively. Reluctantly he pulled from Ed's mouth again, lowering his mouth to take a deep breath, his nose and mouth against Ed's neck as he asked "You're sure?"

He barely waited for an answer before he was pulling Ed against him and down to the floor and tugging his damp shirt up and over his head.

Ed responded to Roy's question by tugging his white dress shirt from his blue uniform pants, his hands working quickly, almost desperately at the buttons. He wanted to feel his skin with his hands, feel it pressed against his. God, if there was one, he wanted to feel his lips again, wanted to taste him once more even with the alcohol tainting him. Ed had never tasted alcohol, but when mingled with how sweet Roy was, it was interesting.

He almost dammed the person who'd invented buttons and impatiently decided to just tug the suddenly offensive shirt from Roy's body as he'd done him.

He wanted to tell Ed to slow down. They had plenty of time. All the time they wanted. But seeing Ed's impatience and frustration at a simple column of buttons affected him and he knew he wouldn't last long. So he unbuckled his pants after Ed pulled his shirt over his head. And he was standing, grabbing Ed's arm to pull him up as well. "We can't here," he said, tugging him down the hall. "Lube's in the bathroom." Down the hall, pants left by the door as they rounded the corner.

Ed stumbled a little as he followed Roy, no was half pulled down the hall and around a corner. He wanted to tell Roy to forget the lube and just take him as he saw fit, but thought better of it since he'd never actually had sex with another person let alone another man and it might hurt.

Still he wanted to touch Roy, surprisingly feeling like an addict yearning for his next fix with the loss of Roy's warm and strong body pressed against his. He pulled his arm from Roy's grasp and half hugged him about the waist, trying to get him to face him for another kiss, wishing more than ever that he had two real flesh arms and not one. What in the world was wrong with him? His mind flashed the thought, why did he want, no need to feel this man and only this man's touch, his warm breath upon his skin again? "Colonel," he half whispered. "Please,"

Roy blinked down at Ed before forcing himself to slow down. There was another, gentler way to do this he reminded himself. Especially tonight. With the feel of Ed's bare chest against him he stroked Ed's back soothingly. "Ed... you called me Colonel..." he hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up to look at him. "I want to hear my name," he said gently.

Ed felt his heart leap through his chest into his head, making it swim with bubbly feelings. How completely ridiculous, he thought for a moment. He wasn't some blushing silly girl with some silly crush for crying out loud. But being able to call Roy by his first name and not Colonel like this erased the line of superior and subordinate completely, well in this situation at least and it felt so good. Calling him by his first name would be like admitting his feelings for him in a way; it made everything more personal to him.

He couldn't resist the smile that crept upon his face. "And miss calling you a bastard…Okay Roy, shut up and kiss me."

Roy smiled and obeyed, kissing Ed lovingly. He loved the sound of his name coming from these lips pressed against his. It had never sounded right when he tried to imagine it. But just now it had sent a tremble up his spine, and suddenly he wanted to hear Ed in breathless ecstasy, panting his name...

His hands explored Ed's back and sides, idly tracing the curve where his auto-mail attached his shoulder blade before trailing down and around to unbuckle his pants. Slipping a hand into Ed's boxers he curled his fingers around him firmly.

Ed could have died right then and there at the real honest smile Roy gave him. It wasn't twisted with sarcasm in the least. But he didn't dare die, not with Roy's gentle hands touching him this way. And the kiss he'd received left him tingling once again and yearning for more.

His breath caught in his throat when he felt Roy's hands upon his belt, undoing it then gasped when his hand touched him where and in a way only he'd been. Imagination didn't hold a candle to the way Roy's hand actually felt and Ed nearly lost it right then and there.

He wet his lips, gaining his ability to breathe again. He pushed his would be lover against the wall, grabbing hold of his shoulders. Then he pressed himself into his hand wishing he do more than just hold him. "Roy…" he breathed.

"Soon," Roy promised. His heart beat lurched at the way his name was said, begging him for more. Roy gently squeezed him as he pressed his hips forward, his other hand pushing Ed's boxers off his hips so they pooled around his shoes with his pants. He knew neither one of them would last long but he paused to stare at Ed a moment, taking in his flushed face and wet lips down to his red member that he tugged firmly and slowly.

Pushing his own boxers down, he guided Ed down to the floor. Lying back on the hard floor himself on one elbow, he reached out to guide Ed, touch him, caress him and press their groins against one another. A strangled moan of ecstasy swept over him at that contact, his hips lifting to rub against Ed, and a small fire exploding in his mind.

Edward shivered from the cold of the floor, shivered even more when he saw the deeply confined lust being set free from Roy's eyes and felt his body pressed against his almost completely. The warm, hard touch of Roy's groin against his caused him to whimper, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out.

Following the Flame Alchemist's lead, he to thrust his hips, rubbing against him, the very action leaving him panting and joining Roy's moan. If this was…Oh god he was going to lose what little control he had over his body and he somehow managed to calculate it would be a matter of seconds if this continued but he almost didn't care at this point. Sure he wanted Roy inside of him but this was brilliantly amazing too.

He couldn't tear his eyes off Ed. He was beautiful. Stunning. And he felt like home pressed against him like this. "Aah... Ah..." It was magic.

Looking up at Ed he ran his hand down his back and over his ass, knowing he was close and wanting them to go over together. Or as close as possible. He slipped a finger between Ed's cheeks, pressing against his tight bud and pushing the digit in.

"Ed... aaah..." He was tight around his finger, and hot. He tilted his head back, gasping with each upward movement of Ed's hips. Almost there...

Edward whimpered from the intrusion, it hurt a little but it soon faded into mild discomfort into something pleasing. If he could just… Good god he was so close now. Slamming his eyes shut from the sight of his Colonel…There would be no letting go of him now, he decided, he tried to last a little longer.

"Roy…uhh…please…uhhh…" He panted. Please god don't let this end too soon! He pleaded silently while his vocal chords whimpered in pleasure.

It was too much. Between the whimpering and begging and the rubbing, Roy lost it. Raising his hips a fraction higher he bucked as he came. He continued to thrust as he felt himself drain, beginning to soften and both their stomachs became coated from the splash of cool cream.

Edward couldn't hold back any longer and just let go. He grabbed hold of Roy's shoulder, shuddering until he was empty. Then he lay there half panting, half sobbing as the cool night air touched his sweat coated skin.

Roy slumped back and lay his shoulders on the floor as they exhausted themselves. Stroking Ed's shoulders idly he gazed down at him fondly, a satisfied half smile curling the corners of his lips slightly. "Are you okay?" He wondered if it had been Ed's first time, part of him was sure it was. Gently his fingers caressed Ed's neck and jaw line before stroking over his hair, brushing strands of his still damp hair out of his face.

Edward closed his eyes a moment just to enjoy the feel of Roy's gentle hand upon his face and hair. Then he turned over to face him for a long moment. Such a ridiculous but kind and welcome question. Who knew Roy could be so nice.

"Better than okay," He smiled and leaned over to kiss him, letting his flesh hand trail up the side of Roy's leg.

Cupping the back of his head, Roy kissed him deeply. He felt like he had never felt before- healthier, younger, vibrant... he knew the way he was feeling seemed immature, but he knew it was and could only be love. Fulfilled and right here in his arms.

"Will you stay?" He asked, looking at Ed and suddenly wondering how they were going to make this work... Al, their jobs... who could they trust?

Edward smiled a half smile. Of course he'd stay; he'd stay as long as the Flame Alchemist permitted. How could he leave with that warm look in his eyes? How could leave when he felt this…Did he dare hope for it? He knew Alphones loved him, they were bothers, sacrificing for each other all the time, but Roy? Is that what shined in his black eyes?

He pushed Roy's arm away just long enough so he could straddle his hips then lay down, pressing their torsos and their groins against each other once again, shivering from the way Roy's body made his feel so warm and buzzing. This new feeling felt was exciting and addicting as alchemy the way it sparked and bubbled its way through him. But suddenly he had a dreaded thought and lay his head down in the crook of Roy's shoulder, his arms hugging his shoulders protectively, clinging almost as he didn't want to let go, refused too. He wanted, no needed more than just tonight. "Just tonight or longer?

He liked watching Ed move above of, loved the feeling of their bodies resting together and of the drying semen on his abdomen... and briefly he worried when he saw a look cross over Ed's face before he lay his head down and clutched his shoulders. A million what-ifs ran through his mind before Ed asked him... and Roy relaxed.

"That's up to you, Ed." He wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back soothingly. "Will you tell Al?" They couldn't hide this from everyone; Roy just hoped Al didn't see him as a danger and spill it to the military's higher ups.

Ed closed his eyes, breathing in Roy's natural scent and the nicely mixed scent of his cologne. He loved the way Roy's voice sounded at the moment, the way his hands felt, he just loved Roy. It was a startling way to suddenly understand the annoying battle he'd been struggling with his feelings as of late.

He smiled when Roy said it was up to him. Well if it was up to him he wasn't going to budge…Then Roy mentioned Al. Al…how could he…how would he… Yes, he wanted to tell his brother but even as close as they were he didn't know how Al would take it. He was sure Al wouldn't say anything to any one, keep it privet, but. "Not yet, soon maybe." He whispered, lifting his head. He let his eyes search Roy's. "Would you tell Major Hughes right away or, " The urge to kiss Roy came again and he brushed his lips against Roy's hopefully teasing him a little. "Wait awhile?"

"Mmm?" Roy hummed as Ed's lips distracted him from the question, barely touching him, his breath warm. His eyelids drooped as he felt the pouty, soft lower lip of Ed's and sought to take it between his own. "Let Hughes..." He murmured and looked at Ed as he realized his lover was teasing him. "Figure it out himself," he whispered, lips parting, still seeking a kiss from Ed. The fact he was being teased went straight to his groin and stirred him.

Edward thought that was a great idea, letting Major Hughes figure it out. Maybe he'd let Al do the same. Right now it really didn't matter it was neither here nor there. All that mattered to the moment was Roy and Roy was beautiful, smooth, and strong. Did he forget an annoying bastard; yeah he did and maybe that's why he liked, no loved him. Roy gave him a challenge, was stimulating in more ways than one.

The young alchemist grinned mischievously, trying something that would hopefully gain him a few more kisses and maybe a little more. He placed his hands on either side of Roy's head and ground his hips and stirring hard member into the older alchemist's. "I hope you're not getting sleepy old man."

Roy's eyes grew wide with a soft gasp as his young lover ground himself against his hardening member. "Anything but tired," Roy murmured up into his fiery eyes. Who knew he had awakened this side of Ed. Who knew Ed had a side like this. That made him smile. He had suspected it but now he knew it.

"Shall we try and make it to the bedroom this time?" He asked with a slight smirk, one hand reaching up to gently tug on Ed's braid. Still damp. Finding the tie he gently pulled it loose to see Ed's hair fall free over his shoulders.

Ed's eyes narrowed a little. He made it seem like it was his fault they were on the hallway floor, as if he was some wanton…okay so maybe he was but that wasn't the point. Roy was the one who pushed him to the floor or maybe it was the other way around but Ed was pretty sure it was Roy. And that smirk! It was so…so annoyingly smug and… and damn it he liked it at the moment.

What he like even more were Roy's fingers in his hair. That was so soothing and nice. His body had not forgotten the arousal in the least and his annoyance faded into a smile. "Well I can make it Roy but can you?"

"Are you sure you can make it?" Roy pushed him up so they were both sitting. "I think I better give you a head start just to be sure," he patted Ed's rump and then pointed down the hall. "Last room on your right." And grinned.

That grin, Ed didn't know exactly what that meant. He was sure it was a jab at his height and in return he glared a glare he hoped was convincing. That damned bastard and his amazing grin. "Don't call me small," He retorted then ground his hips again, rubbing against Roy's hardening member once again. Good god that felt so good and he wanted to feel more but he had an alchemist to beat to the bedroom. So he swiftly sipped away and hurried down the hall. Who knew what Roy would be like after that, no matter it should be fun or at least interesting.

Roy watched as Ed made haste to the bedroom, enjoying the view and not in the least bit hurried himself. Smiling to himself he followed when Ed had disappeared around the corner, making a quick stop to grab the bottle of lube from the bathroom.

"Guess you win," he said, flipping on the light as he entered his bedroom. He pounced; quite literally, onto Ed. Shoving him onto the bed he attacked a nipple with his mouth.

Edward had barely had enough time to let his eyes adjust, barely had time to really look around the room before he heard Roy's smooth voice behind him. He'd no sooner turned around before the flame alchemist's body made contact with his and he found himself upon the bed, Roy's hot mouth surrounding one of his nipples.  
He gasped in surprise and delighted pleasure, lifting his hands to Roy's head. The thick black mop felt just as he'd always imagined, soft and silky. He could have stayed there running his fingers through his hair but he was so pleasantly distracted by Roy's delicious mouth. "Mmm,"  
He had always wanted the Fullmetal beneath him, squirming, calling his name... how he had fantasized about doing what he was doing now. Teasing his nipple to a tight nubbin with his warm tongue then taking it between his teeth and biting, gently at first. Then harder as he pulled on it.

Down to his abdomen then, Roy looked up at Ed and stuck out his tongue. He lapped his lover's belly where they both had left a mess, the taste making him drool a little at the corner of his upturned lips.

Edward, on a normal day would have found that a little on the disgusting side, but today or rather tonight, he didn't. Maybe it was the glint in Roy's eyes or the way his warm tongue felt upon his skin, what ever it was it was highly erotic to watch Roy and made his member twitch with aching need. On nights like this when he was awake and blessedly alone, Al off doing something else or not in the room, he'd entertained the well hidden and neatly covered up fancy of his where Roy was doing something very close to this. Only Roy was much lower and licking something else.  
That thought was interrupted when Roy's delicious tongue hit a secret ticklish spot Ed didn't even know about and he laughed, wiggling, trying to get away.

He had never seen Edward laugh. Truly laugh like he was now. He'd have to remember this spot for he wanted to see those fiery eyes dance like this a thousand times again.

As Ed squirmed, Roy felt something pressing against his collar bone and chest. Catching Ed's hips he held him firm, ducking his head to inhale deeply. He licked the prominent vein from base to crown before taking Ed into his mouth.

Edward shuddered and gasped, his fingers clutching at the bedding. Again he felt imagination didn't hold a candle to the way Roy really felt, his mouth hot, wet, and oh so soft. He tried to lift his hips to get more, even a little, whimpering. There was just no way he could…This felt so amazing. "Roy," he breathed. He struggled to meet that wonderful mouth knowing he'd never be able to look at it again in the same way. "Roy,"

Swirling his tongue around the crown, Roy marveled at how he felt and tasted. Marveled at how his name sounded when Ed said it right now. Breathy, pleading. And the little cries he made... Roy rolled his eyes upward to see his hands clutching at the bed. Then he gave Ed what he needed and slid his lips and tongue down his member, sucking as he took him in whole.

Edward cried out, clutching the bedding tighter, his eyes closing, and lost all control when he wanted to keep it. He felt himself spill, his body shuddering and whimpered half in pleasure and half in frustration that he wasn't able to hold back. It was just…it was just that Roy was so good at this and good god he didn't want him to stop.

Roy lovingly lapped up every drop that threatened to dribble down his chin after lavishing Ed with his tongue once more to clean him up. Trailing kisses up his body he nuzzled his neck before licking his ear. He wasn't sure if Ed was ready so he gave him a moment to catch his breath before he took the lubricant in his hand and knelt between  
Ed's legs.

He watched him closely as he prepped a finger and gently probed his lover. It would be uncomfortable at first and he just hoped he didn't hurt him this first time. As he stretched him with a single finger he leaned over to kiss his cheek and chin. "Just relax, Ed," he  
whispered.

Ed sighed happily as Roy kissed up his body. He smiled when he felt him nuzzle his neck and lick his ear but opened his eyes when Roy left him and settled in between his legs. He had something in his hand and then he felt Roy's finger, slick with something a little cold, pressing and entering his rear. Again he felt intruded and it hurt a little. It was uncomfortable and half of him wanted to move away. The other half of him screamed at him, calling him an idiot because he'd longed for this.

When Roy leaned over him and kissed his cheek and chin and told him to relax he did. Roy wouldn't intentionally hurt him, he trusted him not too and he did that because he wanted too, loved him.

He smiled a little and nodded reaching for his lovers face as the pain melted once again into something nice, a nice that was spurring him along into a new erection. He didn't know if what he wanted to say would be okay, if Roy would stop and kick him out but he had to ask even if it was sentimental and completely mushy. Oh hell even if it was he just wanted something to remember, not that he would ever forget anything that happened tonight, he wouldn't, ever.

Taking a trembling breath, "Will you be gentle and slow like you love me?"

Turning his face slightly, Roy pressed against his hand and kissed his palm. His scent was like a drug he couldn't get enough of. He licked his fingers when he heard him take a trembling breath and ask him... blinking, he turned his eyes back to Ed's.

The trust, the nervousness, the need in those fiery orbs dumbfounded him for a moment. "I'll be gentle and slow because I have loved you for a long time, Edward," he was finally able to answer in a low voice. "Just tell me if I'm hurting you," he could feel him relaxing around his finger. Pulling out slightly he pressed the tip of a second in.

He had only assumed he was Ed's first but he wasn't positive of it. Peppering his face with kisses he asked, "have you done this before?"

Ed waited a moment a little afraid of the answer then Roy's voice was low, smooth, honestly replying to him. That one reply made happier than he'd felt in a very long time. Roy loved him! He just said he had loved him all this time! Good grief his thoughts sounded like some damned girl but was this…He felt the second finger and forced himself to relax as much as he could. It did hurt a little more than he'd expected but he could deal besides he wasn't going to wimp out now.

Suddenly Roy asked him a question that made him frown. And he thought the bastard knew everything about him. He knew everything that he did, where he went, so why wouldn't he know about this too? And why was he asking this now and not earlier? Did that really matter?

He shook his head. "No, I thought you knew everything about me. You trying to make me feel weird?"

Roy smiled at Ed. "Its my job to know everything about you... but some things might be considered unprofessional if I looked into them at the office," he quirked a brow at that. "Its much more fun to look into those matters here in the bedroom."

He eased the two fingers deeper. "Before tonight I didn't know how soft your tongue was, how salty and sweet your flesh was, how your smile looked..." He smirked at Ed and kissed the tip of his nose.

Edward gasped softly and clutched Roy's shoulders. Damn that felt really weird, good but weird. But why was it his job to know everything about him? Ed put that aside for later and focused on the last bit. The things Roy had just learned made him think it was strikingly unfair that he really didn't know too much about him in turn. Oh he knew how soft Roy's tongue was, how his mouth tasted and felt…Thinking of that and how Roy had used it made him shiver pleasantly and it seemed that all the blood rushed to his groin from the memory of it. There were many things he wanted to know and there was no way Roy was going to get out of the telling and showing.

"You're going to let me in…can't get rid of me now." With that said he pulled upon Roy to steal a kiss.

Cold steel on one shoulder, warm flesh on the other. It some how defined their relationship- cold and unknown on one end, warm and enfolding on the other. Roy knew he had invited Ed into his home and bed. Inviting him into his mind and heart was going to be much harder. He wanted to, but it was never something he had done easily.

So he kissed Ed deeply and slowly, his tongue lewdly making a parody of what his fingers had began to do- moving slowly back and forth inside of him. "Need you," he murmured against his lips. Slipping his fingers out he slicked his own member with lube. He gently pulled on Ed's lower lip. "Tell me if I hurt you, okay?"

This was it and Edward was nervous as hell, but honestly if he could take Roy's fingers and enjoy them…He really liked that, and take auto-mail operations and survive, this should be a walk in the park. Still it was nice to know Roy seemed to be giving him to option to back out if it hurt too much.

He nodded and forced himself to relax then let a grin creep over his lips. If he did happen to hurt him too much he could always punch him, not that he really would but it was an entertaining thought as he'd pictured doing it a few times. Although that had nothing to do with what they were currently doing and right now he just wanted his lover buried deep inside of him moaning as he'd been moaning before.

Leaning back, Roy lifted Ed slightly onto his thighs and positioned himself. Watching Ed closely, he pressed against him a moment before he felt Ed's warmth slowly taking him in. He was tight. And dreams didn't do this justice...

He reminded himself to go slow. He didn't want to hurt Ed. The Fullmetal had enough to hurt about, but being here with him in bed shouldn't be one of those things.

He felt so good... his heart was pounding, he couldn't breath. Another inch. He held Ed's hips, guiding him down so slowly. "Ed..." he breathed. "You feel wonderful," breathless.

Ouch, ouch, OUCH! Ed's head screamed while his fingers grappled for Roy's shoulders and he let out a soft whimper. Roy's cock was bigger than his fingers and if he felt invaded before, no, no, no this was much more intrusive. He had to remind himself that he'd with stood auto-mail operations and this really was nothing compared to that, besides he would get used to this. This would melt away in to something amazing right? It was Roy of course it would he just had to relax and wait for his stupid body to adjust, he just wished it would hurry up.

He shuddered as he heard the breathless words leave Roy's lips. Well he damn well better feel wonderful, he thought. He gritted his teeth as he felt Roy slip further inside of him. In all the way damn it, he almost snapped but stopped himself. The faster he got used to this the better.

"Roy, please," he urged through gritted teeth.

Leaning over Ed and grabbing the sheets to either side of his arms, Roy pulled back with a hiss. He was tighter than he had anticipated. But it was heaven. At Ed's whimpered urging he began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, easing himself in and out of Ed. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets hard, panting with every movement into Ed.

"Is it... haa..." he lost track of his voice as a wave of pleasure hit him, his mind reeling for a moment before he licked his lips, trying to remember how his vocal chords worked. "uhn ...getting better?"

To Edwards relief and the pain eased away like a distant memory being replaced with something incredible. He couldn't really even think just feel vaguely aware that Roy was even talking to him. He felt so…damn good.

He moaned, lifting his legs and wrapping them around Roy's waist on instinct, trying to pull him closer, force him deeper. He closed his eyes panting and whimpering almost breathlessly. "Roy…a little…un faster…please…oh god un harder…Uhh!" His fingers clutched at his lover's shoulders. "Roy!"

Leaning over further, Roy groaned and bucked into Ed. He let his worries of hurting him go and let his need take over, his hips slamming himself into Ed. Fast. Hard. Pushing against Ed even when he was buried to the hilt, grinding then pulling back again.

Reaching up with one hand, Roy slid his arm beneath the curve of Ed's neck, his other hand snaked down to take Ed's member. Claiming Ed's mouth fiercely he panted for breath through his nose while his hand tugged and slipped along Ed's member.

Ed felt like he was getting close and he couldn't for the life of him understand how Roy was able to stay up like this but he didn't care everything he was doing was so good. As soon as he felt Roy's hand upon his cock he bucked, shuddering, his cries and moans muffled by Roy's devouring mouth. God he felt like he was going to explode and there was nothing to stop it. He didn't want anything to stop it and if something did he'd kill it!

Another hard, wild thrust and Roy hit something within him. There was another and another and all the while the flame alchemist's hot breath, beautiful mouth was upon his face and lips. Finally it happened. He felt that exquisite shattering moment violently rack his body and take over and cried out, riding the tide into shore, spilling his seed. He was in heaven or some place very close to it.

He loved the way Ed bucked beneath him, nearly violently in his throes of passion, and he idly wondered what it'd feel like to have their positions reversed one day. And then it happened for Ed and watching him, feeling him, hearing him ride it out was too much. Roy followed shortly after, bucking into Ed and shaking as he erupted.

Even as he softened he attempted to push against Ed until he was spent and slipped out, finally satisfied and trembling from fatigue. Lying close to Ed he placed a protective arm over him, for the moment not having a care about anything else than this.

Edward was finally regaining his breath, his body wonderfully sated and calming down from the high he'd been on. He felt Roy's arm lying over him protectively and smiled. If he'd been a cat he probably could have purred.

He rolled over upon his side to watch Roy for a moment and his smile grew. This man was gorgeous and he was his. Selfishly, Ed was going to keep him and not let anyone have him, not until Roy made him leave and that would probably have to be by force.

He scooted closer until his body was pressed against his and moved his arm up so he could smooth the sweat dampened hair from Roy's face. Gently he leaned in to kiss him. He kissed his lips, his cheek, his temple, and came back to his lips lovingly.

Wrapping his arm around Ed, he kept him close as he felt himself peppered with kisses, a slow smile spreading on his lips. He was happy. He just was. He wasn't an unhappy person- he loved his job and life. But it had been lacking... someone. And nights had been bad for him. This was a happy night and he knew they'd continue to be with Ed there.

Words at the moment seemed wrong. Throwing a leg over Ed's to hold him closer he returned his kisses, exploring his lips and mouth slowly. With their bodies pressed together he reached off to the side for a pillow and drug it over beneath their heads.

Ed smiled into the kiss becoming a little sleepy, he didn't want to sleep really, he wanted to stay awake a little longer. He felt Roy's leg over his and was pulled even closer, then there was a soft cushy pillow and he lifted his head. It was really nice, nice like the ones he'd had at home in Resembool, not the slightly flat or hard ones in the many hotels or military dorms he'd been in. And an even bigger plus, it smelled like Roy.

He sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, getting in one last kiss before curling up and resting his arm under Roy's, letting his fingers trail along his back idly. He was beginning to feel the cool night air upon his body and shivered a little as the sweat was drying. He didn't care about being cold; he wouldn't trade Roy's protective warmth for a blanket any day.

Things would never be the same now. At home. Head quarters. Roy liked it that way.

Feeling Ed shiver, he reached over him and grabbed a handful of blanket, pulling it down and over them and successfully making an alchemist burrito. He returned his arm then to where it belonged- around Ed.

Sleep came easily. Partly thanks to exhaustion, but mostly because he was content.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews you know who you are! And Also thank you for reading!

Grygon is also hosting this over at

http// spurkycreations. livejournal. com /41110. html? # cutid1

Just remove all the spaces and it'll take you to chapter two and there's a link to chapter one.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO:

Edward awoke, feeling a little sore in places he didn't think he should. He felt warm breath upon his face, felt a warm protective are draped over him, knew he was naked, and needless to say this was not normal. If it hadn't been for the familiar scent of Roy, he might have flipped. But as the memories of last night began to surface in his mind, he smiled and was able to relax where he hadn't known he'd tensed up.

He smiled fighting through the usual morning groggy haziness that always clouded his mind upon first waking and opened his eyes. He didn't know if Roy was asleep or not but right now he really didn't care, not when he looked so at peace. He was beautiful resting here, still holding on to him. Ed felt at home for the first time in so long. He didn't want to leave this bed and he didn't want to leave this house, he wanted to stay here just like this.

Carefully, in case Roy was still sleeping, he reached up to run his finger's through his black hair. He wondered what today would be like and had a small ribbon of fear slither its way in. What if all that Roy had said last night was just last night and since he'd not be loosened up with alcohol this morning, what if he kicked him out? He didn't think

Roy had been drunk last night but he still could help but be afraid that last night was the one and only time he'd ever get to be close to him. He hadn't really gotten any answers save for that Roy wanted him as much as Ed had wanted him. Would one night where he felt like all that mattered to Roy was him be enough?

Roy stirred, at first not aware of what had awakened him. His head told him he'd been drinking last night. The warmth against his body said he wasn't alone. That made his eyes open after a moment's heart attack.

Then relief and memory as he saw Ed looking at him. "Good morning," he murmured, his morning voice thick with sleep. He smiled and moved his arm. Ed felt wonderful in his arms. He was soft, but he was strong beneath that soft skin. "Sleep well, Ed?"

Edward smiled he couldn't help it. He liked the way Roy sounded first thing in the morning and though the fear was still there within his mind, he pushed it away for the moment. He loved the way he looked as well, all sleepy and calm.

Lazily, he turned over enough to stretch out like a cat with out hitting Mustang. His auto-mail felt a little slow today, the rain had probably not been good for it in the least and he'd have to take some time to oil it up. He moved his fingers as he turned his head to look at his lover. Another smile crossed his face and he returned to his side letting his eyes caress his face. "Morning to you too and yeah I did. Did you?"

Touching his stomach and chest, Roy couldn't keep his hand from caressing Ed as his lover stretched out beside him. "Just fine," he answered, not in the least bit hurried to shake off his drowsiness. There was a throbbing in his head he didn't want to make worse by moving too fast this morning. "Better than usual," he added and reached up to brush Ed's hair behind an ear.

Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and yawned without apology. "Plans today?" He held his head in his hands. He knew he must be hurting more than he could immediately tell; he was stiff and couldn't find the mental capacity to form a full sentence at the moment.

He watched Roy sit up, watched his every stiff movement, and listened to his words. Hmm… He sat up rubbing his eyes a moment and clearing his throat. Then he moved behind his lover and hugged him from behind, his arms over his shoulders, pressing completely against him. Daring to because he'd always wanted to do this, he kissed Roy's temple. "I have to take care of my auto-mail, maybe visit the library, eat something, but unless you've got something for me to do, nothing else. You feeling okay Roy?"

Roy relaxed as Ed pressed against him. He reached up to hold Ed's arms and leaned his head next to Ed's. "Just hung-over," he smiled, he had hoped all their activity last night would have taken care of the alcohol in his system.

"You should eat," he turned his head and kissed Ed's cheek. "I'll cook breakfast if you hang around." He reluctantly opened Ed's arms and stood, pulled his arm gently and leaned down to kiss him. "But first, I'm going to shower." Maybe it would help the throbbing in his head. He didn't want to be in pain after the pleasures of last night.

Relief filled Edward as he kissed Roy back. Breakfast with the Colonel sounded really nice and it sounded like Roy didn't regret last night at all. At least he wouldn't be eating alone. Well Al did sit with him while he ate in the mornings, but it wasn't the same. Often he felt guilty for being able to eat and knew why Al couldn't.

He pushed those thoughts away and grinned as Roy stood. The mention of a shower sent all sorts of lovely images into Ed's head. He would bet a good portion of his pay check that water trickling down that fantastic body of Roy's would be…highly tantalizing. He really couldn't keep Roy from duty, not with Lt. Hawkeye around. That could be very bad for his colonel and he didn't want him lectured because of him. Oh but he wanted to see him. Damn his stirring body and mind that was taking a trip to the gutter.

"Want some company or do you have to hurry because of work?"

Had he created a monster? Roy could practically read Ed's thoughts as his eyes took Roy in. He smiled and reached for Ed's hand. "You could use a shower too." But it was clear showering wouldn't be the only thing they'd be doing.

Once in the bathroom, Roy slid the curtain to the shower curtain open and stepped in. He liked his water warm, not too hot, and set the knobs accordingly. He turned to Ed then, his body already stirring at the feel of warm water.

Edward held back a moment, watching the water trickle over and down the flame alchemist's lean body. It was…very very fascinating and he arched an eyebrow watching, one particular stream travel down over his stomach, further down, down, down. He was just as stunning as last night.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Edward and he couldn't help the nefarious grin that crept upon his lips as he stepped in. "Water douses flame…so you're pretty harmless in the shower, like a kitten, meaning I can do things like this," He ran his hand down Roy's chest, his abdomen, and grasped his member firmly yet gently. "And not have to really worry about any retribution right…Roy?"

That felt wonderful. His fingers wrapped around him firmly. Pointing out that he was vulnerable to attack here was some how highly erotic to Roy. He wouldn't willingly submit too many, especially Ed. But the thought of Ed taking advantage of his weakness did turn him on... if Ed was up to it.

Roy thrust against Ed's hand. Like a kitten, gently. "For now you might be safe," he smirked with a gleam to his eye. He looked Ed over slowly, hungrily... possessively. Like he was a steak... just out of reach. "But I can't promise your safety later on."

Wow, Ed thought. He might really be in trouble later, that glint in his lover's eyes, the way he looked at him made him suppress a pleasant shudder but…It'd be so worth it. He wondered if he could make Mustang whimper, plead, beg; he had such a nice voice when it wasn't yelling at him. Those thoughts only hardened his own member. He began stroking Roy's cock tightening his grip a little more, not too much though. If he were just a little taller he'd…

He lifted his auto-mail hand and none too gently shoved Roy against the shower wall, pressing himself against him, all the while pulling him down, and taking his mouth. He kissed him hard and possessively as if he was marking Roy as his. And remembering what felt good to him last night, Edward left that delectable mouth for Roy's neck, nipping a little along the way until he reached a nipple. Once there he took one nubbin into his mouth, rolling this tongue around it.

Roy was surprised by the fierce way Ed claimed him. The grip on his member was tight and caused him to thrust, remembering last night and how Ed felt around him... he nearly pushed Ed back to show him how it was really done when he felt a wave of pleasure at Ed's hand and mouth on him. His mouth was hard, claiming him like he was a... he groaned low and gripped Ed's auto-mail shoulder to center himself as his mouth worked it's way down his chest to a nipple.

"Ed..." he gasped, his hand moving form his shoulder to the back of his head. Burying his fingers in his wet hair, he loosely gripped a handful and tugged gently. "Faster."

Edward lifted his eyes to Roy's face almost closing them just from the feel of his hand in his hair. Faster he said, hmm… He smiled moving to the next nipple flicking his tongue over it. "What was that?" He purred slowing his hand a little. "Faster, was that an order?" He smirked, letting go altogether, getting an idea in his head, and kissed Roy's chest, letting his lips trail down his body until he came to his member. He wasn't sure how to do this but he wanted to give it an honest try, give Roy the same pleasure he'd given him last night.

Placing his hands upon Roy's thighs, he went from kneeling down to both knees and wet his lips slowly. Then after taking a deep breath he licked the head then rolled his tongue over it just to see how it tasted. With the water it tasted so sweet, surprising him. "Tell me how to make it good or I won't let you go to work."

Again he wanted to end this and put Ed in his place. But he also wanted to see what the Fullmetal was up to. The young man often surprised him, though he never let it show. He froze as he felt Ed's tongue getting closer. He watched as he licked his lips, a small groan escaping his mouth at that. He was beautiful when he did that. He was beautiful kneeling in front of him.

He grit his teeth as Ed licked him. He needed more. He felt so good.

Warm. Soft.

How to make it good? He wasn't exactly a sex education professor. Wetting his lips, and licking up the bit of drool that suddenly threatened to escape, he looked at Ed. His mouth. He wanted him so bad. "You can..." he felt some what foolish saying how it could be done. "Lick it. When you take it inside your mouth, do it slowly while you suck on it... and lick it..." he idly wondered if he had to tell Ed not to use his teeth. "You might not be able to throat it today... if you try, you have to relax your throat and remember to breathe through your nose..."

Edward thought it over for the briefest of moments. Sounded simple enough all he had to do was apply it and pray that he did well enough to make Roy squirm, though he wasn't sure he would get that response just yet.

Arching an eyebrow he leaned in giving Roy's cock a good long lick from base to tip before taking it into his mouth, slowly as instructed. He moved his tongue a little. It was kind of difficult and he was determined take as much as he could. He frowned slightly relaxing his throat as much as possible, trying not to gag, that wasn't working so well to his dismay. That was damned annoying, he thought pulling his head back.

He lifted his flesh hand from Roy's leg and grasped his member, stroking to make up for what he couldn't handle, swirling his tongue, mirroring what he'd felt the night before, and sucked careful not to bite. He didn't want to bitten there so he figured Roy wouldn't either. He picked up his pace a little.

His grip tightened in Ed's hair, though not to impede on Ed's performance, but as a reflex like a kitten kneaded his bed right before settling down. Ed was good. Roy knew with more practice he'd be wonderful. Intricate. Mind blowing. Already Roy could feel himself tightening, edging closer to his climax.

Gasping as Ed picked his pace up; he murmured his appreciation and lolled his head back against the tile wall. Reaching down he showed Ed where to rub his thumb, a place he was particularly sensitive along the prominent vein on the underside. "Haa..." he pumped his hips gently in short jerks. "Ed..." His hand tightened harder in his hair, his whole body tensing. He bit down on his own hand, his moans muffled as his hips jerked, his seed spilling, his mind going blank...

Ed closed his eyes, reveling in the sound of Roy's voice, the way his name was said. It was a little difficult in the end with Roy's hips jerking, he almost choked again and what came out of Roy didn't really taste that good. He still swallowed it as Roy had done last night, making sure not to leave any behind. Mission accomplished, he made Roy cum and cry out his name. Not a bad start to the day if he did say so himself.

Slowly he stood, careful not to slip and ran his auto-mail fingers along his lover's jaw. He looked so relaxed at the moment, so damned beautiful. Edward inched closer and stood on his tip toes to place a kiss upon his throat. A twinge burned with in him, something that he was afraid of and something that needed to be voiced if not heard by the other.

Swallowing hard, He wet his lips and tried to push it out. Maybe he wouldn't hear…No; he had to hear it because it was important, he'd wanted to say for so long just been afraid of the reaction. After what Roy had said last night he was still scared shitless but a little braver. So Ed tried again this time finding his voice. He let his amber gaze burn into Roy, willing him to hear. "I…I love you."

He hadn't been watching Ed, but the way his fingers had moved as he came he knew Ed had taken more than he could swallow. So to speak. He remembered his first time and part of him felt guilty at not having warned Ed. For Roy it had been an acquired taste developed over time. His first time had not been pleasant. He wanted to apologize but before his mouth opened he saw Ed trying to speak... and then those three little words.

His gaze was intense and he found himself sucked in, he couldn't look away. He didn't want to. Leaning down he caressed Ed's face with one hand, the other drawing him closer. "I love you too, Ed." This moment seemed surreal. Who knew they could stop fighting not only enough to sleep in the same bed, but to finally admit their true feelings... Roy smiled a rare smile without sarcasm and that didn't warn of impending doom.

Edward felt himself smile, feeling all fluttery and happy, and he just didn't care. He couldn't help it and damn it why didn't Roy smile like that more often? This was a dream, a perfect one, it somehow took all the pain away and let him feel nice things again, safe, warm, things he'd almost forgotten in all the mess that had become his life.

He sighed softly, contentedly clasping his hand over Roy's. "You're going to be late. So how about breakfast?"

"Sounds great," Roy turned his hand so he could squeeze Ed's before grabbing the soap. It would be unlike him to keep Havoc and Hawkeye waiting and he didn't want them suspicious so early in his relationship with Ed. Washing himself down quickly and then shampooing his hair he squirted a fair amount onto Ed's head with a mischievous chuckle. "Clean up, I'll fetch our clothes."

He grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off as he went to gather their clothes. Picking out a clean undershirt he popped back in to hand Ed his pile of clothes. "You should go get some of your things while you're out today," he suggested. "There's an extra key in the pot on the front porch."

Edward had finished washing the shampoo from his hair and stepped out of the shower, snatching up a towel before turning to turn off the water. When Roy popped back in it nearly startled him but he took his clothes from him noting that his pants were still a little damp. He'd definitely need to head back to his dorm first thing to change them out. The words that came from Roy's mouth surprised him.

"You want me to pick something up for dinner?" He frowned trying to figure out the best time to be here as he would surely be finished long before Roy was off duty. Still it made him smile in side to be invited back. How in the world could he have known that last night's aimless wandering could have taken him in such a pleasant direction? "What time will you be back?"

Roy pulled the shirt over his arms buttoned, frowning in thought. "I don't know, Ed. I haven't had time to clear the paper work on my desk." He buttoned the shirt and began tucking it into his uniform pants. "Drop by if it gets too late," he shrugged. He rarely worked late unless there was a tough case in need of it.

Walking back to the bedroom he set out the rest of his uniform to don after breakfast. Hearing a horn outside he cursed and looked apologetically at Ed. That would be Havoc and Hawkeye. "Guess time got away from us," he slipped into the rest of his uniform, smoothing out a few wrinkles.

Edward's heart fell with the sound of the horn as he followed Roy back into the bedroom and he had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea to walk Roy to the door. He stood back a moment wresting with the thought of not being able to act like any other couple due to the same gender issue, their age difference, and their ranks within the military. Could he actually drop into Roy's office if it did get too late with out causing some sort of alarm? There would have to be a good reason, oh he'd gone in because he was bored before, that would work but what of them leaving together? That would certainly raise an eyebrow or two and silent questions.

He eyed him a moment admiring how extremely well that uniform fit him. Oh well he was Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, he'd come up with something if not last minute and it would be brilliant…He hoped.

He managed a real smile. "Fine, but you're not getting out of this house just yet." He said moving toward his lover, throwing his clothes to the floor. With that he pulled him down for a long kiss. Havoc and Hawkeye could just wait a moment more; this was his time and he was going to use it. He'd fight them for it if he had to.

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed as another hesitant blow on the horn sounded. He didn't want to let Ed go. But Roy rarely missed a day in his eager and bullied ways to gain promotions... a.k.a work. He kissed him long and hard, his tongue exploring the still new and wonderful mouth of the Fullmetal. He could taste himself there, just a little. It was nearly enough to start something he had no hope of finishing but he pulled away before his body could start reacting.

"Don't forget to lock up," he reluctantly released Ed, feeling flush and hot in his face. Taking a moment to hand comb his hair he groaned as a knock on the door sounded. They'd be breaking in soon. "Be safe," he smiled and pecked Ed on the cheek before turning and strolling down to the hall to the foyer.

He managed a slightly annoyed greeting to Havoc and locked the door before closing it. Havoc was left to guess at why the colonel had kept them waiting so long this morning. All he got was a knowing smirk from Roy when he asked what had kept him.

Edward sighed and flopped down upon the bed, scratching his head for a moment. He should wait a few minutes before leaving to give the car enough time to get down the street and around the corner.

He tapped his auto-mail fingers upon the bed and looked around the bedroom for the first time really. Damn Roy kept everything tidy, neat, had a pretty nice house. It didn't have all the little frilly things that came with a woman around assuming a woman liked that sort of thing. His mother had some frilly things and it was nice but he liked this too.

Finally after sitting for some time, he got up and dressed himself, went in search of a comb, found his hair tie on the hallway floor, and braided his hair. Then he traveled back into the bedroom and made the bed. He found the kitchen and made some toast, ate and cleaned up in there.

The key was easy enough to find and he locked the door with a sigh. Get some of his things huh? Well he did have to head back to his dorm room to get the auto-mail oil. So he set out with his hands in his pockets much the way he came only he left with a lighter heart and a purpose.

Roy had a sneaking suspicion that Hawkeye knew. Or knew something. Or maybe he was being paranoid. Or maybe he was bored.

A relationship that involved sex, and "I love you"s with someone under his command was nothing to take lightly. Still, he wasn't sure how or when it'd come out... nor how the President would react if he found out. The man was hard to read, and dangerous.

Sighing as he finished one stack of paperwork he signed the last line and threw it into an envelope. And there was Hawkeye, scooping it up and carrying it off as she had the last few piles. Resigning himself, Roy reached for the next pile, frowning at the clock as it ticked away.

Edward looked at his pocket watch while he sat in the library. He had a problem, a very perplexing problem. He wasn't sure what time Roy actually got off work, he'd never really stuck around long enough before to find out and he still hadn't figured out what he was going to come up with if Roy was working late tonight and it was only five passed five thirty. All day he'd had this really bizarre feeling in his stomach and damn it he missed Roy already. Funny thing what this love thing does to a person, this knowing that the person you've secretly fallen for and tried so damned hard to not admit to yourself loves you in return.

He sighed closing his watch with a snap and forced his eyes back to the pages of the book on flame alchemy he was reading. He didn't know what made him pick it up in the first place just walked down an isle and looked around settling on this one. But he couldn't focus with his mind running its little marathon over everything that had happened to him in the last day or so, so he wasn't really reading too much, not even finished the first chapter and he'd been here almost all day. Well he came after he took some clothes, books, notes, hair brush, and tooth brush over to Roy's.

Suddenly Ed had it. What better way to learn about flame alchemy than from the man who was most skilled and praised for it. Grinning wickedly, he sat back to devise exactly how he was going to get Roy out of his office and to his apartment.

Thirty minutes later Ed slapped the book shut and marched right out of the library and straight for headquarters.

His feet began to get nervous; his hand began to grow clammy as he neared the familiar office door. What if they figured it out or saw right through him? He wasn't nearly as good at hiding his emotions as Roy who was more methodical or so it seemed. Oh he knew he was methodical, he had to be but he was also very impulsive and tended to stick his foot in his mouth often.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath he opened the office door abruptly because that's how he always did it, and stormed in ignoring anyone else who might be in the room, and slammed the book upon Roy's desk. He pointed to it and glared. "Explain,"

Hawkeye blinked at the sudden intrusion. She had been leaning down to fetch another pile of paperwork when Ed had slammed the book down in front of Roy. She was ready to call it a day since she had finally gotten Roy to clear his desk and now wondered what was going to keep them.

Roy smirked dangerously at Ed after glancing at the book. "Nice of you to drop in, Fullmetal. What's this about?"

Edward blinked at the man who was his lover, who at the moment was back to his normal smirking self, and almost squirmed with annoyance and nervousness. Everything he'd planned abandoned the ship that was his brain. Shit shit shit! Oh how he wanted to run out of here but he couldn't, that would just cause some alarm. Thinking quickly, he narrowed his golden eyes at the book. "You're the damned Flame Alchemist so you can explain some of that to me." He kept his focus upon Roy and the book only afraid that Lt. Hawkeye who was a very intuitive woman might see right through him.

Roy sighed and pushed the book back at Ed. "And why would I do that? Have you forgotten how to read?"

Hawkeye eyed the two a moment before tapping the end of the folder to push two paper leafs back inside. "Sir?"

Roy looked at the folder and waved Hawkeye away. "That will be the last for today, Hawkeye."

As soon as the door clicked shut Roy grabbed Ed by the front of his shirt and pulled him roughly to claim his mouth in a kiss.

Edward gasped as he was pulled into the desk. Oh he was going to kill him and was about to tell him so when Roy's mouth took his possessively. His thoughts of wringing Roy's neck washed away and he melted almost instantly leaving his mind a jumbled mess laden with warm goop, never mind what the kiss was doing to his body, lighting it up. How did he do that?! And they were in his office! What if Lt. Hawkeye walked back in having forgotten something? But Edward couldn't really pull away, not when he'd barely been able to concentrate all day because he'd missed Roy, not when he felt so good.

Finally he did push away, placing his hands upon Roy's shoulders and gasping for air. "You…bastard. I was trying to give…you an out and you…" Ed glared shaking his head and slipped around the desk with his hands upon his hips. The plan he'd had suddenly came back aboard. "Now how are you going to explain why we're even in the same room and not yelling? That could have worked for awhile damn it." His eyes drifted to Roy's mouth and he shivered remembering all the wonderful things it could do.

Roy turned in his chair and steepled his fingers as he sat back. "Really Ed, you worry too much. I've debriefed you plenty of times without yelling." He smiled and hid his mouth behind his fingers to redirect his lover's eyes. "You couldn't stop thinking about me, could you? About last night. This morning."

He thoroughly enjoyed pressing Ed's buttons. Even more so now. It was a turn on in some sick sadistic way of his. He bet Ed would feel fantastic when he was angry. Or once the hot headed teen cooled off enough to redirect all his anger... "That's why you came. So why did pull away from me?"

Ed blushed he couldn't help it only he couldn't decide if it was out of embarrassment or anger or both. That smug arrogant…UGH! It was as if he was being completely predictable. He should have just gone back to Roy's apartment and waited there, no matter how long it took. Oh he should have known Roy would turn this around to use against him.

He glared again. "Because…because…" He didn't really know why other than to breathe come to think of it, oh and he was pissed. "I had to breathe." Lame ass excuse Ed, he thought. "Are you done for the day or not?"

Roy thought the blush looked very good on Ed. And though he couldn't tell if it was because he was angry or... Roy found himself very aroused by Ed's mood. "Air?" He lowered his hands and pushed out of the chair.

Approaching Ed he cornered him against his desk, one knee wedging itself between Ed's thighs. "Is that what you're calling it now?" He inhaled his scent, running his nose up his neck to his ear where he licked.

Edward was stuck, stuck with no way out unless he wanted to call for help but he didn't want to do that. The way he was looking at him… This man was shameless, completely and utterly shameless backing him against his desk and moving his thigh in between his legs. That alone awakened his groin and he wanted to rub against it. Then Roy did a very unfair thing, he touched his neck with his nose and licked his ear and Edward was ready to throw Roy to the floor or the desk it didn't matter which.

He closed his eyes, giving in for a moment, grasping his lover's arms. Then good sense kicked in. "We can't in here. What if we're caught?" He breathed.

"Mmm... isn't that what makes it so arousing?" Roy's hands went to Ed's belt, pulling it open. "The possibility of being caught?" He licked his ear again before he licked his jaw, his chin, and finally ran his tongue over Ed's lips. Lifting his leg a little higher he pressed his knee up between Ed's legs and began rubbing back and forth.

The danger of being caught was very real. Perhaps that was what made Roy so eager to molest his lover here. Or maybe because this time of day was usually slow in his office. If anyone did happen to show up he just hoped it was someone he could trust.

Edward tried to fight it but everything Roy was doing to him…He was lost in it. No he didn't want to get caught but it was rather exciting to think they just might be able to do this here and get away with it. Oh god his tongue felt so good and when it ran over his lips he opened his mouth, pulling him closer. Then he felt Roy's leg and shuddered becoming harder and his pants were simply too tight. It was so wrong, so unfair… Fine, if this was were and the way his Colonel wanted to do this then he had something to say about that...or rather do.

Edward slipped his hands down Roy's arms to his pants. He needed to lose them like now. So he worked as quickly as he could to get them open breaking the kiss long enough so he could see to get them unzipped and undone before tugging them down as much as he could. Then he caught hold of Roy's head and pulled him down for another kiss.

Roy knew the longer they kept up at this the more the chances of them being caught grew. Pushing Ed's pants down to his mid thigh he allowed himself a brief moment to touch his bare thighs before reaching behind them and lifting Ed up onto his desk. He broke the kiss a bit sloppily, lapping up some drool from Ed's chin before he pulled away to pull his lover's pants off altogether, cursing as he had to stop to remove his shoes before the pants would come off.

Leaning over Ed he growled softly as he licked up his neck, his hands pushing his own pants down far enough before he reached over and fumbled a drawer open to reach inside.

The desk was a little cold against his skin but Ed didn't care. All he cared about at this point was Roy and he wanted him. "Roy," he half panted as he heard a desk drawer open. What in the world did he need from in there? "What are you doing?"

Mumbling, Roy half leaned over to look into the drawer and finally found what he needed. It was a wonder he had spent all day at this desk and managed to get all the work he did, done when at the back of his mind had been this tube he had brought in and what he'd do with it if Ed happened to come by.

"Didn't you think I'd come prepared?" He smirked down at Ed as he popped the top open and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. "Lay back," he gently pushed Ed back onto the desk. Taking his ankles he lifted them up and onto his shoulders.

He had picked up a different brand on his lunch break, and as he pushed a finger into Ed he watched him closely. It had a warming substance to it and Roy thought it much friendlier than the usual cold gel.

Edward was a little confused before it dawned on him and he almost rolled his eyes at the thought that Roy had planned this all along. He lay back and let Roy take his ankles, placing them upon his shoulders. It was the most awkward position Edward had ever been in, flat on his back with his legs in the air upon a desk in an office. It was kind of uncomfortable.

He winced a little, still slightly sore from the night before as Roy inserted his finger but it was different and odd. He frowned a moment a little surprised that it wasn't cold in the least, well maybe a bit at first but then it got warmer. It felt really good. "Mmm," and he nodded his okay for Roy to continue.

Roy leaned down as he stretched Ed with a second finger. Lifting his shirt, he kissed along his chest and was practically purring for Ed. "Do you want to try this next time? See what I feel like?" He pushed his fingers deeper and curled the last digits slightly, wondering if Ed had a secret sweet spot.

Ed clasped his gloved hands around Roy's head, kneading his fingers, wishing he'd taken them off so he could feel his skin and hair. Panting and fighting back moans of pleasure he tried to process what Roy was saying… something about switching? Yeah that was it, well maybe but he didn't know how…Suddenly he slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the scream and arched his back and hips upward. OH GOD what was that?! It felt so good! So good he needed more but ... Moving slightly he panted. "Please Roy now?"

The reaction when he found his spot nearly made Roy cum there and then. His face was so beautiful when he lost himself to passion... and his body felt so wonderful around his fingers. Pulling his hand away he delicately spread a dollop of the oil on himself, not wanting to set himself off prematurely he gritted his teeth and barely touched himself.

Then he was easing himself into Ed's tight warmth, a moaning sigh escaping his lips at the utter bliss that flowed over him. Leaning over Ed he began to thrust into him, slow at first as the hunger grew. He kissed his lover's neck, biting him and savoring his salty sweat with his tongue.

Edward bit into his knuckles, his lip, anything to keep from crying out in the pain mixed pleasure while his other hand clawed at Roy's desk. God he felt so warm, warm and getting warmer. He thrust his hips trying to meet his lover, bucked, whimpering, and gasping. When Roy bit him, licked him it was almost too much to handle and he nearly screamed closing his eyes. He just needed…"Uhnn," He whimpered around his hands.

"Roy…hard…unnn…feels so good…Ahh…" He was almost sobbing not really realizing it.

How often he had sat behind his desk fantasizing about this very moment. Taking Edward onto his desk and making him cry out in the throes of passion. He knew then and there if they got interrupted he'd turn the intruder into a crispy black mess on his floor for it.

Reaching down with one hand he gripped Ed firmly in his hand and began to stroke him. He pumped his hips faster, gasping and moaning against Ed's neck. Pulling up slightly he looked at Ed. "Look... at me when... you... come..." He moaned and bucked into Ed. He wanted to see his face when he lost it.

Was that a order or a request…it didn't matter Ed was so close now he almost couldn't stand to hold back any longer, not with Roy hitting that place inside of him again, not with his hand stroking him. And he had been fighting it a little trying to last a little longer. Edward had found that the building, the time leading up to the orgasm, the thrusting, the touching, nipping, biting, moaning, and kissing was just as incredible as the end result itself. He thrust upward trying to still meet Roy…he whimpered.

Roy hit that spot again, that mind-blowing place he didn't know existed and he opened his eyes as asked, reaffirming his hand over his mouth as he cried out, feeling that blissful moment once again, lost in the sensations, lost in the way Roy looked, his lust filled eyes.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl when Ed looked at him, his face flushed. He was barely aware of his own orgasm as his body shuddered and bucked one last time into Ed. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, leaning over Ed and looking at him, before he finally moved. Bending down to kiss Ed's sweat-damped temple "Thank you," he murmured.

Edward nodded unable to really move for a moment, just catch his breath. Slowly his mind was becoming aware that time was ticking away and he pushed Roy away a little mournfully. "We have to get dressed before someone comes in." He slid off the desk and bent over to grab his boxers and pants, find his shoes.

Reluctantly Roy agreed and pulled his pants up. Using some tissue from his desk drawer he cleaned his uniform shirt and stashed the oil back into the drawer. Combing his hair with his fingers and readjusting his shirt he smirked and sat back behind his desk. There was one thing he hadn't considered until he sat there. The scent. Any one in the building who happened to come in would know what it meant.

"We should leave," he said and stood, propping a window open a crack. "Before someone smells this." He loved the scent of lovemaking, but it had no place in his office. "I'll see you at home?" He bent to kiss Ed gently.

Edward snatched some tissue from Roy's desk and cleaned himself up before pulling his boxers and pants on. He smiled at the mention of leaving. He definitely wanted to get out of here. He kissed Roy back before sitting upon the floor to pull on his boots. Then he got up and rounded the desk looking for the book he'd brought. Only it wasn't on the desk it was on the floor. How it got there… He grinned and bent over to pick it up.

"Yeah I'll see you there. You never did tell me what you wanted for dinner and," He lifted the book narrowing his eyes. "I do know how to read bastard, I just thought this would be a good excuse…" He paused a moment. Should he really tell him he'd been fascinated and awed when he'd first seen Roy's flame alchemy at the train station? It might go to his head and they certainly didn't want that. "I'm just interested is all."

Slipping on his gloves and coat Roy perked a brow slightly. "Then you'll have a fun time deciphering those notes," he pointed at the book with a smile. The name on it was a pen name and few people knew who wrote it. Between him and Hawkeye he wasn't sure who else might know the real author. He wondered if she was worried with Ed having it...

"Pick up whatever is on the way," Roy tied his jacket shut. "I'll see you in a while."

Ed frowned, pushing the book with all it's alchemic allure aside, if one could believe it, he sighed. He had two other important things on his mind, one being Roy, the other food and he was starving as he'd not had any lunch and for some reason after that fond bit of sex on the desk, he was hungry. That was odd but he didn't want to get side tracked here, Roy still didn't tell him what he actually wanted to eat. Ed didn't even know what Roy ate save for mess hall food and well that was almost always what Ed ate. Well no, that wasn't true he did go out a few times and did eat at various places on missions. But other than mess hall food which wasn't spectacular…

He huffed and stalked over to his lover long enough to give him a quick hug then whipped around heading for the door. He paused before opening, glancing back. He tried to figure out Roy would like to eat just by looking at him. Some people could do that and it was an amazing talent that he just didn't have. An odd thought hit him suddenly like a slap to the face and he smiled. This was okay, not knowing because soon he would know and that's how this love thing was supposed to work. He was getting to know his Colonel and that warmed him.

Schooling his expression for one that would normally be seen when he exited the office, Ed opened the door and closed it a little hard, then stalked out of the HQ building ignoring everyone he met.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Grygon (writing Roy) is also hosting this over at her site on Live Journal.

http:// spurkycreations. livejournal. com/

Thank you everyone who's been reading and reveiwing. We love you bunches!

* * *

Edward unlocked the front door of the town home, kicking it open with his foot gently as he entered. Quickly he closed the door and made way for the kitchen to place the bag of food down. "'Pick up what ever is on the way,' he said." Ed muttered, setting the paper bag upon the kitchen table. Carefully he pulled the two wrapped sandwiches out and sighed. "Easier said than done when there's four places along the way. Hope he doesn't mind ham."

Roy came up behind Ed and wrapped his arms around him, "That's good, I like ham." He hugged Ed gently before pulling away to grab two glasses from the cupboard. Filling his with water he perked a brow at Ed. "You want milk, right?"

Ed glared daggers at him. "No!" He rounded the table and plopped down in a chair, reaching for a sandwich. "I didn't know what else to get. You're going to have to tell me what you like to eat, but don't expect me to cook. Al said I can't before…" He trailed off and centered on his sandwich. He frowned deciding to ask a question. "Does my auto-mail bother you? I mean when we're you know? I know it's cold and…heavy."

He had been teasing about the milk but could see something was bothering Ed as he sat down. And then the question. Filling another glass with water he sat it before Ed and took his own seat. "When we're having sex, Ed?"

He unwrapped his sandwich. He didn't lift it to his mouth but looked at it in thought. "It doesn't bother me Ed. I notice it... cold on my skin where your other limbs are warm and..." He looked up at Ed. "When I feel those opposing sensations on my body it seems strangely fitting. With you."

Ed unwrapped and took a bite of his sandwich, chewing on it and the words Roy spoke. Strangely fitting…He sighed meeting Roy's eyes again. In a way he supposed it was. "So then it doesn't bother you…Eh this entire situation is strangely fitting. You piss me off so much and bait me and you love it." He smiled. "I do too to a point. I never know what's going to come out of your mouth. I used to think I hated you but here I'm telling you I love you. It's like you always win and I can never get the upper hand…But in this instance I really don't mind…You're still a bastard."

Roy smiled stoically. "We complete each other, don't we? Two opposites coming together to make one. I'm flame, you're cold metal. I'm collected, you're emotional. I'm tall, you're short. In the end I guess it all works out." He pointed his narrow eyes at Ed and smirked before taking a bite of his ham sandwich.

Edward fidgeted in his chair. "Don't call me short old man. You just couldn't…" He grunted and tried to focus on his food. It was rather good for a place he'd never been. But he tended to eat the same things over and over again, things that he could eat on the run if he had too.

He tapped his foot beneath the table wondering what to say at this point. He didn't even know what Roy talked about and with Al they mostly talked about stuff pertaining to them, the stone, and such. He swallowed his bite of sandwich and took a sip of water then set the glass down with ease. "So…how was work? Anything interesting happen besides me showing up?" Oh he was bad at this.

Roy chuckled at that. "It was the highlight of my day," he mused, though he wasn't being very sarcastic. After a day of paperwork it had been a nice stress reliever to have Ed 'show up'. "So what time should I expect you tomorrow? Honestly, I had been expecting you much earlier today. I'm surprised you went without me for nearly a whole day."

Ed's sandwich fell from his hand and upon the paper wrapping it'd come in. He just couldn't resist himself. That egomaniac! Tomorrow?! Tomorrow?! How the hell was he supposed too…The book was good for today but…and his office was dangerous, too dangerous, today they had been lucky, very lucky.

He scratched his cheek trying to think of something. Then he grinned almost snickering. "I'll be there all day. I'd like to look at that book I picked up and I have no where else to be since Al's not back. It will be nice to see Havoc and Hawkeye for a whole day. You know without a mission report in my hands."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Roy took another bite out of his sandwich, an idea coming to him. It was a bit selfish but it would probably help Ed in his search for the Stone more than sending him off on errands in other towns did. He eyed Ed, wondering how that search was going.

"In fact, I want you to stop by tomorrow. I'll have something for you." He could access papers, manuscripts, and books that few others were permitted at Central. He knew there was writing on the Stone Ed hadn't read yet because he didn't have the rank.

Dusting off his hands as he took his last bite he then drained the glass of water.

"On the stone?!" Edward asked nearly jumping to his feet. He hadn't had a solid and real lead on that damned thing yet and felt like he was being jerked around half the time. "Or is this some ploy to get rid of me?" He was probably over reacting but usually when Roy said he had something for him it entailed him leaving and while he wanted to search for the stone Al wasn't back and he didn't want to leave Roy yet. "S-sorry,"

He added after a moment's pause. He ran his hand through his bangs, feeling like a complete idiot.

Roy blinked at him a moment. "Right now I'm not certain: I'll have to do some digging in the morning." He leaned on the table with his elbows. "But I'll try to have something on the Philosopher's Stone for you." It gave him a nice excuse to avoid more paperwork for the morning. He smiled at Ed's excitement.

Insert foot and swallow Ed, Edward thought to himself. He felt himself blush and hurriedly picked up his sandwich to finish it. Once that was done he set about cleaning up the mess, swallowing the last large bite he'd eaten. He paused long enough to wash it down with water. "Thanks Roy, sorry." He tossed his wrapper in the bag and came to stand beside his lover. "Some times I can't tell if I'm coming or going with you."

Turning in his seat Roy looked up at Ed and drew him closer by wrapping his arms around his hips loosely. "I'm not certain I follow, Ed... what do you mean?"

Edward lifted his hand to Roy's cheek. He loved Roy; he really did, as much as he loved Al. It was just learning to trust someone who made it kind of difficult in the first place was catching him up. He just needed to let go of the fear of rejection and betrayal and believe for once in his life that someone outside his small circuit wanted him. "I suppose I'm paranoid. It's nothing, forget it." He leaned down and kissed Roy's lips, slipping his tongue along the seam.

Roy wanted to know what was wrong. He wasn't going to let Ed brush it off like that. But his kiss... it was so easy to become lost to this body. Parting his lips he met Ed's tongue and licked it before pulling back slightly. "If something's wrong I want you to tell me..." He reached up with a hand and rubbed Ed's back gently, his fingers making lazy circles on his shirt. "Did I say something?"

Ed shook his head, kissing him again then pulled back a moment. "No, just sometimes you say you have something for me and that means I have to leave." He moved closer. "I want to find it, I need to find it but Al's not back and…This is stupid but I kind of thought you wanted to get rid of me. See stupid, why would you want to do that when you told me you love me right." He smiled a half smile and bent down to kiss him again.

Kissing him softly, Roy smiled in relief that it was just a misunderstanding. "Never," he said between kisses. He wasn't looking forward to the next time he had to send Ed on a mission. Especially now that he was planning on getting used to his warmth while he slept at night.

"It's just reading material," he explained, moving his lips to kiss Ed's chin. "I can meet you some where if you prefer to give me a break from the paperwork..." He smirked, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Edward shook his head almost laughing. What a horny bastard. It would be nice to tease him for once, make him squirm. He'd be sitting in the room at one of the desks and Roy wouldn't be able to do a thing all day. Then again he wasn't sure how he was going to keep himself from touching him either. But they had right now and right now… He grinned. "I'm still coming in tomorrow. What if I need help?" he asked innocently.

"Like now, I think I need help getting this uniform of yours off." He lifted his hand and trailed his fingers along the front seam.

"Hmm?" Roy chuckled and moved his hands down Ed's back. "Do you really need help?" Over his firm ass where they cupped and appreciated how in shape he was for a moment. "Maybe I should make you practice taking it off yourself." Down to the back of his thighs and around. He loved how sculpted Ed was, and though he'd never say this to Ed- he loved his size.

Ed felt a familiar tightening in his stomach and one in his pants, he was starting to get used to it. "Practice?" He smiled, leaning closer and pulled the bottom snap open. He glanced to the side to see if there was enough room in between Roy and the table, there was barely and for once Ed thanked god for being small. He winced at the thought and lifted his leg, straddling Roy's lap. Ah much better, he thought and pulled the top snap of the uniform jacket open before sitting down. It really was a tight fit, but he loved being this tightly pressed against Roy. He loved the feel of his body, his hands, his lips.

Slipping his hands inside the uniform jacket he pulled on Roy's snowy white dress shirt. "So how am I doing so far?"

Roy sighed a little gasp as Ed straddled his lap. He felt so good there. He could feel his bulge growing hard inside his form-fitting pants against him. And despite loving the way Ed was forced against him he pushed back from the table a little to give room to move, knowing he'd need it.

"That's good," Roy squirmed and bit his lower lip as the movement rolled his hips against Ed's. He wondered how well Ed would do with distractions and squeezed Ed's thighs gently; one hand sliding it's way upward to teasingly pet Ed's tight bulge. "I want you to take off my clothes. And then let me prepare you with the warming oil before you slide yourself onto me like this. You'll have all the control being on top of me... all the power as you ride me as hard or as slow as you want..." He smiled. "You'd like that, won't you? Being able to control me?"

Edward's hands paused, his fingers clenching his shirt as Roy's hands clutched his thighs. That wasn't fair, what was worse was Roy's hand touching him exactly where he really wanted him too be touching. He bit back a moan, arched his hips to get more friction, and focused on the buttons of Roy's shirt. Once again he damned who ever had invented them but he didn't yank the shirt over his head as he had the night before.

Two could play this game…he hoped. Then Roy began to speak, his voice hinted with lust. What he was saying…Control…he'd be in control. Of course he'd love to be in control of Roy for once. Just the thought of it, listening to him talk like this made him quiver and work faster on the buttons. He had to get these damned clothes off him.

"Shut up…no don't shut up, fuck, wait…" Oh that sounded really bad since that's what they were in doing. "Shit!" He breathed finally getting the stupid shirt open. He leaned forward, placing a kiss upon Roy's exposed collar bone, pushing his hands under the shirt and jacket, sliding the fabric over his toned shoulders.

Roy was finding out something new about himself tonight. He had never been one to like talking dirty before. But with Ed, he liked to make his younger half anxious with such talk.

Leaning forward an inch he let his shirt and uniform slide down his arms and off his hands. Gathering them he tossed them over to the other chair before returning his hands to Ed's body. "I wonder how fast you'll ride me, Ed." He tilted his chin up slightly as Ed kissed his collar bone, humming at the way his warm mouth made his skin goose bump.

"Probably slowly. You'll like being in control and will want to prolong the experience." He caressed Ed's buttocks, tracing the perfect tight muscles with attentive fingers. "Then again, you've so far begged me to take you faster and harder the two times I've taken you... you like it fast and hard."

Edward let Roy dispose of the top half of his uniform and began working on his pants. Good god his voice…it was so sexy it sent shivers down his spine and if he kept this up he was going to talk him in to coming before they had anything really started. So unfair, but not unwelcome. He'd just have to work faster.

He bent down a little and flicked his tongue over one of Roy's nipples smiling at the way it grew taunt. He bathed it, rolling his tongue around it. His skin tasted salty and sweet, probably from the soap this morning, he smelled good too. Suddenly he lifted his head stilling his hand upon the button of Roy's pants. "Which would you prefer?"

Roy moaned as Ed brought his nipple to full alertness with his tongue. He was becoming good at that. And he had on too many clothes compared to him at the moment.

"Whatever feels good, Ed. Do what your body tells you to..." He tilted his head slightly and kissed Ed, his tongue probing deeply and possessively. Right now, everything felt good. As he violated Ed's mouth he deftly opened his black jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Mmm," Ed said into Roy's mouth as he shrugged out of his jacket. As fast as he could he brought his hands to Roy's neck, pressing himself against him, fighting Roy's tongue for dominance. Do what his body told him too, well that was easy, his body wanted to touch Roy everywhere, and so much more.

He broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath then was back taking Roy's mouth and not giving him a choice in the matter. He had to admit he didn't know what was coming over him but he didn't rightly care at the moment. Then he remembered Roy still had his pants on and that just wasn't good at all.

He pressed harder with his lips, shifting his hips a little, and pulled on the button of Roy's pants he could have ripped it off but thankfully he didn't else he might need to repair them later. Then he unzipped them and reached inside finding his lover delightfully hard. He tugged slowly and none to gently, but not enough that he thought it would hurt.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been done this way. Dominated. He resisted at first, pushing Ed away, but it felt so good. He gave in to his rough kiss with a little moan of pleasure. He hoped Ed would do this more often.

He inhaled sharply, breaking the kiss sloppily as he felt Ed's hand seize his member. In this position he was stuck, he couldn't move his hips as much as he wanted to and he groaned in frustration. "Ed..." He cut himself short; he would not say 'please'... he would not beg.

Edward smiled mischievously, letting out a near purr when he heard his name spoken with those lips. It was thrilling to hear Roy call him by his name just like that, such a turn on. "Feeling a little trapped lover?" Who and where did that come from? He wondered but tugged upon Roy's member again. He wanted…

He got up, wobbling a little, and tugged on the waist band of Roy's pants, tugged hard. "Damn it Roy lift your ass." It was an order not to be taken lightly. If he had too, he'd push him to the floor.

Smiling at Ed's frustration, Roy lifted his hips and grabbed the pants away from him before they'd need some stitching. "Who knew you could be so violent, Ed." He threw the pants onto the chair with his shirt. "I'm naked now... but you're still dressed head to toe." He smirked and leaned back in the hard chair. "You are going to do something about that, aren't you?"

Ed smiled, backing up a step right into the table and took a deep breath while enjoying the view. God he was gorgeous! He wanted him so badly and his pants were entirely too uncomfortable for his taste at the moment. As quickly as he could he kicked off his boots, pulled his shirt off, and peeled out of his pants and boxers then retook his place upon Roy's lap. He made a point rub his cock against Roy's, made a point to retake that lovely mouth and fight his tongue for the upper hand.

Something stirred in his mind, more like a light bulb went off and he caught hold of Roy's hands keeping them from his body. As much as he wanted this man he wanted to make him beg and he figured he knew a way to go about that. He just had to get a little more control, get him to give in a little more. "Don't touch me," He breathed breaking the kiss. "Put your hands down, I mean it."

Blinking at the unusual request, Roy paused and then shrugged. If it was games his lover wanted perhaps they'd be interesting. He put his hands down, his fingers loosely wrapping around the chair legs either side of him. He had not an ounce of power now and it made him squirm. "And if I touch you?"

Edward gave him a knowing smirk. "You won't trust me." With that he clapped his hands and placed them upon the wood, using his alchemy to transmute the wood around Roy's wrists. He made sure to rub his body against his lovers. His goal was not to scare him and he'd undo what he'd done if that's what Roy wanted.

He grasped Roy again and kissed him, stroking slowly.

This was a side to Ed he had always... wondered about. In his dreams he was a perfect little uke. But now and then, especially when he heard how Ed behaved on missions, he dreamed of this.

Blushing hotly, he broke away from Ed's mouth. "I... uhnn... don't I need a safe word for this?" He panted, a little drool escaping the corner of his open mouth. "It's 'tree'. Tree means stop." He moaned. "Stop means anything but stop," he licked his lips, his dark eyes burning into Ed's.

Ed had no idea what he was talking about as far as a safe word. He'd never heard anything about that, he just wanted to tie Roy up and make him beg, squirm. He was new to this whole sex thing but he figured he'd learn along the way. So he nodded playing along. "Tree means stop, got it,"

With that said he retook his lovers mouth a moment more then trailed his lips down to his neck, nipping at his juggler vein, licking it, sucking, but not hard enough to leave a mark. He'd leave marks else wear, places a uniform would cover up. He used his other hand to ghost over his chest, feeling the muscles beneath his smooth skin.

Suddenly he let go of Roy's member and scooted back upon his lap so his member wasn't touching Roy's and focused solely upon his torso. He barely touched him with his fingers but pressed his mouth surely to Roy's skin following his fingers.

Roy tested the chair surrounding his wrists while Ed kissed down his chest. His mouth was so hot! Roy whimpered. His member ached at being left behind. "Ed..." He chewed his lower lip as he watched his young lover move down his chest.

Ed smiled as he slipped off Roy's lap. He placed his hands upon Roy's thighs. "I'm going to tell you something, something I used to dream about…" He knelt and kissed Roy's stomach. "It's something Al doesn't even know." He kissed a little lower. "I used to have this dream where you'd be with me, kissing me…touching me…" he kissed a little lower rubbing his hands down to Roy's knees and forced them apart. "And then you'd take off my clothes…and then…" He paused to grin wickedly, ghosting his fingers up the insides of Roy's legs stopping close but not touching his hard member, lingering a moment. Then he trailed his fingers back to his lover's knees. "Take me from behind…I was on my knees Roy…crying out your name, panting. You were holding me tight pressed against my back…It was such a good dream I'd wake up and have to take a shower…" He brought his fingers up again, getting a little closer but not touching him. He then decided to drag his tongue up Roy's left thigh.

Roy watched Ed as he was teased. Down his abdomen and thighs... all the while giving him this mental image of Ed in bed. Asleep. Having a wet dream about his colonel... Roy shifted his legs slightly, squirming and trying to get some relief as he felt himself ache even harder at this story. Licking his lip he groaned as Ed's tongue came so close, but was so far... then he saw something, a curve where Ed squatted in front of him. Where he knelt...

"I can make that dream come true, if you want," Roy breathed. Lifting his foot he slipped it up between Ed's legs and against his member. He knew he wouldn't get away with that... but he had to try.

"Uh…" Ed moaned, letting Roy stay like that a moment then glared taking his hands away and clapping again. He pushed Roy's foot away and grabbed his other foot, pushing them both against the legs of the chair, and transmuted the wood, locking his feet in place. "That wasn't nice." Ed muttered deeply missing the contact.

He began rubbing up and down Roy's thighs again each time getting a smidgeon closer but not touching him. He started licking Roy's legs, placing kisses on the inside, nipping then stopped, lifting his head. He would make him…"Just say it you know you want too Roy…and once you do…" He brushed his fingers over Roy's reddening member. "I'll put this in my mouth."

Roy was tense with anxiety and sexual hunger. He knew exactly what Ed had wanted from the start... but he was stubborn, to say the least. He chewed his lip as Ed danced his fingers over his member. He bit back a moan, but it still came out as a whimper. "Ed..." he panted. He wanted it so bad... "Edward... say what?"

Ed took his fingers away. "You don't know…Hmm…" He sat back on his heels. Then he got up and walked around the chair resting his hands upon Roy's shoulders. He bent down to whisper in Roy's ear. "Are you sure?" He let his tongue reach out and lick the lobe, let his hands slip down, over his chest, fingers teasing his nipples. "I think you do Roy…And if you don't I'll just leave you here in this room alone while I go to the bathroom and touch myself. I won't be quiet either. Then I'll get dressed and come back to try this again. Think about it…" He ran his tongue along Roy's jaw. "I can wait all night if I have too…" This was killing him, fun, but he desperately wanted to have Roy inside of him right now.

Roy tilted his head to the side, moaning, and looked at Ed. He looked at him so long he wasn't certain he was going to say it. Finally, when Ed looked ready to leave he broke. He couldn't bear to hear Ed in the other room. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Wait..." he licked his dry lips and breathed. "Please. I can't...

Ed, I need you," he moaned.

Thank you God! Ed's mind screamed. Finally! He held himself in control and moved around his lover slowly. He just had to find the lube now…He looked at Roy with a smile. "Hm…Too bad…" He licked his lips and left in search of the lube. He hoped it was still in the bedroom, no prayed it was.

Once in there he scrambled around looking for it and finally found it on the floor. Just because he could, just because he loved this upper hand thing, he reached down and stroked himself, letting out a low moan. Then he did it again just for effect and pulled a pillow case off the bed to muffle his auto-mail foot.

He threw the pillowcase to the floor and stepped on it, creeping quietly back to the kitchen. Luckily Roy's back was to the archway. "Sorry about that, I had to find the lube," He chuckled wickedly.

It was torture. And he had enough time sitting there listening to Ed moan in pleasure to think of all the ways he was going to get him for this. When he finally heard him come from behind, a lot closer than he had expected, he bit back a growl and turned his head to look at Ed over his shoulder. "That wasn't very nice, Ed," he chided, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Ed hesitated a moment. Oh he was in trouble…But he left the pillowcase and made his way over to Roy. He placed the lube on the table behind him and knelt kissing the tip of Roy's erection. Then he smiled. "Who said I was nice?" He clapped his hands again and placed one upon Roy's left wrist, freeing it then backed up quickly in case he tried to retaliate. He picked up the lube again and smiled, tapping the top against his chin. God Roy looked ready to kill him. "Now here's the real question…since you were good…do you want me to fuck you or suck you?"

Was he really giving him a choice? Roy eyed the lube and then looked up at Ed, his hard gaze softening as his body screamed to be touched. "Please, Ed," he openly begged. He touched himself, not sure how much longer he could hold out. "Fuck me."

Roy Mustang you are a god! Ed said silently, he'd never say it out loud…ever. He nodded and uncapped the lube watching Roy, his breath hitching in his throat. Then he straddled his lover's lap again and stilled his hand, pulling it from his member and leaned forward to kiss him lovingly and long.

When he pulled back he squeezed out some lube upon Roy's fingers, tossed the tube to the floor, and stroked his fingers, coating them. "Remember what you said?" He didn't wait for an answer because if Roy had done this to him, he would probably be too far gone to remember anything. So he leaned forward and guided Roy's hand around behind him. It was difficult but he pushed his lover's index finger inside of him himself, gasping, letting out a soft whimper. "Roy…"

His mind tried to wrap around what all he'd said and for several agonizing moments he was at a loss. He did remember though, as he felt Ed close around his finger and heard his name said so sweetly. He pushed his finger deeper, coating his lover's canal before adding a second to stretch him.

"I remember," he breathed, nuzzling Ed's shoulder up to the crook of his neck where he inhaled. "So hot..." He moaned next to Ed's ear. Then whispered: "however you want it" as he hooked a finger, caressing Ed's sweet spot.

Ed cried out so loud he was sure the neighbors could hear, maybe even the whole block but he didn't care, Roy was touching the place again and he almost came. Oh god he had to…he needed… He wanted to face him, wanted to see him but it would be a difficult…

He whimpered as he pulled Roy's hand away from him and frowned. "You have to…" He kissed him. "Scoot down on the chair and…" He kissed him again. "Help." He frowned again and clapped his hands, leaned over a little, and released Roy's other hand.

With some difficulty Roy some how managed to move his legs enough that he moved his ass down to the edge of the chair. The chair was rubbing his ankles raw where it held him, but right now didn't care. He wanted Ed. He could taste him already. With his shoulders pressed against the smooth back of the chair he touched Ed. How he had wanted to touch him moments ago.

With his hands he didn't push or pull Ed, but he guided him. Helped him and supported his weight.

Edward eased down with the gentle help of his lover, relaxed, taking him in. He sat there a moment to adjust and framed Roy's face with his hands, just looking at him a moment then leaned forward once again to kiss him. The slight movement made him whimper in appreciation. Roy felt so good right here like this, inside of him.

Lazily Ed kissed him, letting his hands smooth down Roy's neck, his shoulders, arms, to his hands where he laced his fingers with his.

It was difficult at first and he had to let go of Roy's hands so he wouldn't fall off, but he found a nice slow steady pace and that curious wonderful building began again. He was going to lose it and fast…almost there… "Roy…" he sobbed clutching his shoulders as he began to shudder. "Uhhh…" Wham! He came powerfully gasping, panting, shuddering but amazingly enough he managed to keep moving, he had too, he had too until Roy told him to stop, it wouldn't be fair otherwise.

Gasping, Roy gripped Ed's hips. The feel of the muscles beneath his fingers moving... Of Ed, so tight and slick around his member. Ed's face, so full of pleasure, bobbing up and down above his... He reached up to touch Ed's face, caressing his ear as he watched him build up and go flying off into bliss. Moaning, he followed moments later, his hips jerking as he came hard and fast.

Breathing hard, he relaxed beneath Ed. His muscles trembled from the anxiety they'd been under. He pulled Ed gently, seeking his lips in a tender kiss.

Ed met Roy's lips kissing him gently at first then a little harder before slipping off his lover. He undid his alchemy, returning the chair to its original condition and reached for Roy's hands. His leg, his flesh leg was a little shaky but he didn't mind.

He smiled retaking his place upon Roy's lap, wrapping one arm around him, resting his head upon Roy's shoulder, nuzzling his neck, and once again lacing his fingers with Roy's other hand. He sighed contentedly. This was exactly where he wanted to be and needed nothing else at the moment. He felt a little guilty that he didn't even need Al right now, but pushed it aside to just enjoy what he was feeling... comfortable and happy.

He snorted with a grin remembering how utterly scary and pissed Roy looked when he'd come back in the room. "Well that was fun…"

Roy smiled and embraced Ed tightly as he sat on his lap once more. Weaving their fingers together he held Ed close, like a lifeline and kissed his neck lovingly. It was perfect and he was happy, for once, with his love life. He never wanted to let Ed go.

"Fun?" Roy perked a brow and smirked. "It was." He agreed. "But next time you do that to me, do it some place more comfortable," he winked at Ed and nipped his nose, then his lips. "I like it when you get... dominant."

Ed frowned wiping his nose but smiled none the less. "More comfortable…I was pretty comfortable." He snickered and kissed Roy before he could say something annoying. "I'm pretty comfortable now…I kind of like it too. I like to watch you squirm and hear you beg. It's sexy."

He sighed looking around the kitchen. It was…it was messy, clothes lying about, the lube half way across the room. He shifted and got up picking up his clothes and lube then looked back at Roy. The night was still young. "Let's go to bed."

Standing and stretching out his arms and shoulders, Roy followed Ed's example and picked his uniform up. He made a note to stop by the wash room tomorrow on his way in as he laid it over his arm. It'd be an hour to kill. An hour without paperwork or Hughes telling him to find a wife. He smirked at the mental image of Ed in a wedding gown.

"Did you bring anything by today?" Roy asked, hoping Ed had some clothes at least. He followed him into the bedroom and laid his uniform out on a large cushioned chair in the corner.

Ed nodded, folding up his clothes and setting them on the laundry hamper. At least there he would remember to wash them later. Then he pulled the tie in his hair out and shook out his hair with his flesh hand, guessing Roy liked it better down. It was wavy from the braid and still a little damp from this morning as his hair was thick. "I grabbed some clothes, odds and ends…some of my notes and books." He turned smiling. "Why?"

He did like Ed's hair down and when he turned, with that sweet smile on his face, Roy reached up and ran two fingers through a strand. He shrugged lightly. "Just making sure you're comfortable." And really staying for a while... but he couldn't say that. "I like waking up with you," he admitted.

Leaning over he kissed Ed, his fingers exploring his hair. It was nice and soft like this. The possessive side of him was glad Ed didn't wear it down when he went out; he wanted to be the only one who saw his lover like that. "You didn't have to make the bed," he said when he took notice of it's crisp appearance thanks to Ed this morning.

Edward nearly whimpered when Roy looked away. His hand in his hair felt so relaxing and he kind of wished he could purr like the stray cats Al seemed to attract. How could he not be comfortable with Roy doing that to his hair? He wondered if he could get away with staying here when Al got back, just for a little while. Oh well they'd cross that bridge when they got there. As for the bed, he shrugged.

"If I don't make my bed in the morning Al gets in to one of his scolding moods and tells me he's not my mother, habit I guess."

He reached up and caressed Roy's face with his flesh hand to gain his attention. "I like waking up with you too. I would like to everyday…" he sighed. "Let's go mess up the bed."

It hurt a little to hear Ed talk about Al and his mother, knowing all they'd been through, but he didn't show it. He didn't want to force Ed into talking about that.

Looking back at Ed he smiled and caressed his hair once more before bending a little lower and pausing as one hand touched his shoulder blades and the other reached further down to his thigh where it touched him. Pausing to make Ed wonder what he was doing before he scooped Ed up off his feet and into his arms. The metal limbs did make him heavier than Roy anticipated and an immediate new appreciation for auto-mail wearers came to light as he staggered once.

Smiling an apology he adjusted his arms and carried Ed to the bed. Laying him down he stayed bent over him and crawled part way onto the bed as he kissed Ed gently.

Ed almost yelped when he was picked up like a girl, he couldn't believe Roy had done that, but it was…it was nice. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been held like this, or rather carried. Roy staggered a moment then smiled and Ed laughed to him self as he was laid down upon the bed. Roy kissed him and Ed melted a little as his lover crawled up the bed.

"Not light as a leaf am I?" he joked then smiled. He let his eyes travel down drinking in the sight of Roy Mustang, his smile growing softer before he met Roy's eyes, and lifted up upon his elbows, seeking another kiss. He paused a moment. "I do love you," Then he covered Roy's mouth with his own.

Roy returned the kiss softly as he finished crawling up onto the bed and next to Ed, one hand supporting his weight on the other side of Ed as he used the other to touch Ed. Despite having just been fully satisfied in the kitchen, Roy felt the need to kiss and touch and explore Ed. Perhaps because he had been denied this touching and kissing in the kitchen or maybe he was addicted to his lover.

Ed closed his eyes when Roy touched him, moaning softly into Roy's mouth when he opened his. Damn the man was horny, but he didn't mind in the least. He figured some sort of pay back was in order after the kitchen and while he denied everyone else from touching him he'd actually loved being touched and Roy…Roy, he dreamed of Roy touching him like this or at all for that matter.

He laughed when Roy's hand found another ticklish place he didn't know about. "Stop it,"

"Uh..." Roy perked a brow and then smirked, his eyes gleaming. He didn't stop, but continued to touch him. This time with the express purpose of tickling Ed and seeing his eyes dance when he laughed. "Make me," he chuckled.

Ed hit a laughing attack as Roy continued. This was hell, Roy was evil, the bastard was enjoying this! "Stop…please…Roy…" He squirmed and wiggled trying to get away but he just couldn't he was laughing too hard. "Damn…it…stop…I'll…do anything!"

Roy slowed down to a stop and leaned in real close to Ed. "Anything?" He asked. He smiled then. "Tomorrow, in the library?" He kept his hand on the spot, ready to resume his attack. Roy couldn't remember being so... needy with his ex lovers. Ed brought something out in him, he always knew this.

Edward gasped, catching his breath, chest heaving, trying to move Roy's hand. The library was he nuts?! That was nearly as dangerous as his office, what was it with him and public places? He felt Roy's fingers twitch as if they were going to start again and he nodded. "Uh fine…bastard in the library…" He swallowed wetting his lips. "Happy now?"

Roy soothed Ed with a flat palm down his chest. "Yes," he smiled. "Don't worry; all you'll have to do is study." He chuckled and lay down next to Ed, propping his head up on a pillow so he could look at him. "I'll give that pretty ass of yours a break," he licked his lips. "Are you sore...?"

Ed turned over thinking about it. "A little, don't mind though…" Pretty? He didn't know his ass was pretty, he couldn't see his ass unless he looked in a long mirror and that wasn't something he'd ever done. Hmm… he might have to do that sometime.

He reached over and took Roy's hand with a smirk of his own. "You really don't want me sitting in the office all day do you?"

Weaving their fingers together, Roy shook his head. "People might get suspicious, you using my office as a study hall... and I wouldn't get any work done." He had a hard enough time as it was with daydreams. "I used to sit there signing reports... I'd read yours and touch myself. I'd pretend you were hidden beneath my desk. Licking me."

He smiled softly.

It was true, Roy was right, people would get suspicious. Then Roy said something that positively floored him. He couldn't believe it. He smiled. "My mission reports are hardly that entertaining…I think they're actually quite boring." He wet his lips slowly glad that he wasn't the only one with naughty thoughts in this room. It was kind of thrilling to think Roy got off on something so trivial.

"And what exactly did I do under your desk besides…lick you…hm?" he smiled pushing Roy upon his back and pulled his hand from his lovers. He grinned mischievously and bent down to kiss Roy's jaw. "Did I touch you?" He moved down a little and kissed his neck. "Did I take your clothes off?" He let his tongue out and trailed it down the middle of Roy's chest stopping above his navel. "Tell me Roy, tell me and I'll make it real here."

Roy nearly wished he hadn't told Ed that. He could just see Ed's next mission report being full of smut now. Just for Roy. Just to mess with him at work, hiding a hard on while Riza wondered if he was sick, holding his head on the desk and groaning while he read and refrained from touching himself...

He squirmed a little as Ed pushed him back and began to kiss him. His body. He whimpered as his body responded, twitching to life between his thighs. "Ed... you don't..." Looking at him though he could tell there was no arguing. Again with the dominance. His voice sounded odd to himself as he told Ed. "You touched my thighs and held me in a fist... licking me... like a lollipop."

Ed grinned and moved down in the bed. Roy's member stood at attention. He slipped his hand up the side of one of Roy's thighs then down the other and did it again, using his other hand, rubbing them lovingly. Roy may have a desk job, may not run around as much or if at all but he did have one toned body and his legs were perfect.

Then Ed grasped his cock in his hand and leaned over licking him a few times. "And then what?" He asked pausing between licks. He made sure to suck on the head just a little, lightly nipping his skin. He still tasted so good, salty.

He had to touch him! Sitting up, Roy spread his legs so he could bend his knees. "Its always different," he touched Ed's shoulders and back. "But it always feels wonderful."

He knew Ed wouldn't like a repeat performance of trying to swallow him though. He'd have to show him how later. Laying his hand over Ed's lovingly he took his auto-mail fingers and weaved them with his own. "Rub me with your hand," he breathed. "If it feels good, suck the tip..."

Edward began to stroke Roy as asked, letting his auto-mail fingers gently squeeze Roy's hand. Truth be told he liked having Roy in his mouth up until the end, liked the feel of him, the texture of his skin against his tongue. He did suck the tip, rolled his tongue around it, kissed it every so often. He remembered where Roy guided his hand that morning and stroked him along there and as he did that he took him into his mouth, relaxed his throat as much as he could letting out a soft moan.

"Aah... Ed!" Roy's hand squeezed Ed's auto-mail hand as his lover re-found that highly sensitive spot near the base of his member, along the vein. He moaned as Ed took him deeper, felt himself sliding along his tongue and his crown touching his throat. Despite the indescribable pleasure and anticipation, Roy held still to make sure Ed was okay. His hand on Ed's back snaked up near his head, kneading the muscles of his shoulder gently as Roy just about purred.

He had to remember to breathe, he pulled back trying something different this time, moving his tongue from side to side and sucking a little harder than before. He kept taking Roy all the way, as much as he could and pressing, stroking that place near the base for a moment or two. Then he focused upon the head, bathing it, sucking it, licking it. It felt so nice, so warm and hard yet soft at the same time and the sounds Roy was making made it that much better.

Ed pulled his hand from Roy's as he took him deep again and slipped it between his legs touching his sac, rolling it gently, he knew his auto-mail fingers and hand were cold and he had to be gentle, but he just wanted to touch Roy, make him pant and whimper. He was becoming addicted to the sounds, to Roy.

His hands flew to either side of Ed's shoulders, clutching the bed sheets into his fists as he cried out. His big ego thought he was going to have to teach Ed but Ed was learning all on his own, and he was getting good. He kneaded the bed sheets, bent over and panting as he felt that wonderful tightening before ecstasy.

He gasped and moaned. "Ed... I'm gonna... I... come..."

Ed sucked hard, bobbed his head a little faster. Then Roy's hands left him, clutching the sheets. He could feel Roy's breath upon his back and it was making him so hard. He loved the feel, dreamed of having Roy's warm breath upon his back. Suddenly Roy was talking and not doing a very good job of it.

He lifted his head, letting only his lower lip touch the tip of Roy's member. "Then do it," He licked the slit and stroked him with his hand, hitting that sensitive spot.

Once Ed hit that spot again, Roy lost control and erupted with a strangled moan. His body trembled as tense muscles relaxed. Feeling like he was floating, he took Ed's face between his hands and leaned in, licking his cheek clean where he had painted him. "Are you hard?" Like he had to ask. He licked his jaw, making sure to gather every trace of himself before it made his lover sticky.

Ed closed his eyes as Roy came upon his face, it was warm, felt weird, but didn't make him gag; it was actually kind of kinky. Then Roy's wet hot tongue began lapping at his face. Oh that made him shiver with excitement and whimpered. When Roy asked him if he was hard then licked his jaw he moaned. "Yes, very,"

He smiled opening his eyes and caught Roy's lips with his. He could taste Roy there, getting a little of his semen upon his own lips and licking it off. No, still didn't really like the taste but surely he'd learn to like it or at least get accustomed to it. In deciding that, he kissed Roy again, forcing his tongue into his mouth and sucked his tongue.

"Mmmph," Roy moaned as Ed forced his way into mouth and latched onto his tongue. Something in his mind broke as Ed did that to him, making him feel weak all over with goose bumps. A kiss like that went straight to the groin in a flash... luckily he was well spent in that domain for tonight.

Looking somewhat dazed when they finally broke apart, Roy looked at Ed. Who knew? His lover had secrets yet. He smiled, reaching between Ed's legs to tease his thigh. "Your turn..." Pausing a moment with a brow perked he hmmed and then leaned back, replacing his hand with a foot.

Ed moaned, shifting a little when he felt Roy's hand upon his leg. Then he said it was his turn and he about cried out in protest when Roy paused. He was so hard it hurt, Roy's face bath, sucking his tongue, the look in his eyes when they parted had excelled his lust and he needed release.

He gasped, eyes going wide when he felt Roy's foot upon his leg, when he watched him lean back. Was he going to…use his feet? Oh god that was highly erotic to him. He shifted again getting more comfortable and ran his fingers down the top of the Flame Alchemist's foot, to his ankle, pausing to trace the bone, then continuing on to his shin. He wet his lips letting out a pleasured sigh.

Watching Ed closely, not missing a facial expression, Roy eased the ball of his foot and his toes against Ed's member. He flexed his toes in a massaging motion as he began to stroke him slowly. He was so warm against his toes, so hard... he sighed a little moan for Ed.

"Uhh…Roy…" Ed gasped, his hips bucking into his foot, grasping the sheet with one hand, grasping Roy's shin with the other. God it was so different but so good. What he was doing with his toes…too slow…it was sweet torture and he was almost there. "Uhh…" There! He felt himself let go, couldn't believe it happened so quick, couldn't believe how amazing it felt and he was trembling a little. He didn't know if it was from the excitement or the release or both. He sat there a moment as he came down, panting.

Watching him a moment, a smile on his lips, Roy studied his lover's face. Then, leaning forward, he kissed him gently and held him to his chest. Leaning back again he brushed Ed's hair away from his face as he let his head sink into his pillow. "You should wear your hair down more often," he commented.

Ed smiled, shifting so that his auto-mail wasn't lying directly upon Roy, it was cold metal, he knew because he lived with it all the time. "Okay," It was nice to know Roy liked it so much. "Mm, you feel nice," With that he nuzzled Roy's neck. He was spent, done, ready for sleep, but he didn't want to sleep directly upon his lover and now that he was sated, the sweat drying once again he was a little chilled.

"Roy…" He slipped off him, stopped briefly, long enough to kiss him then got under the covers, snuggling up next to him. He propped his head upon a pillow and reached for Roy's hand again. Roy was probably sick of all the hand holding but he just didn't care, they couldn't do this in public so he was going to get as much of it as he could.

"Sleep well, baby," Roy murmured, squeezing Ed's hand. He drifted a moment and didn't realize it until he felt himself falling and waking from a hypnic jerk, then gave up and surrendered to the suddenly pressing sandman.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Grygon is hosting this over on Live Journal

http:// spurkycreations. livejournal. com/

And she and I thank you very much for reading and reviewing our story. And FMa and it's characters are not ours, we don't own but I certainly wish we did!

* * *

Edward awoke a second time in a strange place, warm, an arm wrapped around him, and someone pressed against his back. Only he knew this morning who it was and where he was and smiled a little to himself.

He yawned, rubbing his eyes and turned over slowly. Roy looked like he was still sleeping and looked once again so peaceful. It really was nice to see him like this and he couldn't help himself and he moved closer and gently kissed his slightly parted lips. Today was a whole new day that would probably filled with interesting surprises like yesterday and mystery and Ed couldn't wait to see it. It was really wonderful that he was lucky enough to know this love thing and know it with this man.

He smiled again, kissed him again then settled back down to watch him for a bit, reaching out to smooth down a stray lock of hair that stuck out funny from Roy's head.

He could get used to being wakened like this. He sighed and took a deeper breath as he woke, years of training putting his body in a wakeful state immediately, ready to go at the first signs of danger. But he wasn't needed in an emergency; it was Ed stirring beneath his arm.

This morning there'd be no missing breakfast he decided in an instant and after a quick nuzzle to Ed's cheek he grinned and tore the blankets off his lover. "Eggs or waffles?" he asked, grabbing his robe from the chair as he hopped off the bed.

That was quick, Ed thought as he sat up a little annoyed that the warmth was taken away from him. Roy certainly was in a good mood or so it seemed. That was nice.

He scratched his head and yawned, shivering from the early morning air. "Don't care…Eggs I guess. Want some help? I can't cook very well but I can help." He smiled, dragging himself from the bed and went after his clothing from yesterday. He needed to shower today. "So um am I supposed to just go to the library or go to your office then the library?"

Roy took a moment to take his lover in before he replied. "Meet me at noon in the library; I'll have a study room held for you..." Roy tied his robe shut. "Get the key from the service desk." He opened a drawer and dug out a plain tee, handing it to Ed. It would be a little big, but he didn't want to see his lover covered from head to toe just yet.

Ed frowned at the shirt then shrugged and set his clothes down and snatched it away from Roy, threw it on and pulled his hair from under the neck. It was comfortable and lose. It fell to about his knees, the sleeves to his elbows. Al would say he was swimming in it but he kind of liked it. It even smelled like Roy. He might just have to steal it for when he went on a mission. He did grab up his boxers and slip them on.

"So are we sharing clothes now because I don't think mine will fit you?" He grinned and sauntered over to his lover. "You're welcome to try." He had a mental image of Roy in tight black pants and his grin only grew.

Roy chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not wearing anything as tight as you do," though he liked being able to see Ed's body in those tight pants, he knew he'd suffocate in something so tight on himself.

He smiled sweetly at his lover wearing his shirt, "but I rather like you in my shirt." He leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Now let's get something to eat before I need to get dressed."

In the kitchen Roy gathered the eggs, sausage, and bread out onto the counter. He didn't so much like to cook but he knew how. And did to save himself from the taste of microwave meals. "How many? And how do you like them?" Roy had an egg poised over the skillet and looked over at Ed.

Edward followed Roy into the kitchen and watched him from the side just waiting for Roy to give him something to do. He scratched his head and blinked a moment when Roy asked him. He was hungry. "Uh two and I don't care; I'll eat them how ever." He really would. "Just make them how ever you like them. Want me to make toast?" He asked reaching for the bread. He was going to have to learn how to cook and cook right, he decided right then, so Roy wouldn't have to do it all the time. Maybe he could get someone to teach him. Who did he know that was a good cook…Gracia, Pinako…

He smiled. Roy looked really good in just a bath robe especially since Ed knew there was nothing on underneath. He'd like to have him for breakfast too, but he was going to have him for lunch. That was something to look forward to.

"You could cut up some vegetables," Roy pointed to a drawer, deciding on omelets instead. He threw the sausage into a pan and began to grind it into little crumbs as it browned. He could feel Ed eyeing him and it took all of his will power not to bend Ed over the table and seduce him there and then. This afternoon would suffice, assuming his will power held up.

Ed pulled out some vegetables, knife, and found a cutting board. Then set to work. He tried to focus upon the task at hand. Once that was done he set everything beside the stove to watch. Roy's hands weren't doing much but oddly enough Ed found them strikingly beautiful. They were strong, smooth, no broken nails or jagged edges, a little slender too. He could just feel those fingers touching him, gliding over his skin and slipping inside of him. It was making him hard just to watch and think.

He jerked and gave himself a mental shake. "I'll set the table," He muttered, turning to a cupboard and opened it. Carefully and annoyed that he had to stand on his tip toes to reach the plates…Who put plates on the second shelf up, he pulled down two and took them to the table. Then he headed toward the silverware drawer and found two forks, took them to the table then took a deep breath as he caught sight of Roy's bare feet. Oh he couldn't stand it; he just had to touch him! A hug, something anything.

So he walked over and wrapped his arms around Roy's waist, resting his head upon his back. That was much better, but worse at the same time as he wanted to do more. He slipped his hands down Roy's stomach.

Roy tensed as Ed hugged him. Oh damn, he felt wonderfully warm there. But hidden against the stove where he was dumping the sausage bits into a bowl was a decidedly happy camper inside a tent. As Ed slipped his hands down his stomach his hand faltered slightly as he cracked an egg and dropped it's insides into the skillet.

Inches away from discovering how happy he was, Roy squirmed as he cracked open another egg. "Ed..." He grabbed his wrist. "How about some orange juice?"

Ed smiled into Roy's back and pulled away. "Sure," he moved around him to another cupboard, took down two glasses, and headed to the refrigerator. He poured it and set it upon the table, put the orange juice back up. Then he was back behind Roy. He really should warn Roy that he hated being idle, it made him fidgety, but this was fun too.

This time instead of reaching for Roy's member he slipped his hand around to grab his ass, biting his lip to keep from snickering. Roy had such a nice ass too, blanketed in soft terrycloth, firm and yet soft.

Startled, Roy jumped a little as his lover fondled his ass. He moaned a little then, his will growing weak as he sprinkled in the vegetables and sausage into the one large omelet of four eggs. "Havin' fun back there, Ed?" He perked a brow over his shoulder with a smile. "If you're nearly done, we could use a large plate..." He breathed unsteadied a moment and he wanted so badly to take off his robe and let Ed play with him however he wanted.

Ed shrugged and left Roy for the cupboard. He stood on his tiptoes again and reached for a plate then handed it to him with a grin. "You know Mustang you really are irresistible. It's no wonder all the girls want you." He licked his lips slowly. "But you're right we should get breakfast finished. I mean I wouldn't want you to be late." With that he walked over to the table and sat down smiling and letting his eyes travel Roy's frame.

Frowning in slight confusion, Roy dished out the large omelet onto the plate and walked over to sit next to Ed. "You're going to make me late, aren't you?" He picked up a fork and offered Ed a bite.

Ed looked at the food then met Roy's obsidian eyes. It did occur to him to do so, he could think of plenty of things they could do instead of eating breakfast and going about their separate ways for the day. He shrugged and took the bite of food. Quietly he chewed it and swallowed.

"Only if you want me too." He slipped his foot under the table to run it up the side of Roy's leg then pulled away. "Breakfast is really good."

Roy took a moment to think it over as he chewed a bite of their meal. Leaning forward he caressed Ed's chin as he offered him another bite with the fork. He just perked a brow in answer, not giving him a yes or no. His lover had a stubborn mind of his own, and would do what he saw fit... knowing Roy was weak for him.

That was annoying…Not a yes, a no, or a maybe. Well fine be vague, Ed thought, taking the bite of food. He could just sit there and arch his eyebrow all he wanted. Ed snatched the fork from Roy's hand and pulled the plate closer to him, so much for setting the table. Oh well less dishes he had to wash later.

He sighed and set about feeding Roy. Only he stood up and came closer to his lover, forcing his way upon Roy's lap.

As Ed forced himself onto his lap, Roy smirked and hummed around a forkful of breakfast. "I got a surprise for you," he didn't want the rumor mill starting so early at work. Plus, he had something different in mind this time... "Something you haven't done before."

Ed frowned. Something he hadn't done? What in the world could that be? What was he up too? He dished up another bite and took it for himself then set the fork aside and picked up one of the glasses of orange juice. Roy's cooking was really good, not too bad for a guy who lived alone…

He smirked as he set the glass down. "Okay I'll bite, what?"

"I'll show you just as soon as you go get that tube we're both so fond of," Roy could barely hide his anticipation.

He waited until Ed was out of sight before slipping out of his robe and walking to the end of the table facing the hall way. Turning his back on the hallway he leaned over the table onto his elbows and spread his legs.

He looked over his shoulder to see the look on his lover's face when he returned.

When Edward returned to the kitchen the lube fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor. "O-oh," There Roy stood or rather bent presenting his rear. It was shocking, scary, and very arousing at the same time. Ed didn't think he could feel all of those emotions all at once. A hundred what if's swam through his head at once making him a little light headed. What if he didn't do this right? What if he if hurt Roy? What if he was really bad at this? What if, what if, what if what if…What if this was really good… He was curious to know what Roy felt when inside of him, wanted to know if Roy had some secret hidden place like he did.

He swallowed and bent over to pick up the lube with a trembling hand. "So you want me to…Okay…"

Perhaps this had been too forward, Roy mused after seeing Ed's reaction. Smiling, he straightened and turned to approach Ed. "It's easy," he said softly, taking his lover's hand. "I'll show you..."

Facing Ed, he took the tube from his trembling hand and squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers, then rubbed it up and down two of them to coat them. "I've wondered what'd it be like to have you inside me," he smiled, almost nervously as he pulled Ed closer and turned partially away. One hand leaning on the table, he guided Ed's fingers with his other hand as he spread his legs.

Ed swallowed again and let out a soft gasp as Roy spoke. Then Roy guided his fingers toward him. Easy, yeah this part of it. He should just do what Roy had done to him, why didn't he think of that before? Roy must really trust him to do this, or really want it. That was a little comforting, but he was still nervous.

Gently as he could he eased one finger inside of Roy. He was so warm and tight. He wet his lips feeling his half hard on get harder. Slowly, because he knew he could really hurt Roy if he wasn't careful, he began stroking him.

Biting his lip, Roy closed his eyes with a whimper. It had been a long time since he'd done this, but the memories suddenly came flooding back. How it felt to be stretched open with a lover's fingers, his other fingers resting on the curve of his cheeks. The pain mixed with pleasure.

"Ooh, that's good," he moaned, releasing Ed's wrist. "Aah... add another finger," he opened his eyes, watching Ed through his eyelashes.

Ed shuddered at the sound of Roy's voice, his moaned talking. It was encouraging to say the least hot to say the most and it made him want this more. It was strange he was perfectly content to let Roy be on top, enjoyed it so much but it was nice that Roy was letting him experience this.

Gently he slipped another finger inside. A thought came to his mind and hesitantly he reached his auto-mail hand up, moved closer, and trailed his fingers down Roy's spine, trailed them over his back, and left little kisses along the way.

He gripped the edge of the table hard with both hands, his heart pounding, his breath hitching. He felt so good. "Nnnh..." He moaned, arching slightly at the feel of Ed's auto-mail and moist mouth on his back. "Ed... hnn... I'm ready..." He spread his legs a little further, leaned down on the table a little more.

Ed nearly purred with delight when Roy's back arched a little. He could feel the ever so soft vibrations of Roy's moan in his back, tickling his lips. He smiled, pulling his fingers out gently and reached for the lube.

He coated himself then lined himself up and eased ever so slowly inside. He moaned softly, closed his eyes, and grasped hold of his lover's hips. Roy was so tight, so hot, so soft…He felt so unbelievably good.

Slowly he began moving back and forth. "Uhh…" He moaned reaching up Roy's back. He had too…he needed…god it was so good… "Roy…uhh…hands…Uhhh…"

God he just wanted his hands, touch them, even his fingers tips.

Roy gasped and moaned. Ed stretched him just right. Nearly painfully. "Yesss..." He panted. Hearing Ed's moans and request for his hands he balanced himself on one, needing it to lean on the table and reached over his shoulder with the other.

Ed reached for his lovers hand, panting. Roy's cry made him shudder. As soon as he clasped it, he felt a surge of warmth like it made this more personal, more than it could get, and it also excited him to no end.

He thrust a little faster, a little harder, gasping, moaning. That familiar wonderfully blissful tightening started to build up again, powerfully and he cried out into the morning air. "Roy…ahh…ahhh…uhh…" Just a ittle more, he had to wait just a bit more, but he felt so good.

Somehow he managed to switch hands and reach around with his flesh hand to grasp Roy's cock, somehow managed to stroke him, and nip at his back.

Roy gripped Ed's auto-mail hand hard, crying out as Ed wrapped his fingers around his member. Harder. Faster. His lover's teeth on his back. Roy felt himself coiling. "Ed! Aah..." He panted for each breath, waves of pleasure hitting him harder.

When he came it was as if his mind blacked out. There was nothing but a profound ecstasy encasing him as he squeezed Ed's hand and arched with a loud cry, letting go of the coil to let it burst free from his body.

Ed was lost to it all, the sounds emanating from Roy's throat, his hand gripping his auto-mail, though he could only feel the pressure and no warmth, the way he felt arching against him, the tightening of his body around him so powerfully, his seed spilling upon his hand.

Ed screamed bucking into his lover one last time as he hit that wall so hard again, shattering, shaking violently. Panting, he slumped forward, his cheek resting upon Roy's sweat kissed back. He was nearly sobbing; weak even, barely able to stand upon his own two legs. He moved his arms weakly, hugging on to the flame alchemist tight.

"Roy…are you…okay?" he managed to get out as his mind came back to him. Slowly he pulled out, still hugging him. God help him if he hurt him. He didn't know how rough he'd gotten and he was still nervous about this, a little scared.

Leaning on the table, waiting for his senses to return to normal, he heard Ed and smiled. He turned in his embrace to face him, a sated smile on his lips and in his eyes as he looked at Ed. "I'm better than okay," he breathed.

Noticing his lover's wobbly legs, he pulled him closer and slipped an arm under his as he stooped. "Are you?" He chuckled and nuzzled his ear.

Edward leaned into Roy's embrace, closed his eyes as his lover nuzzled his ear. "Mmm hmm," He mumbled. "Stop laughing at me bastard." It was a halfhearted retort at best.

He forced Roy to stand up straighter, pushed his way to make it happen and just stood there, resting his head upon his strong chest. He smiled hearing Roy's heart beating strongly, becoming steadier, and closed his eyes. He could stay like this forever he only wished they had forever, but they didn't, and proof of that ticked away upon the wall softly.

He muttered to himself as he tore himself from Roy's warm embrace moments later. "You're not going to be late," He said as he placed his hands upon Roy's chest and pushed him to his chair, legs still a little wobbly but working fine. Oh great breakfast would be cold now, oh well it wasn't like he'd trade this mornings happenings for warm food. Now that was a scary thought. He gave himself a metal slap. He had to get his

Colonel fed, showered, dressed, and out the door when his subordinates came to pick him up.

Ed paused in the pushing long enough to stand on his tip toes to give Roy a kiss. "Okay eat, then go take a shower, and get dressed." He paused a moment. "I'm going to call my brother today, get an exact time of when he plans to be back, maybe get him to stick with Winry a little longer if that's okay?"

Roy nodded, "Sounds fine." He stooped to pick up his robe and then slipped back into it. "And Ed?" He smirked. "You're already sounding like a house wife..." He blinked, the smirk fading, "do we know each other so well?"

Ed blinked a moment then glared. He tried to count to ten like Al suggested. He really did he got to two but he just couldn't let it go. That bastard! "I AM NOT A GIRL!" With that he swiped the lube up from the table and stomped into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

Stunned, Roy stood a moment before following Ed. He knocked gently before opening the door. "Ed," he pocketed his hands and stood in the door way. "That's not what I said."

Edward snatched his clothes from the hamper then tossed them back. He still had to take a shower. He marched over to the bed and huffed, yanking the sheet and blanket up and rearranging the pillows. He glared at the bed. "You said 'You're already sounding like a house wife,' How does that not implicate that I'm a girl?! I. Am. Not. A. Girl! I. Am. A. Guy you bastard!" He steamed. "How does me getting you ready for work make me a girl damn it?!"

"It was a joke," Roy sighed. "I never expected to hear you say those things." He took his robe off and slipped into his boxers and a tee shirt. "Don't make such a big deal out of such a small thing," he found a clean pair of uniform pants in his closet and pulled them out.

Edward squirmed and all he seemed to hear was the word 'small'. "WHO

ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE NEEDS A LADDER TO SEE OVER AN ANT HILL!" he shouted, painting afterwards.

"Ed..." Roy ran a hand over his face. "Fine." He grabbed a shirt from his closet and buttoned it up. "Be mad. I don't have the time to coddle you." He grabbed his uniform shirt and slipped it on, then ducked into the restroom to run a wet hand through his hair.

"Fine!" Ed barked and flopped down upon the bed tapping his foot upon the wooden floor in annoyance. Wait… coddle him? He wasn't some little kid! Jerk! He huffed once more and scratched his head then got up to finish making the bed. Once that was finished he headed for the bathroom, stopping long enough to gather some clean clothes from his suit case.

Coming out of the bathroom, Roy approached Ed hesitantly. "I have to go..." He leaned down in an attempt to kiss Ed goodbye.

Edward glared and ducked, slipping around him, muttering to himself before slamming the door. He sighed, tossing his clothes to the vanity and leaned into the shower to turn on the water. He didn't hear anything but the falling water and jumped back hissing and cursing as he'd only turned on the hot.

"Damn it," He reached in and quickly spun the cold handle and waited until it was right temperature before stripping out of Roy's shirt and stepping in. The water felt nice, nice and warm and he sighed, relaxing.

As the water soothed him he began to simmer down and just let his mind unravel. He thought over everything in the last two days, this morning. He reached for the shampoo and cringed. "Shit!" he hissed, yanking it up and squeezing out a little. Roy must really be pissed at him now. He was such an idiot! Why was it he could never reign in his temper when it mattered?! Why couldn't he take a joke?

Sighing, he decided to apologize to Roy at lunch if he even showed up. He wouldn't blame him if he didn't. He finished with his hair taking his time, no doubt Roy would be gone by now.

Finally he was finished and got out, dried off, and put on his clothes. He picked up Roy's shirt and held it to his nose, inhaling his lovers scent. Damn it, he should have kissed him. He missed him already, felt terrible.

Shaking his head, he hurried to bush and braid his hair, then went to finish breakfast, and cleaned up the kitchen, doing the dishes and wiping up the counters. Then he found the book on flame alchemy he'd picked up the day before and headed out. He needed to call Alphonse still, hoping he could salvage things with Roy, but he could take a break from reading midmorning.

Roy had waited outside the bathroom a few moments before he heard Havoc's car pull up. With a sigh he left without a goodbye, his mood spoiled. He sat in the car on the way to work with his arms crossed and a brooding look on his face, ignoring his subordinate's questioning glances.

He took Hawkeye to the library first thing, not hiding the subject matter nor the clearance level on the materials he was looking for. Finding what he was looking for he tucked the small book into an envelope and then headed for his office.

The book wasn't much, but it was a start and the time he had spent searching had given him time to reflect on this morning. He'd only been with Ed a few days and already they were fighting. He wasn't sure if that was healthy, but at least they were back to normal. Normal for them, at least.

His recovered good mood didn't last long. Hughes had managed to scent his best friend out and cornered him with new photos of his daughter. But he didn't end the conversation with 'find yourself a wife' this time. The way Hughes eyed him before leaving his office made Roy sweat. Hughes knew something was up with his friend in the love-life arena and he planned on getting to the bottom of it since Roy decided to deny such a thing.

"I just hope this person makes you happy, Roy," he stopped in the door way a moment, giving Roy another chance to spill, then left.

"Of course he makes me happy... he just has annoying anger issues," Roy grumbled to himself and turned his chair to gaze out the window. He sighed and glanced at the clock. It was going to be a long morning.

Edward sighed, looking at his pocket watch. It was only ten and he wasn't making much progress in the way of deciphering this code. He knew it had something to do with guns, but since he didn't really know anything about guns since he'd never even fired one, he didn't know what half of this stuff was. For instance he had no idea what a matchlock was let alone a Brown Bess. He did know what a single shot was and a musket but…Ugh this was just annoying. He was going to have to look half of this stuff up and then try to figure out what was what and which word was what. Damn it!

Shaking his head, he closed his pocket watch and decided to head down to a pay phone to call Alphones. Maybe a break in the studying would do something for him. He took off his coat and left it lying over his notes and book so no one would come a long and try to clean up after him.

When he got to a phone booth outside, he dug out some change and stuffed it into the meter then dialed Winry's home in Resembool. It rang twice before Winry's voice chirped out the business jargon for Rockbell Auto-mail.

"Hey Winry, is Al around?" He asked.

"Ed!" She cried. "Hey wait you don't want to talk to me?"

Ed sighed, leaning against the booth frame. "That's not it, I'm just busy doing some research and I needed to ask Al a question. How are you and Pinako?" He added the last bit to save his ass and later his head from the wrath of her wrench.

"We're okay; I'll go get Al okay?"

"Yeah," He replied and could hear chatter in the back ground. Then the familiar faint clanking of his brother's metal body.

"Hello brother, Winry says you wanted to ask me something?" Al's soft voice said through the phone.

Ed smiled as it was so good to hear him. "Hey Al, are you having a nice

stay with Winry?"

"Yes, she's been explaining something about auto-mail to me so I can help you take care of yours. How are you, did you get anymore leads on the stone?"

Ed blew his bangs from his eyes. "No, and I'm fine, had another fight with Mustang this morning."

"What about this time?" Al asked concerned. "You didn't lose it again over a you know what comment, you know he only does that to get a reaction."

"I know I know he just…Ugh look I'm doing fine. I'm doing some research and since you're having fun why don't you stay awhile longer. I'll let you know if anything comes along and I won't leave until you get back k?"

"Is something wrong Ed?" Al asked. There was a hint of suspicion in his voice that made Edward nervous.

"N-no, why would there be anything wrong?"

"You sound nervous, maybe I should come back."

"No Al! I'm fine, just…just a little frustrated with this research is all. Don't worry about me; take a few extra days or even a week. Who knows when we'll get another break and you'll get to see Winry." Please oh please say you will. Ed pleaded silently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Ed replied.

"Okay well I'll take a week, make sure you call if something comes up."

"I will, can't go with out you right?"

"Right, oh I have to go, glad you're okay brother."

"Yeah you too, bye," Ed said and hung up the phone heaving a sigh of relief. He slumped back against the cold glass.

After about a minute of just standing there he headed back up to the library, remembering he was supposed to get a key from the service desk. He obtained that then gathered his things, heading for the study room.

Once there he plopped down to take a stab at his notes and the book again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Co-written by Grygon as Roy and Crimsonlantern as Ed. Grygon is posting this on her lj site**

**http:// spurkycreations .livejournal. com/**

**Warning: Very graphic and will continue to get so in the next chapter.**

* * *

As noon rolled around, ever so slowly, Roy was reluctant to meet with Ed. If their emotions got the best of them in Central they might as well paste memos to their foreheads reading "Re: Flame and Fullmetal. Sleeping together." But it was more than that. So much more.

It wasn't hard to punch Ed's buttons, and though it amused Roy he wasn't all too sure why he did it. He knew how Ed was going to react this morning to both comments, but he had made them anyway... and he couldn't give himself an honest answer as to why. Perhaps he was trying to drive Ed away before someone got hurt...

As noon came, Roy suddenly developed a great interest in the stack of paperwork in front of him and he tackled it nearly happily. He was procrastinating something he had looked forward to yesterday all because of a little fight... so brave. The Flame Alchemist was dreading a few strong words.

Clenching a fist, he sighed and pushed away from his desk a little after 1. Taking a detour, he personally delivered an envelope just recently stuffed of signed reports to the main desk before he headed to the library.

Though he got a few questioning looks from people as he strolled purposefully into the library and towards the back, he was not bothered. The study rooms were in a quiet corner and Roy silently let himself into the one he had held for Ed. He locked the door and sighed in relief that the blinds were already drawn closed.

Without a word he fished out the brown envelope with the book inside and tossed it on the table in front of Ed.

Edward had been in the middle of reading up on Arequbus when he heard something hit the table in front of him. Needless to say it startled him and he jumped. Lifting his eyes slowly, he saw first blue then the face he wanted to see the most but was kind of dreading. Roy just stood there looking at him and he winced. He really needed to apologize for this morning and he came. He really came! But he couldn't tell if Roy was still angry or not. He had to be, but maybe Ed could fix that, a little at least.

He attempted a small sheepish smile. "Hi…about this morning…sorry." Quickly he looked away feeling himself turn red. He'd never apologized to Mustang before and he felt like such an idiot even now. He sighed heavily. "Really I am."

Roy looked at Ed a long moment before he sighed. He hadn't wanted an apology and it only made him feel guilty now, that Ed had thought he needed to apologize when it was Roy who had antagonized his lover this morning... walking around the table he looked at the stacks of books, the center of them all being the Flame Alchemy, and smiled briefly.

"You don't need to apologize... I guess we're both at fault, aren't we?" He sat on the edge of the table. "When I say things like that I'm not trying to make you mad. I don't mean them in the ways you think I do..." He reached down to tip Ed's chin up and look him in the eye. "Do you understand?"

Ed gave him a smile, relieved inside that there wasn't anymore yelling and things seemed to be getting better for them, between them as apposed to this morning. He lifted his hand and took hold of Roy's. Yes, he understood he just didn't know why Roy felt the need to rub it in that he was short or kind of girly looking. Maybe the man just liked to be irritating.

He stood up slowly, keeping hold of his lover's hand. "I get it, you're a pain in the ass and so am I." He paused a moment. "I talked to Al this morning, got him to stay with Winry a week longer. Is that okay?"

Roy nodded, "Whatever makes you comfortable. But you know he has to come back some day, and we won't be able to hide this from him." He looked down at their joined hands and pulled Ed closer. He didn't care how Ed took it; he enfolded Ed's hand between his own. He loved his hands and maybe his lover would find something antagonizing about the way he wanted to hold them but he did so anyway. "Are you going to tell him or just let him find out?"

"I know," Ed nearly groaned. "And I want to tell him, I tell Al everything, but…I'll figure it out before he gets back." He smiled, looking at their hands and lifted his free hand to his lover's face. He moved even closer and brought Roy's head down to give him a kiss. He paused a moment, the smile fading a little, "I missed you," That sounded so mushy but it was the truth and he didn't care. Before Roy could say something or even smirk he pressed his lips to his gently.

Eyes widening a little at the confession, he was quieted before he had a chance to respond and all words vanished at the touch of his lover's lips. He hummed softly and pulled Ed closer, but pulled away from his lips. "Me too," he said. It had been such a long morning, full of guilt and worry and his mind running here and there unable to focus on anything.

Wanting to look his lover in the eye without stooping, he pushed away from where he sat on the table and sat on the edge of Ed's chair. Looking up at him he hooked his fingers in his lover's belt loops and pulled him close again.

Edward smiled and glanced back to see if the door was locked. It was, so he straddled Roy's lap. "I was looking at the book…I haven't got it figured out yet and who ever wrote it really liked guns. I think I know more about the guns themselves now than I ever wanted. And it's not just type either, there are model numbers too. You weren't kidding when you said I'd have fun trying to decipher it."

He scratched his head. "I keep getting side tracked and end up looking up the guns instead of actually trying to figure out what is what, but I think I've got match lock narrowed down to sulfur. You read this one right?" He pleaded with his amber eyes for Roy to give him a hint, anything.

"I didn't have to," Roy shook his head, settling his arms loosely around Ed. He found himself looking at a pair of puppy dog eyes and blinked, Ed had never looked at him that way before. But had he earlier, they probably would have ended up together much earlier. Roy found himself wanting to give in. But he couldn't, not all together... "Do you have a pen and paper?"

Edward nodded, turning around to grab his notebook and pen. Roy didn't have to read the book? Huh, did that mean he knew who wrote it or did he write it. Granted he didn't know a lot about Roy, hell he felt like he didn't know hardly anything save for that he liked ham, was a good cook, and several other little things he wasn't going to think about at the moment, but he just didn't think Roy knew a lot about guns. Hmm, time to test that, he thought.

He grinned as he turned back around with pen and paper in hand. "Okay Colonel, if an arquebuse is mounted on a wagon then how heavy is the ball they carry?"

Roy chuckled. Scooting back in the chair to give Ed more room, he slipped a hand around his stomach and pulled him up against him. "I wouldn't know that, Ed." He reached around and tapped the paper. "Draw the array from my gloves." He took another piece of paper and to the side to roll it into a long cone, smashing the bigger end so it would stand up straight on the table.

"The man who wrote that book was my teacher. He never taught me the code, or anything about weaponry. Just alchemy."

Edward watched for a moment, wondering what Roy was up to. How could he not know the code if the person who wrote it was his teacher? Somehow that didn't make any sense to him. Izumi had taught him how to crack her code, giving he and Al little hints and letting them figure it out from there. But every teacher was different he supposed. In some cases he hoped every teacher was different. Izumi didn't seem to have a problem kicking his ass and had done it nearly everyday. Just thinking about it made gave him the chills. That woman was scary sometimes. If she only knew that he'd gone into the military. Oh what a good ass kicking that would be.

He smirked deciding to be a smart ass. "It's about three and a half ounces," he wet his lips and put the pen to paper. Carefully he drew out the array and turned the note book around. "Now what?"

Pulling out a glove, Roy pulled it on and snapped to light the top of the cone he had made. "Now you're going to put that out before it burns the table." He placed his other hand over Ed's and onto the array he had drawn. "You don't control the flame," he explained. "But the oxygen around it. By feeding or starving the flame you can make it do whatever you want."

Starving the flame of oxygen in a room full of it… Edward suddenly had a new understanding and respect for anyone who used flame alchemy. That was the difficult part. It wasn't just as easy as he said it. He also had to think of all the other gasses that were in the air they breathed and take them into account then focus upon the area and make sure he did it right least he set the table on fire or worse blew it up. Well ultimately oxygen played the major role so he supposed Roy was right and he certainly wouldn't question his lover on something he was so skilled at. And he had to think quickly because the fire was eating that cone of paper like it was staving.

He took a breath and focused upon it, felt the alchemy buzz and tingle through him. He was intent upon putting it out and decided sucking the oxygen surrounding the flame would be most effective, though in the back of his mind he also thought just slapping it down a few times to put it out would work too. But that wasn't the point and he wasn't going to take an alchemy lesson for granted.

He did as asked and the flame was gone just before it reached the end leaving a little smoke behind, coiling up into the air. He smiled. Not as hard as he thought it might have been. He'd have to show Al.

Ed turned back to look at the array beneath their hands, only he couldn't see it since their hands were covering it. Smiling again, he flipped his hand around beneath Roy's. It was… enjoyable to be like this, learning from Roy, sitting this close, touching. As much as he wanted to learn more, he would rather just sit like this for a moment or more longer. "Thanks,"

Threading their fingers together, Roy squeezed his hand and brought it up to his lips. Inhaling deeply, he could smell books and paper and ink on Edward. It was strangely relaxing and familiar. "I don't mind teaching you," he replied. "But why do you want to learn it so much?" He gestured at all the books and research Ed had on the table.

Edward grinned, dropping his eyes to their hands a moment then meeting his lovers. He was happy Roy didn't mind teaching him, no thrilled. "Because it's fascinating," He felt himself blush. "The first time I saw flame alchemy I thought it was really…" He didn't want to say cool, or neat, because it was much more than that. "Interesting and awesome. It's also another facet of alchemy that I haven't looked at. You know before

I was looking for the stone I wanted to learn everything. Al and I used to sit in our father's old room back home and study. I think we read every book he left. Our mom let us as long as we put everything back. Our first attempt, we made a doll for Winry and we pulled it off."

He didn't know why he was telling Roy this, but he found he didn't mind in the least. He kind of liked just talking with Roy about something. He knew he could tell Roy things, maybe not everything like Al, but he knew he could talk about alchemy and Roy would understand. He could also talk about a few things related to his family because Roy knew what he'd done and wouldn't make him say anything he didn't want too. Roy had never asked him or pushed him.

He sighed. "We learned everything on our own at first then we found a teacher after Mom died. She was nice when she wasn't being a sadistic witch." He smiled. "She'd kick my ass if she knew I was in the military."

Roy was familiar with Ed's father. He'd been looking for him for a long time now. But Ed was touchy about his father so he didn't bring it up at the moment. He chuckled then, "I bet she would. People misunderstand the military." Not that the stories weren't true. "Especially if she knew why you joined." he said softly, his thumb rubbing over Ed's knuckles. "But I think she'd understand then, wouldn't she."

He was touched by Ed's confession in his fascination with flame alchemy. Perhaps they had more in common than they thought. Roy still got a thrill, a spike in adrenaline when he used it. He snapped his fingers again and held a flame just above his palm, letting it dance. "It's like a lover, isn't it? You want to hold it but it'll burn you. You try to control it but you only can through manipulation. And all the time it ignites a sharp pain through your middle." Taking his glove he handed it to Ed and then took his auto-mail hand, passing the dieing flame to him.

Edward shrugged. "I don't think she'd be happy, might beat me up again and Al too…" He smiled again as Roy passed the flame to him. Immediately he focused a little energy upon feeding the flame oxygen, not too much, just enough to keep it going for awhile. It was one of the most exciting things he'd done alchemically in so long and he was glad he'd finally learned something new, something so fickle and beautiful. He thought on Roy's words and met his obsidian eyes, wondering. "Is that what I'm doing to you, burning you?"

Roy nodded slightly. "Don't misunderstand. People think all fire can bring is pain and death, but it makes way for new life by discarding old burdens. It cleanses. Even if it hurts us in ways we don't fully understand." He smiled softly at that and leaned in to whisper in Ed's ear. "Your fire is the most excruciating I've felt."

Ed closed his eyes. It couldn't be taken in a bad way, not with how he'd spoken so softly or how he'd smiled and the confession both soothed and burned him, leaving a pleasant ache. For Ed that was as good as Roy telling him he loved him.

Letting the flame die, Ed dropped the glove and all thoughts of alchemy flew out the door. He turned his face and caught Roy's lips gently.

Meeting Ed's lips, Roy licked them before seeking out his moist tongue. He always tasted a bit salty, and always so smooth like oil. Roy hummed a bit, hand dropping to Ed's thigh and his lips pressing a bit harder.

"I want to do something for you," he whispered, lips still brushing against Ed's.

Ed kissed him back, running his hand up Roy's arm. "Hmm? You don't have too," he whispered and broke away to kiss his jaw, his neck. He wanted him, wanted to touch and taste him. He slipped his tongue from between his lips and slowly licked up his neck to his ear. Then he gently bit his ear lobe.

Roy moaned lowly, tilting his head as Ed licked his neck. "I want to," he sighed, his flesh goose bumping at the feel of Ed's teeth and warm breath on his lobe. "I think you'll enjoy it," he touched Ed, his hands sliding down his back and around to unclasp his belt. "Another alchemy lesson."

Edward smiled and bit into Roy's neck getting a taste of him. He could feel his lover's hands upon his belt and grew hard just from anticipation. "Mmm," He murmured and opened up the uniform jacket. He ran his hands down Roy's chest, feeling the muscles through the soft white dress shirt. "You don't have to be back," He kissed Roy's lips. "Anytime soon do you?"

Roy shrugged and smiled, "We have time." He nibbled Ed's lower lip as he worked on the button and zipper of the pants. "I like it when you bite," he murmured. "Especially my neck." His eyes gleamed as he pushed Ed's shirt up, touching his stomach to his chest where he thumbed his nipples. "Like a dog will bite another where it's vulnerable to show it whose alpha..." He smirked. "Do you think you're an alpha, Ed?"

Edward's breath hitched in his throat as his hands tugged upon his lover's shirt. Alpha male? He smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." He grinned starting on the buttons. "Are you?" He sought out Roy's mouth and forced his tongue inside before he could answer. In truth he liked it when Roy dominated him but he also liked dominating Roy. He'd learned that last night.

Getting the shirt open, he trailed down to Roy's chest licking and nipping until he came to one of his nipples and sucked, swirled his tongue around it.

Moaning lowly, Roy stroked Ed's back as his lover brought his nipple to erect attention. It seemed odd in a public place but he wanted Ed completely unclothed. They had the time and privacy so he pushed aside the strangeness of it and pulled up on the back of Ed's shirt with one hand, the other cradling the back of his blond head. He was so good with his mouth!

Ed smiled and removed his shirt for him, tossing it aside. Then he bent over to remove his boots and socks before he pushed Roy's shirt and uniform jacket over his shoulders. He still couldn't get over how stunning Roy looked and took a moment to just take him in.

Finally he started upon Roy's pants, leaning in, pressing their bodies against each other. He moaned softly from his warmth and sought out his lips, finding Roy's tongue. Once he had it he sucked gently upon it.

His moan was muffled, but he couldn't help the sounds Ed was pulling out of him. Letting the shirt and uniform fall off his arms he let the arms drop to the sides of the chair and returned his hands to touching Ed's firm body, running them down his back to cup and knead his ass while he raised his hips against Ed's.

Ed slipped off Roy's lap and pulled his pants down, kicking them off with his boxers then backed up into the table. Reaching behind him with one hand, he shoved the books and note book aside to make room then motioned with his finger for Roy to come get him. He grinned and lifted himself upon the table, waiting.

Smiling, Roy stood and shed his pants, kicking his boots off in the process. Reaching around Ed, he found the tie that held his braid closed and tugged it off gently. Leaning in he inhaled Ed's scent before licking his neck. "Are you certain? You're not sore?" His hands rested on his knees, gently pushing them apart.

A shiver ran up Edward's spine when he felt his lover's warm tongue upon his neck. "I'm okay…" He whispered, pulling him closer. "I promised you we'd…you know here last night. And…I want you." With that he reached down to stroke Roy's member to prove his point.

Roy groaned at the touch along his length. "I told you I'd give you a break," he whispered. "Besides, I forgot the bottle," and his soft gaze said he had forgotten it on purpose.

He kissed Ed's neck again, biting his collar bone and not very gently before he moved down to bite his chest, leaving a red welt. His fingers wrapped around Ed's member, began to tug and pump on his hard length.

Ed gave him a pouting look then Roy bit him and he moaned softly. This he liked and when Roy touched him he whimpered and gasped. That felt so good and he didn't care that Roy left the bottle behind anymore. He was being considerate and he appreciated it. He wasn't that sore, in fact he wasn't even all that bothered, but he wouldn't argue. One fight a day was too much.

He smiled, moving his hand a little harder and faster along Roy's cock. The man wasn't going to get out of here unless he came because Edward felt himself beginning to climb. He didn't know how in the world that was possible but he didn't care.

Gasping, Roy grabbed Ed and pulled him to the very edge of the table, pushing his hand away and locking his fist over both of them. He simultaneously thrust, rubbing his cock against Ed's, and stroked them with his hand. His other hand held onto Ed like a lifeline as he moaned and gasped lowly, trying to keep his cries quiet since he didn't want someone overhearing this. No matter how good it felt.

Ed was close. The way he squirmed and tensed... Roy doubled his efforts, leaning over and resting his forehead against Ed's neck as his mind and body reeled. He pressed his mouth to Ed's shoulder to muffle his cry when he came.

Ed whimpered when Roy locked his hand over his, preventing him from touching him really. It was so much like the first night they'd…His eyes clamped shut along with his mouth and he tried so hard to be quiet, not to scream as his hips jerked, bucking one last time as he came.

Panting, he pulled one of his hands free from Roy's gasp and wrapped his arm around his neck to keep him there. He felt exposed sitting here naked, wanted his clothes but didn't want to move on the off chance that Roy would also get dressed and then leave. He wanted him to stay a little longer, just a few more minutes, maybe ten, twenty… Damn if he was this bad just from being away from him for a few hours what would he be like when he had to leave for days on end? And he knew it wasn't just the sex, though that was great. It was his smile, the way he smelled, tasted, felt, his voice. He used to try and get away from him and now he just wanted to be with him all the time.

Breathing hard, Roy smelled Ed with each breath. His sweat, his arousal, his orgasm, the soap he used. He smiled and nuzzled his neck where he had rested his head. "Maybe we should fight more often," he teased with a slight chuckle.

Groaning, Ed shook his head. "Probably will." He sighed pulling away a little. "So what's this alchemy lesson about and this time tell me what you want for dinner so I don't have to guess." He grinned. "I won't let you leave until you tell me, at least the dinner part."

Roy leaned back and looked at Ed. "What about what you want?" He smirked. "Anything's fine, so get what you feel like." Leaning down he got some tissues from his pants pocket and cleaned Ed's abdomen where he had splashed him. "As for the lesson: some alchemy you won't learn from any book at the library." He didn't elaborate.

Ed slipped off the table and picked up his discarded clothing and began to pull them on. He smiled; musing over something he'd been told. "That's true, some of what my teacher taught Al and I wasn't in any books." Pulling his shirt over his head after zipping and buttoning his pants, Ed reached back to re-braid his hair. "More flame alchemy?"

Roy blinked in a start, had their teacher... then he chuckled nervously. Of course she hadn't, Ed's mind just wasn't where his was at the moment.

He pulled his pants back on and tightened the belt before following with his boots and tucked the pant legs in. "I should be home earlier tonight," he commented. "Maybe by dessert you'll be able to light the fire place with my glove."

Now that would be something interesting. He should probably practice a little before then. He'd head back to the dorms before getting dinner, that way one, it would look like he'd actually been there, and two, he wouldn't risk burning anything down in Roy's house. Just thinking about having to explain that one made him queasy. Oh and he could pick up an extra set of clothes and another note book.

He frowned thinking about what sounded good for dinner…He realized he'd missed lunch. No wonder he was a tad bit hungry. Hmm…He shrugged and finished with his hair. "Sounds good, thanks."

"We'll have to go out some night," Roy buttoned up his shirt and tucked it in. "A park." He was reluctant to leave any time soon. It was nice to be out from under Hawkeye's attentiveness, though he didn't know what he'd do without her.

He grabbed his uniform top and slipped it on, making sure all was tidy and wrinkles were smoothed with his hands. "How do I look?"

Edward rolled his eyes but smiled, blushing a little. "Edible," Roy wanted to take him out in public? Could they get away with that? Surely people would see them together and it would pose some wonder. Then again it all depended on what they were doing he supposed.

He walked over to the table and began to close a few books, books he wouldn't exactly need. He noticed the folder upon the table and frowned, picking it up. "What's this?"

"Just some reading I thought you'd enjoy," Roy smiled. "I found it this morning. Perhaps you'll find it useful." Picking up his glove from the floor he handed it to Ed. "Be careful with that." Though he wasn't sure, he figured Ed could do flame alchemy without the glove. Perhaps they'd find out tonight.

Ed looked at the glove in surprise. He hesitated a moment before taking it. Forget the reading for a moment, Roy was giving him one of his alchemic gloves and trusting him with it. It was…Wow! "I will, uh are you sure?" He asked meeting Roy's eyes as ran his fingers over the material.

"Yeah," Roy smiled. "Keep it safe, don't get caught with it..." he didn't have to spell out what that would mean if Ed did get caught with his glove. Though he still wasn't sure how others would take it. There had been relationships formed in Central before. But... better safe than sorry.

Leaning down he kissed Ed gently. "I should go..." But he didn't want to.

Okay, maybe practicing in his dorm would be a bad idea. Ed slipped the glove into his pocket. He smiled into Roy's kiss and pulled back just enough to speak. "You should…but." He kissed him slipping his tongue inside his mouth. Roy really should go, god help them if Hawkeye came in with that stern look she gave Roy when he was procrastinating. That was a scary thought and how would she react if she saw them together like this?

He sighed, almost whimpering when he pushed his lover away. "Go so you can get home sooner k?"

Roy smirked and turned to leave. "See you tonight, Ed." He slipped back out the door after unlocking it. If he really wanted to get out early as he had promised he knew he had to focus on the case awaiting him on his desk.

Edward found himself grinning as he packed up his things and the books he wanted to borrow. Quickly, he snatched up his coat and waited a few minutes before leaving the room.

Once back in his dorm, he set everything aside and pulled Roy's glove from his pocket, running his finger over the red transmutation circle upon the back. It was touching in a strange way that Roy was lending him his glove to practice when he could easily draw the array upon the floor with chalk. He wondered what Al would say about something like this…

He sighed and tore out some note book paper, rolling up like Roy had earlier. It took a few minutes but he had twenty set up along the floor and a pot of water just in case he messed up and started a fire. He could do this, Roy made it look like child's play and he was the Fullmetal Alchemist, a child prodigy as some said. Should be a walk in the park.

Then he pulled on the glove and took a deep breath, "Here goes," he muttered to himself and snapped, transmuting. The flame shot to the first cone and…Ooops! It was ash before Ed could do anything else. He chuckled nervously. "Well…that didn't work." At least he didn't blow the room up. Time to try again and not be so cocky.

Edward went though an entire notebook finally getting the hang of it an hour later. It was interesting and exciting and a hell of a lot harder than he'd expected. He decided to practice a little more to get it down perfectly least he disappoint. He wasn't one to take failure so easily and he'd not given up once before.

When he was content with his practice he cleaned up the room, removing all traces and set about a little house cleaning to pass the time.

About four in the afternoon he gathered up an extra set of clothes, his books, and another notebook. Then he left, locking the door behind him.

Edward sighed as he entered Roy's town home. First things first he set the food upon the kitchen table, hoping Roy didn't mind Xingan food. He put his clothes in his suitcase and the books along with the folder upon the coffee table in the living room. Then he checked his pocket watch. It was a little after five…Roy said he'd be early so with that in mind Ed grabbed a few plates from the cupboard and set the food out. He'd bought several different things, pot stickers, broccoli and beef, chicken chow mien… Things he liked. Desert, now that wasn't at all Xingan and he only wished he could make this like his mother had, but it was strawberry cheese cake.

Time ticked by slowly, crawled with Ed checking his watch nearly twice every five minutes. Well maybe he got held up.

When eight o'clock rolled around Ed was more than annoyed and left the kitchen for the living room. He was bored in the kitchen. "So much for early," he bit, plopping down upon the sofa and picking up one of the books he'd obtained from the library. Oh it had better be good! Ed half a notion to roast Roy for being late and it was such a shock that it mattered so much to him as it did. He knew unexpected things came up when living life in general and more so in the military, but damn it! Early?! This wasn't early!

Roy arrived on his door step after taking a ride from Hawkeye a little after 11 at night. Letting himself in he was looking tired and haggard and ready to fall into an exhaustive slumber despite hunger pains. But he hadn't forgotten his promise. In fact it had been on his mind the whole night.

"Ed...?" He called out into the dark house, flicking on a lamp near the doorway where he unbuttoned his uniform top.

Edward's head snapped up upon hearing his name, he'd dozed off again while waiting for his lover. Yawning, he checked his pocket watch all the while listening to the sounds. Someone was here and he just bet it was Roy. He glared at the watch upon learning that it was after eleven. Early, he said. HA!

His stomach grumbled as he set his book aside and rose from the sofa. He walked with purpose into the foyer with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare that could kill. There he spotted the Flame Alchemist and he looked exhausted. Well too bad, he was late, really late. "So this is early huh?"

Roy sighed. "I'm sorry Ed, something came up..." He didn't want to explain. He was too tired to think of all that had happened today. He took off his uniform top and folded it loosely, setting it on the couch arm as he sat down. He let his head fall back on the couch, "I'll make it up to you."

Edward arched an eyebrow. Oh he wasn't getting off that easily… "Dinner is cold… What came up?" He asked shortly. "And couldn't you call? I know we're hiding this but I've been sitting here all evening damn it!"

Roy looked up at Ed with narrowed eyes. He knew it was the exhaustion talking when he snapped, but he didn't care. "The world doesn't start and end with you Ed. I was on a case." He looked away with a frown. "Or maybe you'd have liked me to take a break right before we caught the bastard about to murder a mother's only son. Just to call you Ed. After all how could I go on about my job when you were here starving for my touch?"

Insert foot and swallow Edward. He thought. But Roy had added insult to injury. A case was important but Roy made it seem like he was only here for sex and that just wasn't true in the least! His amber eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists at his sides.

"Case, great glad you finished it…" He turned for the kitchen. "I know the world doesn't revolve around me but aren't I allowed to be concerned when you don't show up when you say you're going to show?" He bit, starting to lose his temper. Oh he had to get away before he said something really bad.

He made it as far as the entry way before exploding. "And if you think I'm only here to sleep with you… I'll…I'll go home right now!" With that he headed for the bedroom to grab his suit case.

Sighing, Roy stood and followed him. He hadn't meant to snap like that. Especially like that. He should be in a good mood after the kidnapper they'd caught today. They saved the life of a child, though others had to die before they could.

Coming up behind Ed he knew he'd get a fight, and he was tired of fighting. Wrapping his arms around Ed, he expected a struggle as he held him tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm tired." His voice wavered.

Ed lifted his eyes to the ceiling, trying not to turn around and just punch him. He counted to ten like Al had suggested and sighed. He didn't want to fight, but what he'd said hurt, really hurt. He wasn't…He wasn't… "Is that what you think of me? Is that why you think I'm here? That I didn't mean it when I said I loved you?" He tried to pull away even though he wanted to stay right there in his lover's arms. "Damn it let go."

He wasn't going to be an adult about this. He had to face it, when it came to Ed he lost a little common sense and a little dignity. And tonight was no exception. He tightened his embrace and buried his face in the crook of Ed's neck. "No, Ed. That's not what I think of you," he whispered.

Ed tried to pry Roy's arms from around him, but as soon as he felt his warm breath upon his neck, felt him tighten his arms, he faltered. Damn it! Half of him wanted to just walk away before he was hurt further, before things got more complicated, but they were already terribly complicated, deep. The other half didn't want to leave in the least, but stay and give in. Damn him to hell he listened to the latter half.

"Then…what do you think?" He wanted to know, needed to know. "And don't you dare tell me what you think I want to hear. I want the truth!"

Roy sighed against Ed's neck. "I think you're baiting me with a question like that," he replied. "I don't know why you're here." He released Ed, reluctantly. "When you came to me soaking wet that night I had hoped you would stay... and you have. But I have to wonder why sometimes. Am I really worth it, to you?" He pocketed his hands, his eyes barely open from the fatigue.

Ed whirled around, his braid almost smacking him in the face. WHAT?! He thought. Since when did he waste time on anything? Since when did he ever spend time on someone or something that wasn't worth it? Didn't he know that by now?! But he'd asked for the truth and he'd better give it in return, fair was fair.

"I don't know why I wandered here that night. I could have just kept walking but… You idiot!" He grabbed hold of Roy's shirt, pulling him close. "I stayed because I love you. Maybe that's messed up but I don't care!"

It wasn't messed up. And Roy held Ed close in hearing it, one hand cradling Ed's head to his chest, the other around his shoulders. "Let's get some rest," he whispered after a moment. "It's been a long day."

He crawled onto the bed and lay on his side, not particular about undressing tonight as he closed his eyes. "I'll make it up to you," he murmured.

Ed sighed softly and moved over to the bed. He must really be tired to not even take off his boots. Ed bent over and did it for him then kicked off his own before crawling upon the bed himself. Dinner, books, and alchemy all forgotten, he pulled the blanket around him, moved as close as he could toward Roy and draped it over them both. Then he leaned in close and pressed his lips to Roy's. "I'm sorry," He whispered then lay his head down, closing his eyes, and let sleep take him hostage.

"Ed?" He looked around before sitting up on the edge of the bed, still feeling asleep as his vision blurred. He rubbed the sleep crust out of the corners of his eyes and stood. "Ed?" Maybe he was in the kitchen.

He felt so much more awake after a shower and a change out of yesterday's clothes. Wrapping the towel around his hips he wondered what his lover was up to, why he hadn't seen him yet and felt his lips... remembering their fight, or at least bits of it, Roy headed straight to the kitchen. Where Ed wasn't.

He was alone in the house. Frowning, Roy went back to the bedroom to dress. And he noticed Ed's clothes were gone. Suddenly he noticed even Ed's smell wasn't there. Or his books. Or his notes. And the glove he had given him- on his pillow.

Roy whimpered in his sleep, his fingers clutching his pillow to his chest as early morning rays slowly peeked into the bedroom. The side of his face was moist where tears had streamed into the pillow. Dreams that vivid and hurtful didn't deserve to be called dreams.

Ed groaned in annoyance as he was stirred from sleep by some odd sound near by. He turned over, sighing he opened his eyes, blinking from the sun light shining in the room. At first he smiled when he saw Roy but it faded as he remembered last night and his brows furrowed as his mind began to defog from sleep still threatening to claim him again. Was he…

Ed sat up shaking his head. His lover lay there hugging his pillow, cheek streaked with drying tears. Roy was crying? In his sleep? Why? Something wasn't right. It was kind of scary to see Roy cry. Sure Roy was human with human emotions but it was just…He didn't think Roy was the type of person to cry. The man was tough.

He reached over and gently shook Roy's shoulder. "Hey…wake up," He said sleepily, worriedly. "Roy…wake up."

Roy sighed as the dream faded. Took a deep breath as he felt himself being shaken, someone telling him to wake up... Ed telling him to wake up. Blinking his eyes open he saw Ed, the light much too bright, and closed them again. "Ed..."

Why was his face wet? He rubbed his cheek against his pillow before pushing it away. He groaned softly as he moved closer to Ed, his head bumping into him before he stopped moving. He smiled sadly, the dream's emotional hold on him slowly fading... but how could he be sad waking up next to Ed. "Go back to sleep," he sighed, rolling onto his back.

Ed blinked a moment. Uh…Okay, that was weird. He thought as he lay down. He frowned, forcing his way closer, resting his head upon Roy's shoulder, the fabric of his white dress shirt soft against his cheek. Trailing, his hand down Roy's arm, he found his hand, lacing their fingers together. He didn't get it in the least, was it some sort of bad dream?

He took a soft breath, nuzzling closer. "What's wrong?"

Roy was quiet for several moments before he decided to answer. "Just a dream." He wrapped an arm around Ed, shifting the shoulder his lover laid on to do so. "Are we alright, Ed?"

Ed nodded, wetting his lips. "Sorry…" He draped his arm over Roy's chest, half hugging him. It was a moment before he spoke again, hoping that he wouldn't be too offensive. He spoke carefully, quietly. "What were you crying about?"

"Was I?" Roy frowned. He remembered the dream, but at the moment it was still much too real for him to want to talk about. "Must have been a bad dream," he shrugged. "Did I wake you?"

Ed didn't want to let him get away with it but he remembered all the times that Roy had never pushed him to talk about something that bothered him, so he let it go. He could return the favor, besides if and when Roy wanted to disclose that sort of information, he would, and he just had to wait for it.

He lay there for a moment and lifted his head to look into his eyes. He smiled a little. "Yeah, you did." He grinned moving up a little and leaned down to kiss him gently.

When he came up he pulled his pocket watch from his pants and checked the time. Damn it, not too much time left and he kind of wanted to start the day off right, without a fight, and in the very least make Roy feel better…He thought suddenly about trying to make him something to eat for breakfast.

He frowned. What could he make that was edible in a short period of time…Nothing but toast. "Not enough time…" He muttered slipping his pocket watch back into his pocket. He smiled though, meeting Roy's eyes again. "You should probably change your uniform before Havoc gets here." He leaned down and kissed him again, lovingly, tenderly. When he pulled away, just enough to brush his lips against Roy's he whispered, "I love you Roy, don't forget." He figured after all that was said last night maybe Roy needed to hear it more often no matter how exposed and vulnerable it made him feel.

Roy smiled against his lips and pulled him in for another deep kiss, his tongue sweeping his mouth before he pulled back. "I worked very late yesterday... very late," he hmmed. "And solved a case." He tsked, looking at his lover's watch. He had already made the arrangements to take some time off last night, but he enjoyed teasing Ed.

"Some how, I think I should stay here today and make up last night to you. But I don't know..." he sighed as he pushed Ed away to sit up and began to unbutton his dress shirt. "I'd hate to lose a promotion for taking time off."

Ed sighed, rolling his eyes. Again with the promotions, did he ever stop? It would be great to have Roy to himself all day long and he would like that so much… He moved to his knees, behind him, and draped his arms over his shoulders. "Well if you have to leave I guess I can find something else to do. I'll try not to burn your house down like my dorm…didn't you hear about that?" He smiled and kissed Roy's cheek. "Just kidding, I didn't burn anything down at all or set anything on fire unless you count the entire note book I went through." He swatted Roy's hands away from the buttons and took over.

Roy chuckled and put his hands on the bed to let Ed finish. "Then I guess I'm going to have to take today off to teach you how to control yourself," he turned his head and smirked at Ed. His stomach gurgled, making him perk a brow and turn slightly red. Colonel Roy Mustang's stomach wasn't supposed to gurgle at inappropriate moments.

Edward paused on the last button, hearing the rumbling of a stomach not his own. For a moment he just blinked then he snickered, pulling the shirt open and down Roy's shoulders. He knew he'd not put the food up last night so that was out. In fact he'd better take care of it soon and come to think of it he was a little hungry himself.

"Then shouldn't you call in…" He frowned, thinking as much as he wanted Roy to stay home today, was even excited that he'd mentioned it; he didn't want to have to hide in case Hawkeye came to drag Roy into the office.

He sighed. "Maybe I should go clean up my books and notes in case Lt. Hawkeye comes to drag your ass in." He put on a smile. "I don't want her to shoot me for keeping you."

"Relax Ed," Roy chuckled. "I made the arrangements last night." He smiled, pulling his arms free of the sleeves as he looked at Ed over his shoulder. "Really, you worry too much."

Standing up he worked a kink in his back out with a quick stretch, groaning as he relaxed from the stretch. "Hungry as I am, I don't think I can eat before showering," he sighed and grabbed his robe off the chair. "Join me at your own risk," he chuckled, casting Ed a knowing look.

Made arrangements last night? Edward closed his eyes a moment. He'd been teasing… He needed to stop taking people so literal. Wait a minute…He grinned at the thought of Roy in the shower. "My own risk? You're the one who's harmless in water."

Ed left the bed, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He followed Roy in to the bathroom, unbraiding his hair along the way.

"Harmless? Just wait," Roy's eyes gleamed. His shower served as both a tub and shower and was snugly attached to a wall. He closed the door to trap any steam and then walked over to turn the faucets on, letting the water warm up while he unbelted his pants.

"We really shouldn't on empty stomachs," he tsked but he wasn't serious, and it showed between his legs. Stepping into the tub he held the curtain open for Ed.

Edward kicked out of his pants, almost losing his balance. He stepped in and gave Roy a smirk of his own. "Do what… take a simple shower?" He reached back for the shampoo, letting his eyes roam his lovers toned body. "Shouldn't take up too much energy and if you collapse." He snickered. "I'm sure I could be persuaded to bring you something to eat…Maybe."

"Don't play innocent with me," Roy leaned in closely. "You should know better." He pressed his mouth to Ed's, his tongue not waiting for an invitation as he kissed him deeply. Bending his knees slightly, he reached down and gripped Ed behind his thighs, lifting Ed up to straddle his hips as he pressed his lover to the wall.

Ed gasped in surprise, dropping the shampoo to grab hold of Roy. He shivered as his bare skin met the cool tile. Well this wasn't beating around the bush in the least. He closed his eyes, humming into the kiss before pulling back with a gleam in his eyes to take a breath. Then he kissed him back, this time fighting for dominance and catching hold of Roy's tongue gently between his teeth. From there he sucked upon it, relishing his taste.

Roy groaned into his mouth. But he wasn't going to give in so easily. Fumbling a hand to his left he searched and finally grappled the bottle of conditioner he was looking for. It wasn't oil or lubricant, but it was slick and oil based... Roy hoped it was good enough as he popped it open, spurting a generous amount onto his fingers.

He reached beneath Ed's hips, gasping as he partially coated his member with the cold conditioner. Then he moved his hand up, smearing the rest between Ed's cheeks.

The cold…was that…what was that? Ed wondered squirming a little. It felt like…Oh, by the smell it was conditioner. Uh…well he supposed that would be a good substitute. A little odd though, cold like the wall behind him and his auto-mail.

Ed smiled a little, letting Roy's tongue go and kissing his chin. He moved down to his neck and bit him, though this time he abandoned all gentleness. He didn't bite hard enough to break skin, just enough to leave a welt. He tasted warm, a little sweet and salty. Then he moved to Roy's shoulder biting it as well, once again leaving a welt.

Roy tilted his chin up, gasping as Ed left marks along his neck and shoulder. They felt good despite the initial pain. Something that would stick around for hours, days if they bruised well. "Marking your territory, Ed?" His voice was husky as he asked.

Lifting and supporting one of Ed's thighs, Roy drew his own hips back and reached under to guide himself with his other hand. He hadn't prepared Ed and he hoped that wasn't a mistake as he pressed his crown at Ed's tight pucker. He pushed gently a moment before he felt Ed open slightly as his crown begin to slip in.

Edward's fingers dug into Roy's shoulders as he felt Roy enter him. His body tensed and he gasped, whimpering softly. It hurt and oddly enough…it felt good, arousing even. He wiggled, trying to get him in deeper and that was pleasantly painful as well.

He bit a new place upon Roy's shoulder then lapped up the droll he left behind. "Roy…" He struggled a little with this, but he wanted… "Don't be gentle this time."

His wiggling made Roy grit his teeth. That felt good. Too good. And his whimpering... it had to hurt, but Ed wasn't stopping.

Roy paused then, had he heard that right? All the blood pounding in his ears, nothing more. He looked at Ed. Maybe it was just his imagination but... "Ed, do you... you mean?" He pushed deeper with a groan. "Are you sure?" He'd never asked for this before.

Ed gasped, holding back a whimper. He just wanted…Why did he have to ask? It was a little uncomfortable for him to ask in the first place. He didn't know if…If Roy would be open to something like this. But he'd…He'd had fantasies, darker and involving certain things or what some people might find dirty about Roy doing things to him that he wouldn't dare utter out loud.

He met his lover's eyes and almost looked away but nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah,"

Something changed in his eyes as he looked at Ed, as he agreed to do this for his lover. His already ash colored eyes grew even darker before he claimed Ed's mouth in a fierce kiss. He didn't wait or get him accustomed to it but began driving himself into Ed immediately. His thrusts were brutal and hard against Ed, ramming himself into his lover as if he didn't know him, didn't care for him...

But he did care. And he did know. Everyone had a dark side. He knew Ed's had to have come out eventually. He'd give Ed what he needed because he cared... but part of him was questioning if he wasn't taking it too far.

Holding onto one thigh to keep Ed up against the wall, he raised his other hand to tangle into Ed's hair. He gripped his hair in a fist, not letting him move his head away as he invaded his mouth with a bruising kiss. If it could be called a kiss, his tongue fucking his lover's mouth the way he was fucking his body.

Groaning, whimpering and gasping into Roy's mouth, Ed's fingers clawed at his shoulders, hands grasping. He couldn't move his head in the least, not with Roy holding him still and his trusting…Oh god! He couldn't get enough of it and tried to meet him. The pain and pleasure mixed together felt so exquisite.

He shuddered feeling that coiling feeling begin to build and managed to move his head enough to break the kiss. "Haa…bite me…uhh…" He panted digging his fingers harder into his lover's shoulders.

His ring was so tight, tighter than usual, around his cock. It was torture but Roy was helpless not to love it. They had just begun but he knew Ed was close, knew he was going to slip and fall any moment now. As Ed wrenched his head free, Roy grabbed his thigh and lifted it higher onto his side which changed the angle; just enough, that he was thrusting into.

He was growing slippery, and Roy dug in that much more to keep him up on the tile wall. Dug in with his hips, his hands under his thighs, and his teeth as requested. Lowering his head he inhaled, sounding more like an animal as it came out in a harsh snort before he bit down on a sensitive tendon.

He bucked now, harder, as he worked the tendon back and forth in between his teeth. His own moans were growls as he climbed that ladder with Ed, muffled next to his lover's flesh until he tore free with a loud moan as it hit him. His hips slowed as he trembled, bucking once, shaking. Again, crying out and slipping on the tub floor. Harder, buried deep but softening and then slumping forward, his hold on Ed weakening.

Ed cried out when he was lifted higher, the angle a little different. Roy bit him and he closed his eyes with another cry, his lover's teeth sharp. The coiling was coming faster now and he gave up trying to hold back, he just couldn't, all he could really do was hang on to keep from falling or slipping and he didn't want to slip away from this, from Roy before… His body began to shake and shudder violently. Screaming loudly, his mind going blank as he came more aggressively than ever, Ed was lost somewhere, floating on waves of ecstasy.

He clung to his lover weakly as he came back, trembling, panting, almost sobbing. He'd never…He didn't want to fall, didn't want him to let go. He wrapped his legs around his waist, wrapped his arms around his shoulders like a life line, his rear pleasantly sore and aching, throbbing. "…Roy." He managed after a moment. He tightened his arms turning his head to bury his face in the crook of his neck. "Don't…let go, not yet…" He was still coming down and didn't want Roy to push him away or leave his body just yet.

Breathing hard, Roy could only nod numbly and rest his head against Ed's. He wasn't going to go anywhere after that. Still buried inside Ed's warmth, still one with his other half... pulling away from the wall slightly he wrapped an arm around Ed's shoulders tightly. His legs shook as he did so but he lowered them both to the tub's floor, his body relaxing with something to lean his back against.

The hot shower continued to pour over them, steam billowing up over the curtain rod as Roy held Ed close. He stroked his back slowly and nuzzled his hair gently. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come like that, or felt like this afterwards... he never felt so attached or satisfied. He was in over his head, and he hadn't a clue what he was going to do if it was taken from him...

Between the soothing warm water and Roy's slow gentle hand rubbing his back…Ed's eyes began to droop a little, his body sated and calming down, a little sore and still throbbing a little, but he didn't mind in the least. He didn't want to sleep now he wanted to stay awake.

He sighed a contented sigh and moved his flesh hand to brush his wet bangs from his face then lay his hand gently upon his lover's shoulder, letting his fingers trace over the welts he'd left behind. He hoped he'd not hurt him but remembering Roy's question from earlier, yes he supposed he had been marking his territory. Roy was his; he wanted him, all of him. He wanted to know everything; every secret, fear, joy; everything and he'd wait patiently for his lover to tell him and show him, let him in.

Edward still wanted to know what it was that had made someone as strong and seemingly unbreakable as Roy cry. In his mind even with all the fighting, teasing, bickering, and annoyance, he'd always believed nothing could faze the Flame Alchemist he secretly admired. Nothing could make him hurt or cry. Maybe that's why seeing it this morning was so frightening. Perhaps there were things that hurt him, he was human after all, not made of stone but flesh and blood and had the same feelings and emotions as everyone else.

He smiled a little at that thought letting his eyes close, not so unbendable, not so unreachable and if anyone tried to take him away he'd fight them off with all he had. He nuzzled Roy's neck before lifting his head and kissed Roy's lips gently. The little movement caused some discomfort but nothing that warranted any sound or a wince.

Roy sighed, between the warm water and very contented body he didn't want to move. But his stomach was complaining to the point of making him feel light headed; especially after what he had just done... he smiled, kissing Ed slowly. "That was nice," he murmured softly, ignoring the hunger pains for the moment. He hoped he hadn't hurt Ed, but he knew by now that what they had just done wasn't something to be discussed, just accepted and cherished.

Edward nodded, "Mmm hmm," he said softly, leaning forward a little more to kiss him again. His own stomach growled at him accompanying the little protests Roy's was making. He snorted and kissed his lover again.

"We should probably eat something before you pass out but I don't want to get up." He turned his head looking for the shampoo. How Roy had managed to not step on it was beyond him, but he reached over to pick it up, the movement combined with Roy still inside of him made him shiver and gasp softly. Still he picked up the bottle and sat up stifling a moan. It felt good, really good and he nearly abandoned the shampoo.

He smiled, popping the lid and squeezing out a little into his hand. Then he set the bottle aside and began to work the goop into Roy's hair gently, leaning in again to kiss him, slipping his tongue into Roy's warm mouth.

Tilting his chin up slightly to prevent any suds from slipping down into his eyes, he hummed into Ed's kiss. Ed's fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp gave him a shiver down his spine that he couldn't quite still. He didn't have the energy to start anything so soon, but he knew if he had the energy that his lover's fingers in his hair would be enough to start it again.

"We have to get up if you want my hair rinsed," Roy smirked as they broke apart.

He waited until he was satisfied Roy's hair was adequately soapy before rinsing his hand. It took a moment but he finally got his legs unwrapped from around his lovers waist, the movement of it making him whimper softly. Ed rested his hands upon Roy's shoulders and gently lifted himself up, gasping as he left his lover's body. It hurt a little, but he didn't mind in the least, mourned the loss of their joined bodies. His legs trembled a little, but he finally stood, picking up the shampoo for him self and setting it back in its place for a moment later.

Ed smiled, holding out a hand to Roy. "Come on, up."

Taking Ed's hand Roy stood, the strength in his legs returning though he still felt them trying to shake. He turned away from the shower's spray and tilted his head back to rinse the shampoo out with a brief massage from his own fingers.

"You're pretty good with your auto-mail, I had forgotten about it..." He perked a brow, surprised Ed hadn't ripped a good portion of his scalp out moments ago now that he thought on it.

Edward looked at his auto-mail hand, flexing his fingers a moment. He smiled a little sadly to himself. Then he reached back to grab the shampoo and poured some into his flesh hand and returned the bottle its place. Working the shampoo into his long blonde hair, he shrugged. "I guess…took me awhile to get used to it. I used to get my hair caught in it and Al would have to rescue me from making it worse."

The sadness that passed over his lover's face didn't go unseen. Roy waited for Ed to start before he stepped in close and gently pushed his hands down. Smoothing his bangs back away from his face Roy began to massage the shampoo into his hair and scalp, turning Ed so he could get to his longer strands.

"Did you get anything else caught in it?" Roy hid a smirk as he made sure to scrub the hair behind Ed's ears and along his nape.

Letting his eyes close, Ed smiled. That felt so good, so relaxing… Was Roy good at everything he did? "Haven't you noticed my red coat or black jacket? I get my sleeves caught in it sometimes and it tears. I can't really remember anything else, but probably in the beginning before I got use to handling things." He snorted. "I once broke a vase because I squeezed it too hard. Winry had a fit…" He sighed.

"I can't feel warmth or textures like with my flesh hand. I can feel pressure and it doesn't hurt if someone hits it or if I bump into something. It's kind of nice sometimes. I can punch someone and not worry about my knuckles hurting."

Roy smiled as he finished up by rubbing the last few inches of his hair between his hands and then, after pausing a moment, drew Ed into the stream of warm water to rinse his hair out. He gently scrubbed his hair from the top of his forehead, moving over his head to his ears and then down his back. He did it again to make sure all suds were accounted for.

This was nice and the pains in his stomach were forgotten as he turned the bottle of conditioner upside down and squeezed some into his hand. He rarely used it himself, he rarely needed it, but with Ed's long hair he knew he wanted to comb these strands and not have to fight Ed about it because he was hurting his lover. So he quickly worked it into his hair before then going over it again with a slower massage to work it in.

Edward blushed. He knew he was never going to be able to look at another bottle of conditioner, smell the substance ever again with out having fond memories. He just hoped he didn't blush around Al when thinking about it, Al might tease him or ask why he was blushing over conditioner… No, he wouldn't be able to explain it! There were some things you just didn't tell your brother even if he was your best friend and you told him everything.

He sighed contentedly about to speak when he sneezed and sneezed once again. "Ugh," He grumbled then glared. "Someone is talking about me behind my back again."

Roy chuckled at his superstition. "Ed, you're an alchemist. You really believe in that?" He began to rinse out the conditioner beneath the spray of water.

Ed shrugged scratching his nose. It did sound rather silly come to think of it. "Scientifically no, but on a sentimental and nostalgic standpoint yes, my Mom used to say that. I have no idea where she got it. I have only heard her say that. There has to be something weird that you believe in?"

Smiling fondly, Roy turned his lover around. "I haven't thought about it in a long time. Let me think about it and I'll let you know," he didn't often think about the past. It brought up unpleasantness most of the time.

Grabbing the bar of soap Roy sniffed it slightly before pressing it to Ed's chest. "Do you mind a massage while I wash you?" He began to gently massage Ed's shoulders as he lathered them.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice," Ed smiled. It felt really good to have someone rub his shoulder, well the real one anyway. And Roy was gentle, like always. He started to wonder what was up, Roy was being really nice…Or maybe there wasn't some sort of catch, maybe he just wanted to be nice. It was strange; he'd been relatively nice in the last few days aside from the two arguments and Ed hadn't really had this much attention focused solely on him in…He couldn't remember. It was kind of nice.

"Keep this up and I'll fall asleep in here," He half whispered, leaning in closer to rest his head upon his lover's chest, placing a light kiss there before hand.

Roy chuckled and moved his hands down Ed's flesh arm to his hand with the soap. "We can't have that, it's barely morning and we have all day together," he nearly purred as he soaped Ed's torso. Curious, he ran the soap lower, gently scrubbing Ed's groin.

Gasping, Ed lifted his head. That wasn't fair and he was…becoming aroused again! But it wasn't like he was going to tell him to stop. He rested his auto-mail hand upon Roy's shoulder and the other he trailed down his lover's chest. He decided he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

"Mmm…cheater," He smiled and danced his finger tips over Roy's member. Two could play this game; he just wished he had soap.

Chuckling, Roy pushed Ed's hand away. "Not yet, Ed," he gently chided as he continued down Ed's thighs, kneeling in front of him to wash his legs and feet. "There's something I want to show you... but first let me wash your back," he turned Ed and scrubbed down his back, running his fingers between his cheeks to tease his puckered hole briefly.

Putting the soap back in its place Roy opened the curtain and stepped out onto the rug. "Rinse yourself off; I'm going to grab something." He hadn't expected Ed to be so responsive after the near beating he'd just had, but this was good...

Ed frowned, backing into the stream of water. What in the world did he need in the shower? He sighed and made sure he was rinsed then stood under the warm water just enjoying how nice it felt. This was probably the longest he'd spent in the shower in a long time as he'd always been about getting it done and getting out.

Suddenly he remembered to wash his face and did so quickly, hoping to be finished before Roy returned with what ever he'd gone after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

When he came back Roy held a silver bullet shaped shower attachment.He smiled at Ed as he climbed back into the tub and turned the water off. "I think you'll like this," he said as he took the shower handle down and began to unscrew the shower head. He laid the shower head near the drain before taking the new attachment and screwing it in place.

"It's a bit smaller than me so it shouldn't cause any discomfort after what we just did," he turned to Ed and smiled. "Turn around."

Ed's eyes grew wide for a moment then he backed away. Just what the hell was that thing?! What was its purpose?! Oh he could guess and there was no way…He trusted Roy, but Roy not some metal what ever it was! He shook his head. "Hell no!" He started to exit the bath tub. This certainly wasn't on the list of naughty kinky things he imagined Roy doing to him.

Roy sighed and hung the shower hose from its hook before turning to Ed, holding up his empty hands. "Ed, you'd be surprised..." hepaused, and then deciding, he turned back and grabbed the hose. "I can show you." It wasn't fair of him to ask Ed to try something new he supposed when he hadn't done so himself for a long time now.

Smearing the rod with conditioner he reached behind himself, gritting his teeth with a soft grunt as he pushed it into his body. He couldn't help but pump it a few slow times; gasping softly from the sensation of a nice, slow fuck... he moaned softly and forced himself to stop.

Looking at Ed and slightly flushed he turned the cold and hot water on simultaneously, finding a near-hot but not scorching degree before he returned his hand to the base of the showerhead. There was no describing the sensation and he couldn't help an erection from happening at the pleasure this was bringing him.

Ed couldn't help the flush that crept over his face. Roy seemed to be enjoying it and the slight pink in his lover's cheeks, the hard on he had made him swallow. It was still scary but his curiosity was perked. Maybe it wasn't so bad…

Sighing nervously, and he couldn't believe he was about to say this, "Fine, what's it for first?"

Roy moaned as he forced himself to stop and turn the water off. He felt woozy and light headed but... fuck, he felt good. "It'...cleans," Roy shrugged as he turned off the cold water and rinsed the enema off of any unseen bacteria beneath the hot stream from the hose.He felt awkward explaining it, and wasn't sure he did an adequate job either.

"I thought later you might enjoy my mouth down there," he smiled knowingly. "This will keep me from getting sick, by cleaning you," ashe reattached the dome to the hose. "It can be very relaxing, or... as you saw," he felt himself flush again slightly. "Very arousing.  
It all depends on how your body takes it."

How his body took it… Ed swallowed still nervous and now a little hesitant. He just didn't see how shooting water up his ass could be…pleasurable. It seemed more like it would be uncomfortable. And Roy wanted to lick his…ass? Okay…just the thought of that sent a shiver down his spine and he certainly didn't want Roy to get sick especially from something they did in bed or else where in the house.

He wet his lips and nodded nervously. He just had to trust Roy and what he said. He knew the man would never intentionally hurt him. He took a step forward. "Okay,"

Roy smiled gently and sat the hose aside. "Come here," he was going to make this a very nice experience for his lover. "I'll go slow," he said as he pulled Ed closer and kissed him.

As he kissed him he reached down to tease Ed, cupping and massaging him with his palm while his fingers reached back to test him by gently pressing against his ass.

Ed closed his eyes, moaning softly into the kiss, pressing himself into Roy's hand. His fingers felt good, though he was still a tiny bit sore. He lifted his arms and draped them around his lover's shoulders lightly, tangling his fingers in his thick black hair. He was hard again and needed more, almost so much that he almost didn't care what Roy did to him. His nervousness just seemed to slip away, waving goodbye from a train window as it departed the station of his mind.

Pulling from the kiss Roy licked Ed's chin and knelt to grab the conditioner. He coated the thin rod with conditioner to ease its entrance and then scooted up close to his lover, nuzzling his abdomen and licking his navel as he kneeled in front of him. Looking up at Ed, Roy slipped his hand and the rod between his thighs. He let the hose drag against his scrotum with a smile.

"I know you're sore, you'd have to be... but this will help ease the ache, Ed." He said gently and guided the tip of the rod into his lover, pressing it in a few inches before he reached behind him to ease the cold and hot knobs up bit by bit.

Clenching his teeth against the intrusion, Ed rested his hands upon his lover's shoulders. Guess he really couldn't get much passed Roy. Then the water came and…it felt so…so weird at first. It was definitely something new and not painful, it was actually…it felt…amazing, still a little weird in a good way. It was making his erection grow harder.

Ed let out a soft moan as his eyes closed and his flesh hand traveled up to grip the back of Roy's head, his fingers in his hair.

Roy chuckled gently at the way Ed was reacting. He knew his lover would like this. He moved the rod slowly back and forth inside of Ed and he dipped his head to lick his balls. Roy lavished them with a warm bath of his tongue before taking one into his mouth and gently sucking while he hummed.

Edward gasped; Roy had never…done _that_ before with his mouth. He'd never even imagined him doing it but… God he had one wicked mouth! And that damned rod. He shivered, letting out a soft whimper. He was going to cum again and fast. "Roy…"

Roy moaned around his lover before he released him with a wet pop and tilted his chin up to lick his cock, then swallowed it to the hilt in one smooth motion. His lover was so sensitive when it came to sex; Mustang loved hearing his name right before his lover needed to come. He suckled gently a moment before he felt Ed erupt down his throat. He continued to suck, letting Ed ride his orgasm out until he was soft.

Ed opened his eyes slowly and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, looking down at his lover. At this point, after all of this he could go for breakfast and a nice nap tangled in the sheets and Roy's arms. Then again…

He leaned over a little and turned off the water then reached behind him to pull the rod from his body, dropping it to the tub floor with a clatter. Then he knelt down and smiled. "You were right; just don't let it go to your head." And before Roy could comment he kissed him and grasped his cock, tugging gently.

He smiled, about to make a retort, when he was hushed with a kiss. He was already half way there when Ed grabbed his cock, pre-cum dripping onto the textured tub floor. He moaned and pushed his hips forward, thrusting awkwardly in his kneeling position against Ed's hand until he gasped and shuddered.

Ed grinned, wondering what would happen if… He lifted his hand to his mouth slipping his tongue out to lick the cum that had spilled upon his hand. He waited until he had Roy's eyes then lapped it up slowly, making sure to get every drop. It still didn't taste all that great but he was getting use to the idea. "So what's for breakfast?"

Was he getting used to it, the taste and texture and feel of it on his tongue? Roy couldn't help but whimper a little watching him do that,knowing that Ed was doing it for him- the little quirk in his eyebrow told Roy he still didn't really like it.

"I was thinking something simple," Roy smirked. "Maybe some pancakes and sausage." Standing up he took the rod off the shower hose and reattached the shower head to rinse himself off. Setting their toy on the side of the tub for later cleaning and use he then stepped out and handed Ed a towel.

Thankfully, he took the towel and dried himself quickly, before easing passed Roy for the bedroom. He picked up his only white t-shirt and a pair of boxers, pulled them on then dug around for his hair brush. Ed smiled when he found it and went to the bed to sit down. Sitting was a little…interesting for a moment but he lifted his hand and started at the bottom happy that there weren't that many tangles as of yet.

Roy picked out a pair of slacks and shirt from his closet. He felt odd not needing to press his uniform for work; it was so rare that hetook time off like this. Pulling the pants up, he cocked his head at Ed a bit. "White, Ed?" He'd never seen the Fullmetal in anything but black. It was a welcome change, though Roy didn't think he put much weight on how people dressed.

Edward looked down at his clothes and shrugged. "What?" He smiled. "No uniform?" he teased then frowned, getting the brush caught in a tangle. "Damn it," he muttered, shifting his eyes to his blonde strands to see how bad it was and try to figure out the best way of dealing with it short of just yanking the brush through it. The last thing he wanted to do was give himself a head ache today. It didn't look that bad, but one never really could tell with his hair, it was tricky and sneaky.

Perhaps there was something to be said about having entertained a few women, though Roy knew Ed wouldn't find that amusing so he kept his lips shut and sat next to Ed. "Here," he took the brush and turned it over; his thumb and index gently prying hairs out of the bristles. "You didn't use enough conditioner." Had he used any? Roy vaguely recalled using it, but not on his head.

Ed watched Roy's fingers for a moment with idle fascination. He smiled at the way his lover was so gentle. He could definitely get use to this, if it were Al, and Al tried his best, he'd have snapped and walked away by now from his hair being pulled. He hated it the most when it was one or two hairs being tugged at, that's when it hurt the most. But he didn't like his hair short so it was something he had put up with.

He shrugged, enough or too much, it never really seemed to matter his hair always was a pain to comb when wet and always tangled easily. He shivered a little, rubbing his arms. Guess he'd be putting some pants on soon. "Thanks,"

"I'm going to get breakfast started," Roy said as he gently worked out the knot from the bottom on up, holding the top of the strand tightly so it wouldn't pull. "Any requests?" Satisfied the knot was taken care of he handed the brush back to Ed.

"I'm not picky and you said something simple when we were in the shower." He replied, working on his hair again. Suddenly he remembered the food left out from last night. He didn't want Roy to be greeted by a messy kitchen and began brushing his hair a little faster, getting up to dig out a pair of pants. "Uh you know what why I don't start breakfast. Give me about five minutes k? Great see you then."

Ed ran the brush through his hair one last time, ripped up a pair of pants and bolted from the bedroom. As soon as he reached the kitchen he tugged his pants on and sighed, looking at the table. Then he hurriedly set about cleaning up the open food containers.

Roy sighed and sat on the bed, Ed was so obvious sometimes. But wasn't it a bit too soon for food play? He was famished and sated, and he had to admit, just about exhausted for at least another few hours. He wasn't sure he wouldn't disappoint Ed in the kitchen now.

To be so young again.

After a few minutes Roy got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, nearly dreading what kind of sex scene Ed was trying to set up. He stood in the door way and glanced around. Subtle. He couldn't see anything too obvious... in fact; he couldn't see anything for food play set out.

Well, Ed was new to all of this after all.

"So, Ed... need help?"

Startled, Edward jumped, smacking his head upon the table. He'd been bending over to pick up the last of the dinner mess, a fork that had fallen upon the floor. Giving Roy a half perturbed look, half relieved that the man hadn't seen the left out food from last night, Ed sighed, rubbing his head. "You could make a little noise instead of sneaking around like a cat." He muttered, walking the fork to the sink.

He frowned turning around. He couldn't really cook; he didn't even know what Roy had in his pantry or refrigerator as he'd not really looked at everything, just kind of poked around enough to find bread the other day.

He looked at his lover from the corner of his eye and nodded. "Yeah," He sighed, admitting defeat, something he wasn't entirely comfortable with especially around Roy.

So he'd been wrong... what had Ed been doing? Cleaning? A little relieved, Roy ventured into the kitchen. "If you're going to bestaying here you should know your way around some," he opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of baking powder. "Pots and pans areunder there," he gestured with a hand across the kitchen. "Grab a griddle. And a spatula in that drawer."

Edward eagerly hurried to do as he was asked, finding everything easily and setting it out for his lover. Then before Roy could ask anything else he set the table, that was one thing he could do with out having to be told where things were. Once that was done he came to stand beside Roy waiting silently, patiently for his next set of instructions.

Setting a bowl out, Roy handed Ed the egg carton. "I think three or four will do," he said. While Ed took care of the eggs Roy got out the measuring cups for the dry ingredients and set them out.

They could use alchemy to do this, Roy supposed. He often did. But it was nice and routine and some how romantic to be doing this next to his lover. Step by step, and side by side.

Ed took the empty egg shells to the thrash can; stepping so that Roy couldn't see in passed him into the can and then made sure the lid was down. Then he washed his hands, dried them and returned to Roy's side long enough to gather the carton. He put it up and paused.

"Do you need anything from in here?" He just bet one of those things besides butter would be milk, that dreaded horrible substance that tasted like vomit. He swiped it off the shelf and quickly placed it upon the counter so he didn't have to listen to some remark about it. He also nabbed the butter, but kept it in his hand, waiting just in case Roy wanted something else.

Pouring some of the milk into flour and baking powder, Roy shook his head. "Unless you want syrup, it's in the cabinet," he nodded at the cabinet as he dumped the eggs in with the mixture.

"Do you still have my glove?" He began to whisk the batter. "Think you can light the stove top?"

Ed closed the refrigerator door and started for the cabinet. He paused as Roy asked about his glove and the stovetop. He thought about it, paper and stove tops were entirely two different things but what the hell. All he had to do was make sure to remember control and not blow anything up.

He continued on to the cabinet, swiped the syrup from a shelf and set it upon the table before quietly hunting his pants from yesterday. When he found them he made sure to pick up the rest of his discarded clothing and Roy's, dropping his upon his suitcase and setting Roy's upon the laundry hamper. He didn't know what else to do with Roy's. He found the glove easily and made his way back to the kitchen, absently running his fingers over the transmutation circle.

He smiled as he reached the archway and slipped the glove on. He watched Mustang's movement's waiting until he moved out of the way. He didn't. Ed cleared his throat. "Move,"

Perking a brow, Roy looked over his shoulder. "Unless you plan on torching the whole room, why not get closer to the stove," he smirked. "You just need a little spark after all." He sat the batter down and gestured Ed closer to the stove, turning a burner's gas on low.

_Spoil all my fun_. He thought to himself as he gave in and approached Roy. He could see the gas coming up from the burner and sighed. _Little spark,_ well it wasn't like he was intending to set the whole thing on fire.

Edward lifted his hand focusing and snapped lightly, transmuting. A flame, a small one shot toward the burner and ignited the gas. Simple, clean, and no explosions, thank god for that! He had to admit he was slightly, well okay a little more than slightly nervous about doing it, he'd never had gas involved before, but hey it turned out just fine!

He turned his amber eyes to Roy as he pulled the glove off. "Not too bad if I do say so myself," he gave him an arrogant grin. "Give me enough time and I'll pass you in flame alchemy." He was teasing really, nothing more.

Chuckling, Roy picked the batter up and continued whisking it. "Put the griddle on, we're nearly ready here," he said.

"How many do you want?" He asked, pouring out the first pancake onto the griddle to cook.

Ed pocketed the glove and set the griddle upon the burner. He scratched his head not exactly sure, he could eat…fifteen. "Three's fine," he replied. That should hold him over until lunch or dinner which ever, besides he doubted he'd get bored today and go hunting for something to eat to occupy a few minutes of his time. Wait a minute! Something was missing here…There wasn't some smug retort from Roy, nothing about his height, nothing sarcastic… Huh? Was he sick? He looked Roy over from head to toe, no he looked well enough, like he usually did…Well he looked rather attractive but Ed had always thought so. Well he wasn't going to complain in the least. In fact…

Ed sighed and inched closer. He waited until Roy had the first bit of batter in the griddle then slipped his arm around his, resting his head against his arm. That was better, much better and Roy was warm, comfortable, smelled nice.

Roy smiled to himself at the feel of Ed against his side; his lover's arm around his own made him feel comforted in some odd way. He hadn't been aware of the tension in his shoulders until it began to give way.

He put the first pancake on a plate next to the stove and poured the next. "We should go to the park after breakfast, Ed. We don't have to be recognized though."

Edward smiled a moment. Going somewhere in public with Roy sounded nice, not so confidential and hidden but he was okay with hiding their relationship as long as he got to keep Roy. Still…doing something like what he had seen normal couples do, that was exciting, made his heart skip a beat…

Then he frowned, lifting his head. "Don't have to be recognized?" he asked curiously. How in the world could they not be? Roy was…well he was pretty popular, a veritable fox, a war hero. And he, himself was the child prodigy, the short; he winced at that, blonde Fullmetal Alchemist. People, a few anyway around Central knew who he was and often said hello when he was walking down the street.

Roy shrugged as he poured more batter onto the griddle. "We can either wear disguises, or wait for tonight when every one there will be other couples too preoccupied with each other to notice just another couple," he smiled down at Ed. "Might be nice."

Disguises? Ed thought a moment. He didn't really want to wear a disguise and… "I hope you're not thinking of me wearing a dress…Tonight sounds better." If Roy let it slip or if someone ran into them…He'd never hear the end of it…_Ever_! Besides even if they were both wearing disguises they'd have to be really good and although Ed could change his hair color with alchemy…He really didn't want to have to go that far just to take a walk in the park with his lover. Really he just wanted to be himself and Roy the same.

"Alright," Roy chuckled. Though dressing Ed up in a dress didn't sound half bad... "We'll go tonight."

Flipping another pancake onto Ed's stack he began on his own plate and poured out another. The smell had long ago made his stomach start to rumble. "There's strawberries and bananas in the refrigerator, why don't you get some before you sit down?"

Ed nodded and took his plate to the table then went to gather the fruit. Once that was upon the table he contemplated returning to Roy's side but decided sitting and enjoying the view would be better. It would be something to recall while sitting upon the train when he and Al weren't talking. He wouldn't mind having a picture of Roy standing at the stove cooking, well for that matter he wouldn't mind having a picture of Roy to keep. He found that a little strange since he'd not kept any pictures from his home in Resembool and he never really kept too much of anything unless it was alchemy notes and books.

Well perhaps he could find some way of snagging one from Maes, after the man discovered their relationship of course. That man was picture happy and surely he'd have one or two of Roy running around, be willing to let him have one or take a new one.

He smiled, resting his elbow upon the table and sighed contentedly.

Stacking himself two pancakes, Roy glanced over his shoulder as he cooked. Ed looked happy. It was strange to Roy some how, seeing Ed relaxed and with a small, content smile on his face. It seemed out of place, but it was a welcome change from how their relationship played before hand.

Turning the burner off, Roy sat across from Ed and added butter to his pancakes. It was weird what feelings for another could do to an appetite; despite his severe hunger pains he managed not to wolf his meal, taking one bite at a time after drizzling syrup on them. He didn't want to look like an animal in front of Ed.

Edward smeared butter upon his pancakes then a little syrup. He ate quickly, not as quickly as he was used to eating for fear of looking like a pig or something. He was just used to eating fast then hitting the road.

When he was finished he took his plate to the sink and rinsed it off. Then he plugged up the washing side, poured some dish soap, and ran some water. When he had a little in the sink he turned it off and went to Roy to await his plate. He stood behind his lover and draped his arms over his shoulders but didn't impede his eating process. Ed licked his lips to make sure that all the sticky sweet syrup was gone before leaned down and kissed Roy's cheek. He'd never really noticed it before but even when relaxed or at least Ed thought his lover was relaxed, the muscles in his neck and shoulders felt tight. It was no wonder; Ed had never seen the man work out or doing anything too physical, just saw him walking around or sitting behind a desk. He wondered how Roy would be in a sparing match against him without alchemy of course.

"Hm," Well they could find out later sometime if Roy was up to it. For now Ed had other plans. He straightened and slowly slid his hands to Roy's shoulders. He had to remember to be gentle; he didn't want to bruise him with his auto-mail, not while trying to bring him relaxation. Marking him during sex was another story. So he began upon the man's shoulders.

"Hm?" Roy wondered what Ed noticed as he finished up his meal, enjoying a succulent strawberry when he felt his lover's hands on his shoulders. It hurt, but not due to Ed. His muscles were knots and he hadn't noticed until now.

Pushing his plate away he reached up to stop Ed. "Let me lie down if you want to do that," he looked up over his shoulder at Ed. "It won't do any good here."

Edward tried to decide where that would be best; Roy on the sofa or in bed, the floor was out of the question. The bed he decided and moved, reaching for Roy's hand and without so much as a word he tugged upon the man's arm for him to follow. If he was lucky he could put his lover to sleep long enough for him to do the dishes and come back to catch a bit of a cat nap himself. If not it didn't really matter to him.

As he stepped down with his left foot, his auto-mail knee felt a little strange to him, he thought he felt a little resistance and a slight wobble, but he ignored it in favor of getting his lover back to bed.

Shaking his head with a slight chuckle, Roy stood and followed Ed back to the bedroom. Today was just for them, and if Ed wanted to do this then he wasn't about to argue.

Lying out on the bed he propped his head on a pillow and glanced over his shoulder at Ed.

Ed smiled, now that was a pose he liked, it reminded him of the kitchen and other things. But right now wasn't about that and he gently climbed upon the bed and straddled Roy's waist. Again his knee felt a little awkward this time with the bending but it wasn't anything that really stood out or caught his attention and held it for very long. Sometimes his auto-mail was a little slow on the response time or felt tight. A little oil and he'd be fine.

Once he was settled he cracked the knuckles of his flesh hand and began to work on the knots in Roy's neck and shoulders. The man had better not get use to this…too often. He might have to work with just his auto-mail hand after awhile; it didn't get tired like his other would. He came to a particularly tight spot between Roy's shoulder blades and frowned. "What are you doing to get so tight like this? Don't you spar or stretch?"

Roy perked a brow at Ed and shrugged slightly. "When I have the time," Roy closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillow. "To train the mind one must train the body, right Ed? Are you worried about my body?" He smirked slightly and opened an eye to look over his shoulder.

Okay now that was something his teach had said, did Roy know her or was that something that…Never mind it didn't matter, the smirk he was given was. He perked his own brow and gave Roy's shoulder a light pinch, nothing too hard, just enough hint. "Of course I am." He smiled leaning down and brushed his lips against his lover's. "I want it limber and healthy so I can take full advantage of it."

Chuckling, Roy turned slightly to kiss Ed before laying his head back down on the pillow. "You have enough to worry about; don't add me to that list." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "That feels good." An alchemist had to be good with his hands, it was no wonder Ed could find the knots so easily.

Edward smiled and continued to rub until his hand grew tired then lay down atop Roy, his head upon his shoulder. He could go to sleep like this, Roy was so warm, so comfortable but he doubted his lover would appreciate that very much. Then again he wasn't too inclined to get off either.

He lifted his head to see if Roy was sleeping. Well his eyes were closed but he couldn't tell for sure. Hmm…Lifting his hand he ghosted his fingers down the side of Roy's face. "Are you asleep?" With out waiting for a reply, he leaned down a little and kissed his temple.

Caught between the dream world and the living, Roy heard his lover but felt himself falling into a warm sleep and unable to reply. Edward felt like a small furnace along his back, Roy smiled drowsily at that before sleep fully overcame him.

Ed smiled and carefully got up, careful not to disturb his lover. For a moment he stood watching him sleep and making sure that the man didn't awake. Then he crept from the room to the kitchen and began to clean up.

It didn't take him long, not with using alchemy. Once the dishes were put away he went to the living room to straighten up his notes and then made his way back to the bedroom. Roy was still sleeping, well now that he'd been up and moving he was awake and not sleepy at all. That's how it always worked for him; guess it had something to do with how he lived.

Still, he climbed upon the bed beside the Flame Alchemist to watch him sleep for a moment or too, trying to figure out what to do now. He could go back into the living room to read but he didn't want to be away from Roy, once he had to go who knew when he'd be back?

Sighing he sat up. Roy turned over in his sleep exposing his front. Suddenly Ed got a terrible or brilliant idea in his head; it all depended on how one looked at it. He snickered softly and eased himself upon his lover. His auto-mail knee gave some resistance, wobbled a little but he ignored it in favor of touching his lover.

Slowly he unbuttoned and unzipped Roy's pants. He paused to make sure Roy was still sleeping then leaned down to kiss it through the underwear. Pushing the hem of his shirt up, he then kissed his stomach. Then he slipped his hand in between Roy's legs and the layers of his clothing as much as possible to rub him. If this didn't wake him up he didn't know what would, well pleasantly anyway.

At first Roy frowned, stirring in his sleep at the sudden draft he felt along his chest from the air. That frown twitched as something rubbed against him, starting an instant stirring in his groin. A weight on his thighs kept him from lifting his hips and after a few failed tries to thrust Roy gradually swam up into consciousness.

Blurry eyed, he blinked to focus his eyes on Ed. He reached up to pull Ed down, his mouth seeking his lover's as he pulled Ed's shirt up.

Surprised is what Ed could say he was but he was more delighted than anything. How he loved the feel of Roy's warm hands upon him, his soft lips kissing his. He shifted, letting Roy remove his shirt and smiled down at him. "Glad you're awake," He whispered and captured his lips again feeling a sudden passionate urge over come him. He slipped his tongue into Roy's mouth, tasting him, exploring every corner before the need for air became necessary.

Then he sat up with a soft smile upon his lips. "Slow?"

Remembering their frenzied and rough encounter this morning, Roy nodded. "Slow," he agreed as he sat up and nuzzled Ed's neck. Licking just beneath his ear and loving the way Ed's hair felt on his face. "Do you remember what I told you I'd do later today...?" He whispered, his voice deep and husky at the mere thought of how Ed would tremble when his tongue bathed him there...

Ed moaned softly, tilting his head a little to the side to grant Roy better access to his neck. For a moment he closed his eyes, feeling the blood rush to where Roy's tongue licked just the right place beneath his ear. Roy spoke. "Hmm? Oh…" He paused then shivered with anticipation.

He pulled away enough to look his lover in the eyes once again finding himself swimming in a black sea. He swallowed and nodded. "I remember," He let his eyes fall from Roy's, let them travel down his body, following with his fingers until he had a hold of the hem of Roy's shirt and began to pull it up. "Roy…will you…make that dream I had real?" He couldn't even look at him, not in the face, a little afraid.

Roy looked at Ed closely and smiled. "You don't have to hide from me," he said softly. Lifting his arms he helped Ed shed his shirt before returning his hands to Ed's body, touching and caressing his back and neck. "I'll make your dream come true," he purred. "When you're least expecting it..."

Leaning forward he pushed Ed down onto the bed, his hand on his chest trailing down over his toned abdomen to his pants. "Would you like that? I'll make it a surprise." He smiled, leaning down to lick a nipple as he opened Ed's pants.

Ed nodded, gasping softly from the touch, his tongue so warm. He lifted his hips to aid his lover in undressing him. What ever he wanted, he'd give it to him. What ever… He sat up, pushing Roy up and held his face in his hands. He kissed him tenderly, passionately as if he'd never see him again unsure of why he suddenly felt so needy. He just wanted…He didn't know what he wanted other than Roy.

He felt breathless as Ed kissed him that way. What sparked this sudden deep passion in his lover he could only guess, and he tried to return it. He held him tightly, their heartbeats as close together as possible.

When they surfaced, Roy searched Ed's face, finding a fire in his eyes that threatened to burn even the Flame Alchemist. For a moment Roy just stared into that fire before a determined frown crossed his face. Pulling his lover's pants off, he flashed Ed a grin before roughly pushing him down and grabbing his hips. Sliding his own thighs under Ed's middle back he held Ed's thighs as he ducked his head and ran his tongue along the underside of Ed's scrotum.

Ed closed his eyes, hands clutching at the bed sheets tightly, whimpering. Good god his lover had a delicious mouth and wicked tongue! It was…it felt so warm, slippery, and oh so very good. It sent all sorts of burning signals straight to his groin, igniting something powerful but not release. He squirmed trying to get more, almost begging Roy to touch him more.

Roy touched him, but not where Ed wanted it. Not yet. His hands caressed Ed's thighs while he ran his tongue over his balls again,sucking lightly on one before moving lower. He did it slowly, and wet. He tested the ring of muscle, feeling it relax as he teased his lover. He'd try this time without lube if that muscle stayed relaxed.

Now that was the most interesting, bizarre, and arousing sensation Edward had felt yet. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it and took the fact that he didn't want Roy to stop as a positive. He was beginning to ache with need and every little touch every little lick was beginning to kill him. He'd never been tortured so pleasantly before.

"Uhhh…Roy…nnn…please…" Ed panted, bucking a little.

Roy lavished his lover with one last, and long lick to leave him wet before he lowered Ed's hips onto the bed. Watching him with a half smile and hooded eyes he stripped off his own pants and then lifted Ed again, rising on his knees so he could penetrate his lover as deep as possible.

Pushing in slowly, he gasped at the tightness and heat. "So hot..." He groaned as Ed surrounded him inch by inch.

Ed whimpered, grasping at the sheets as tightly as he could, biting his tongue. It…it hurt a little more than he'd expected, maybe because there wasn't any lube involved but at the same time it felt wonderful, seemed rougher, more…fuck it. Who cared it fucking felt great! He loved a lot of things about Roy, all on different levels. How he held him, how he looked sleeping in the morning, his voice but Roy filling him up, stretching him was one of the things he loved the most. It was here, like this, when they were doing this that he felt the most connected to his lover, like nothing could separate them.

He was true to his word, slow, agonizingly slow and Ed bucked again trying to force him deeper, wanting more of him, all of him.

Roy hissed as Ed bucked and forced him deeper with a quick shove. Leaning over, he grabbed the sheets with one hand, hanging onto Ed's hip with the other. Pushing deeper, he only stopped when their flesh met before he drew back. He had told Ed he'd go slowly, but this was agony: he wanted to pump into Ed's body fast and hard. He bit his lower lip as he kept the pace slow and sensual. For now. But he knew he was going to snap any minute and give in to his need to take Ed faster, harder... He groaned as he pushed deep into Ed again.

There was only so much Edward could take and he was about to break. He wanted to go slow, softly, true, wanted Roy to make love to him but damn it, they could do that later for all he cared at this point. He bucked again, letting lose with one hand upon the sheets and grasping his lover's arm. "Ah…faster…you're killing me." He panted, closing his eyes.

He didn't need to be told twice. Roy thrust into Ed hard, fast, and didn't hold back. "Aah..." He panted for breath past his groans of building pleasure. "Nnng!" His hand fisted in the sheets, as if hanging onto a lifeline while his other hand grabbed and began to pump Ed's cock.

Ed gasped, arching his back a little, his head lulling to the side and let out a cry. Roy's hand stroking him, his cock pounding into him was heaven and it was only getting better by the second. "Unn…ahh…Roy…" He let go of the sheets, let go of Roy's arm and grappled for his lover's back, fingernail's of his flesh hand biting in to Roy's skin, scratching up his spine while the auto-mail dug in.

He managed in the final moments to open his eyes, wanting nothing more than to see Roy like this, he'd seen him once before, but couldn't really remember it due to the sunshine so bright in the office. What he saw, Roy's face contorted in pleasure, sweat beading his forehead, lips parted… "Roy!" It broke Edward, sending him over a cliff of ecstasy. It was powerful, nearly as powerful as in the shower and had him sobbing his lover's name softly over and over, clinging to the man.

He fell with his lover into sweet ecstasy, thrusting hard as he drained and only stopping when he began to soften and slipped out of Ed. Rolling them onto their sides he held Ed against his body, catching his breath and feeling their sweat mingle as their flesh rubbed.

"Ed..." He pushed his bangs aside to kiss his forehead.

Edward could feel his body trembling a little, found it a little strange, but like with most things he cast it aside to focus solely upon Roy. He felt his lips kissing his forehead, heard his voice saying his name. Ed took a deep breath and let it out slowly before snuggling closer, as close as he could possibly get. "Hmm?"

Roy smiled, wrapping his arm tightly around his lover. "Nothing," he whispered, breathing in his scent as he kissed his head again. Closing his eyes he sighed and rested his head next to his lovers. Legs entangled with Ed's, his arm wrapped over Ed and holding him tightly, his body beginning to cool and the sweat dry... though he was wide awake he found himself drifting on a dream-like cloud.

Shifting, Ed lifted his head and while he was perfectly content to lay here undisturbed and unmoving, completely comfortable, he wanted to move. He couldn't explain it; he was just suddenly getting fidgety. He wasn't bored, far from it. So to cure that, he opened his eyes and pressed his lips to Roy's, trailed his fingers down his cheek lovingly.

Ed pulled back a moment to simply watch him a moment. "Love you," he whispered then kissed him again.

Playing his lips against Ed's, Roy murmured "and I you," against them. He ran a hand up his back and into his hair as their tongues rubbed and danced in slow circles. Holding Ed tight he rolled so Ed lay atop him, his tongue still exploring Ed's mouth and lips. He didn't want to waste today doing anything but taking advantage of his time alone with this beautiful body and mind.

"Shall we start that fire?" He asked when they surfaced. "There's a nice rug in front of it." He smiled.

His heart was thudding in his chest again and there was this odd feeling, one he was starting to get used too again. Ed was almost completely happy, forgetting things that used to plague his mind and left him miserable. He smiled down at his lover once again getting a mischievous idea in his head. There were pillows, a sofa, chairs, a rug, warmth from a soon to be lit fire place… He was sure he could come up with something interesting.

Ed leaned down and kissed Roy again then nuzzled his neck before getting off. "You light the fire, I'll be in in a minute."

Pulling Ed back to him for a deep kiss, Roy bit his lip as he pulled away. "I won't wait long," he grinned. Sliding into a robe he tied it loosely around his waist before walking down the hall and into the den.

Kneeling next to the fire place he set several pieces of wood inside before pulling a glove on and snapping the wood aflame. That done, he sat back on the rug and closed his eyes, basking in the chaotic glow and heat of the fire.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief and hurried to the bathroom, he had to pee. Once that was over with he yanked the blanket off the bed as it was kind of cold in the house today. He also found the lube just in case. He'd not really noticed it before, not with moving around and moving in time with Roy.

Sighing, rubbing his nose, and dragging the blanket behind him, he walked toward the den. His knee gave him a little resistance; no it was a little wobbly now. Hmm… He could oil it up later.

When he entered the den, he stood still for a moment, breath caught in his throat. Even clad in a simple bathrobe, hair slightly a mess, sitting so calmly with his eyes closed, Roy was breathtaking. The light of the fire made his skin almost glow. Or maybe Ed was imagining it. He really _was_ getting sappy and girly, but he just couldn't stop looking at his lover. This would be the most perfect picture, damning if ever found by any one not friendly and understanding.

Sighing, Ed hurried over, snatched up a pillow, checked to see if the floor was wood, and dumped the blanket upon Roy's head. Then he plopped down right in the man's lap, making himself at home. "Hmm, cozy,"

Chuckling, Roy pulled the blanket off his head, his hair even more of a mess now as he pushed it aside. "I was starting to worry," he teased and wrapped his arms around Ed. In fact, the fire had only ignited his arousal and it shone in his dark eyes as he leaned in to lick Ed's ear.

Ed let him and let out a deep moan, tilting his head to give him more room. He let his hand wander down to Roy's legs, slowly rubbing, letting the lube fall to the floor. That one little lick stirred his groin faster than anything and he didn't know why. "Mmm…" He pulled away and turned, slipping off his lover's lap, sitting upon his knees with a smile. "I don't know why you bothered putting this on, I'm just going to take it off." With that, he reached for the neck of the robe and opened it, leaning in to kiss him. He pulled back a moment just before meeting Roy's lips, teasing him then clutched his shoulders and pushed him to the floor.

Ed sat upon his waist quickly, reaching for Roy's hands and forced them up alongside his head. Then he grinned down at him. "Let's play a little game hmm? You promise me you won't beg and if you do I win and you have to do something I want. If you win I'll do something you want, no matter how bizarre it is."

Roy turned his head to look over his shoulder at Ed. "And how do I win?" He smirked. Ed loved these little games where he controlled Roy it seemed, but then he also loved being taken by Roy... "Maybe I'll want to lose, just to see what you come up with..."

_Bastard, _Ed thought to himself as his smile faded and his eyebrow arched. He was kind of hoping Roy would win and kind of not, such a troublesome predicament to be sure. "Maybe, it's your choice," He leaned close to Roy's ear and flicked his tongue over the lobe. "But you like winning, admit it." Then he bit Roy's ear hard, but not enough to draw blood. He'd seen enough of that and certainly didn't want to see it upon his lover. "You like everything to go in your favor," he ground his hips into Roy's waist, releasing a soft moan.

"And as much as you'd probably like to see what I might or might not come up with…" He had to work fast so Roy wouldn't have time to throw him off and escape or turn the tables upon him. He sat up and clapped his hands then rested one upon the fabric of Roy's robe, transmuting the soft terry cloth so it was weak enough to tear. He could repair it later. Then he tore it quickly, roughly, tossing the ruined thing away, after of course lifting himself so he could pull it from beneath him.

He settled down again with a none too gentle plop, clapping his hands once more and recapturing his lover's wrists, pinning him to the floor again. "That's better," He whispered, pressing his torso against Roy's back. "So?"

It was true, Roy liked winning. And he always saw to it that things went in his favor. He smiled. Ed knew him so well in that regard. What else did he know? Or thought he knew?

His ear still throbbed as Ed bound his wrists to the floor. He looked over his shoulder as best he could, his trapped wrists making that a bit difficult. The smirk was gone. "Fine, we'll do this." He idly wondered what Ed had in mind, knowing it was probably going to drive him wild.

"Aren't you going to tie my feet? I can make this difficult if you don't..." He was developing a crick in his neck and so turned his head into a more comfortable position.

Edward chuckled wickedly, he couldn't help it. "I'm counting on that." He slipped off Roy anyway and tapped the backs of his knees. "Raise up on your knees and spread them apart." He'd make him do it if he had too. He clapped his hands, waiting but he wouldn't be too patient.

With a soft grumble, Roy reluctantly rose on his knees. What was this, some kind of humiliation? And yet as mad as it was starting tomake him he also had to admit he felt himself flushing with arousal. He was glad Ed couldn't see his face.

The smile that crossed Ed's face was a pleased one as he lowered his hands and bound Roy's legs, he did so in a way that would prevent Roy from moving them, scooting them forward or backward, locking him in place. With his love like this he had full access to him and he could do anything he wanted, it wasn't like Roy could get to him very easily and if he did manage to break free, Ed had time to escape.

A wicked glint in his eye, Ed leaned over and reached for the lube, coated his fingers quickly and set it aside for the moment. At this point everything was left to his imagination so he leaned over his lover, smoothing his auto-mail hand down his back soothingly. He placed gentle kisses along his spine and slipped his flesh finger along the exposed crack of Roy's rear. When he found that tight ring, he pushed two fingers inside quickly. He'd make Roy beg, he'd win, he'd beat the great Flame Alchemist today and it would be his sweetest victory ever. They had all day.

With that thought and that purpose in mind Ed thrust his fingers forcefully curling them to see if Roy had a secret sweet place just like him.

Roy's fingers curled against the floor as he felt Ed touch him. He jumped slightly as he suddenly felt Ed force two fingers into him,making him hiss past gritted teeth and curl his fingers into fists. When they thrust deeper and curled, Roy cried aloud and squirmed much as he could.

He didn't want that. As good as it felt he suddenly doubted that Ed wasn't going to get him to beg... he was going to be begging like a  
dog on his hands and knees.

"Nnnnng!" He grunted, then moaned as Ed found it... that spot. That place inside him that drove him wild, and was so sensitive thanks to be ignored most of the time. Oooh fuck, that was wonderful. He was achingly hard already. Turning his head, he hid his face against his upper arm to muffle his moans and whimpers.

Edward's lips parted and he closed his eyes. The sound of his lover's voice sent rippled shivers through him and it was very clear that he'd found what he'd been looking for. Well now that he knew it was there and where to find, what sort of reaction he could get, he removed his fingers from Roy's ass and ducked his head. Roy had used that little toy of his earlier on himself, couldn't hurt to try his hand at what Roy had done to him in bed.

He slipped his tongue passed his lips and caught hold of Roy's hips, digging his fingers into them to keep him still. Then he flicked his tongue over the tight ring, rolled it around it slowly before slipping it inside as much as he could. It was kind of difficult and his lover was tight and warm but Edward did what he could as far as thrusting was concerned.

"Mmnf..." Roy whimpered against his arm as he felt Ed's tongue. He ached deep inside where Ed had touched him just long enough to make him need more. He was panting now, his body trembling with desire already.

Moaning, he bit into his own arm to keep the words from coming out. To keep himself from begging. His cries were muffled now. His hands in such tight fists that the knuckles were white.

Edward stopped, completely stopped, in fact he let go of Roy completely. Damn who knew a person's tongue could get sore from doing that. One would think after all the exercise his tongue had had dueling Roy's it could do this longer. _Oh well_, he thought and wiped the drool that had escaped his mouth from his chin. There were several possibilities, several different directions Edward could go now but what did he want the most?

Taking a brief moment while he tapped his chin in thought… Roy could moan and whimper and cry out all he wanted but that wasn't going to get him what he wanted. No, no, not good enough as lovely and pretty as they were. Ed wanted to hear Roy ask him with words not whimpers and hopefully in one complete sentence.

Ah ha! He snickered and snatched up the lube, crawling around to sit beside his lover. Quickly he coated his hand with the lube, not a lot, just a little and made himself comfortable. "Hey baby," he soothed softly, reaching out to smooth Roy's hair from his face. "Look at me and don't look away, I love your eyes."

He was driving him nuts. When he felt him pull away altogether Roy wondered what was going to come next. He hadn't expected to feel Ed sit next to him and his hand smoothing his hair back. He couldn't hide his desire now. Couldn't hide the flush on his cheeks and drool at the corner of his lips from biting his arm...

Looking up, Roy locked eyes with Ed. Yes, he was turned on. But his eyes also smoldered with lurking anger at being made to act thisway... no matter how he was loving it, he still felt belittled and humiliated.

Edward caught the flush in his cheeks, the sweat beginning to coat his skin, and blushed a little himself, swallowing hard. This man was simply gorgeous, a god in human form he just had to be. He also caught the anger in Roy's eyes, oh he was going to get it when this was over, he just knew it. He deserved what ever Roy could throw at him. He idly wondered what a very pissed flame alchemist would do to someone who was torturing him this way… Ed nearly shuddered at the thought and hid it with a mischievous smile. He almost taunted him with words but thought better of it; he really didn't want to die. Then again he was one who tempted fate.

He moved a little closer, close enough for his knee to brush against Roy's arm and leaned in close, kissing his shoulder. "You're beautiful," he whispered then he grasped his own aching member and began a slow rhythm, letting out a soft moan.

Roy nearly choked at that. How could he... his fists strained against their bindings as he watched Ed, heard Ed do that to himself."Edward..." his voice held a dangerous lilt to it, but there was arousal in his eyes. He was on the edge, he could feel it. He'deither be breaking free, though he highly doubted he could break the floor... or begging Ed...

He turned his face against his arm again, groaning. Ed wasn't going to stop trying things until he heard him beg, was he? He watched Ed with one eye open, the other eye closed and planted against his arm. He squirmed against his bindings again, straining a little with soft, little moans at what he was seeing.

He saw his lover try, try to break free and it only made him harder than he already was. The sounds Roy was making were going straight to his head, the look in his eyes and the dangerous way he said his name… "Uhh…" Ed whimpered stroking himself a little harder. Roy wasn't begging yet but he bet he was close. He certainly knew he was close, dangerously close. Time to try something…

He let out a louder moan, not caring how loud it was. "Roy…uhh…Roy…if I cum…Uhh…I'll just start this all over again…ahh!"

Of course he would... Roy cursed softly as he watched Ed's face. He was close to losing it. So close. So beautiful... giving up, givingin, Roy whimpered. "Please, Ed..." he whimpered, not able to look at him anymore. "I'll do whatever you want..."

Edward tore his hand away, panting. Victory had never tasted so sweet and so tortuous. He'd been so close and now groaned with need. For a moment he sat there panting then smiled a half smile. "Yes you will," he breathed and crawled back behind his lover. Slowly he eased inside of him, all the way. He wasn't quite finished yet; this was going to take every damned ounce of what was left of his lust captured brain.

He waited a moment for Roy to adjust then slowly, painfully slowly, eased out and back in. He was trembling again, Roy was so tight, so hot around him but he was going to go slow if it killed him. He reached around and caught hold of Roy's member, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Aaah!" Roy flung his head back in feeling Ed enter him. That felt hot, and hard, and so fucking good... he moaned loudly, not caringanymore what he said or did. He had just begged a subordinate... no, he had begged his lover. There was a difference.

Why was he going so slow... Roy looked over his shoulder at Ed, whimpering. "Ed..." He bit his lower lip and moaned.

"Uhh," Ed cried, he couldn't…no he had too, just a little longer. Then Roy whimpered his name and he gave up trying to go slow, trying to drag this out.

He leaned over; biting his lover's back and thrusting almost violently into him. He knew he shouldn't go so hard but he just couldn't help it anymore. He bit him again and bucked, quickened his pace, whimpering. He only went harder and faster, making sure to stroke Roy just as quickly. "Roy…ahh…ahh." God he wanted to feel his hands upon him and he vaguely registered the thought of releasing Roy's hands and feet afterward.

Panting for his breath, Roy arched for a painful moment as Ed began to slam into his body. He moaned at the bite to his back, Ed...was like a wild animal. Laying his head back on the rug, Roy grunted with the abusive thrusts but didn't want Ed to slow. Each thrust brought a little pain and a wave of pleasure with it. They were hard, and fast just like his lover was.

"Ed... ward..." he panted, his fists straining against their bonds again. He was going to come. Hard. His body started to tense. Hisbound legs trembling. "Aaaah!" He cried out, shaking as he erupted in his lover's hand.

Ed felt him tense, felt him tighten around him, felt the warm gooey substance spill upon his hand and knew it was okay to let go. He thrust one last time, grunting loudly and crashed violently right where he needed and wanted to be, in that wonderful place. He felt so dizzy or light headed he couldn't tell which and didn't want to move, but he had too. He couldn't keep Roy like this, in this position any more.

Panting, he withdrew gently and slumped back, gathering enough energy to clap his hands and transmute. Somehow he managed to crawl along and do the same with Roy's hands then he collapsed beside him, pulling him close.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you's go out to everyone who has read and or reviewed. You guys are the best.

Cowritten by Grygon as Roy and Crimson Lantern as Ed.

Also hosted at spurkeycreations on livejournal

* * *

Roy lay very still for several moments as he caught his breath and waited for his mind to stop reeling. Then, he pounced. Sitting on Ed, he straddled his hips and glared down at him. He was fuming, but at the moment that's all he could manage to do. He wanted to do something to Ed, but they were both exhausted.

"This time I will have something in store for you, Ed." His voice was cool and calm, already calculating and planning... "It might be five minutes from now; it might be tomorrow night..." He trailed off.

Despite his anger at Ed, he still had to admit his lover had done him good. He reached down and grabbed his lover's jaw to hold his head still as he leaned in and kissed him roughly, angrily.

Ed whimpered into Roy's kiss, yep he was dead or toast. He broke free of the kiss gasping for air and smiled as he reached up to frame his lovers face. Hell hath no fury like an angry, utterly sexy Flame Alchemist. "Ah but you still have to do something I want, you lost…" He widened his eyes and gave Roy his most innocent look and began to blink. "I love you,"

Roy sighed, relaxing a bit. And that look... Roy nearly felt guilty for the things they did when Ed looked like that. It made his heart skip for a moment. And if they hadn't just had sex he knew that look would be the cause of an instant erection. "Fine... I lost." He released his lover's face, soothing his fingers over his jaw. "What do you want me to do?"

Wow, Ed thought. He'd have to use this look more often. He laughed more at himself than anything else. He didn't have a clue really, he had just about everything he could want right here sitting atop him. Everything but Al returned to his body. He knew he could ask for just about anything but the truth was he didn't really want anything else… Well no, that wasn't true, he did want something.

His laughter died and his expression sobered as he ghosted his fingers over Roy's lips. He frowned glancing down at those perfect lips then back into Roy's eyes. He swallowed. "You to let me in and love me, doesn't have to be today, I can wait."

Roy kissed the fingers touching his lips before he reached up to take that hand in his own. Laying down beside Ed, he propped his head up on his other hand and looked at Ed. "Ed... I've loved you for a long time already." He threaded their fingers together. "But I may need some help on that other part..." He never thought too much about it, but he'd never really had a meaningful and deep relationship before.

Ed was quiet a moment. He didn't know how to help, didn't know how to tell Roy how to let someone in; he'd done it almost unconsciously but he didn't know how or when, just knew he had.

He smiled though, Roy had told he loved him again and those words were like magic, better and more fulfilling than any alchemy. He sat up long enough to pull the blanket and pillow over, covering them up, and then settled down. It was warm here by the fire, nice. He could stay here forever, trap time in a bottle or stop the pouring sands of the hourglass. An odd thought came to him and he turned his head to look at Roy. "Do you like your job?"

Roy cocked a brow at that question. Where had that suddenly come from? "Its... complicated," he mused. "I live to serve my country however I can. I'll make this world a better place. But as you know there are things you have to do that you might not understand and sometimes they eat at you... they never let you be."

He shrugged with a sigh. "I don't think it's a matter of liking or disliking. It's what I know I have to do." He looked at Ed closely. "Why?"

Ed snorted. "Because you take naps at your desk, avoid paper work, waiting until the last minute to do it, and I've heard you grumble about going to a meeting or two before." He turned over, slipping his arm under his head. "I've thought about waking you up sometimes when I've come in and you've been drooling on the desk, but I couldn't do it. I like watching you sleep. It's the only time I ever see you so calm."

Roy chuckled and shrugged. "So sometimes it's slow. You honestly think I make Colonel by sleeping at my desk though?" He smirked. "There's more to it than you might not ever see... I have to make decisions for my subordinates, sometimes difficult decisions that send them into dangerous places where they don't come back."

He frowned and rolled onto his back. "I never want that to happen.

Sometimes it's a dirty job, Ed. But if I don't do it, someone else will... and they might do it better. Or they might abuse it."

Ed had kind of thought for awhile that Roy walked on people, used his power and others to get him farther but as time passed he slowly began to see what Havoc had said one day, that he'd learn. There simply was more to Roy than met the eye and he did give a damn about the people around him, probably more than Ed could see at the moment.

"I hate to admit it but I kind of like mine," Ed said softly. "Some of the assignments are stupid but there's an up side. I get to go places I might not have otherwise and Al likes the trains and some of the people we meet." He paused. "Did you ever do what I do?"

"No." Roy's voice lowered. "I was new. 23 when the Ishbal war started. It opened my eyes to what I had decided to join... how the military would use me." He was silent for a long time. "It was then I also decided I couldn't leave. I had to change it. Even if I was ordered to kill thousands, I know I saved hundreds."

He laughed, but there wasn't humor in it. "That's what people had me believe at least... sometimes I'm not so sure." He stared up at the ceiling, his hand that held Ed's had grown clammy and though he didn't notice it, it trembled slightly.

Ed felt the tremble in his lover's hand, how it sweated and it, it scared him a little, made him nervous and sad. Ed remembered something from when he was little, younger when the war in the east was going on. He remembered tired, worn, and wounded soldiers passing his home in Resembool a few times. His mother had always ushered he and Al from the window or doorway, not because she was afraid of them but to spare them from seeing people like that, so worn and beaten.

He remembered all the horrible things he'd seen in his time as a state alchemist, Nina, Majahal, and others, all the blood… He had never been to war, had never been ordered to kill anyone and his point of view, the dark terrible things were only a taste of what Roy had seen and done. He knew that and he didn't want to know that.

Ed smiled a soft smile and climbed upon Roy's waist, planting his hands on either side of his head. "I'm glad you stayed, you saved me and Al that night you showed up at Aunt Pinako's." He leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "Probably me more than Al but that's got to count for something, right?"

How could he argue with that? He gazed up into his lover's eyes of fire and felt something he never had before... it made him hurt in a way he couldn't place. It hurt him deep. An ache he knew was something like love, but so much deeper and didn't have a word.

Squeezing his hand, Roy pulled him down and kissed him. Tenderly. Softly. When he pulled back for a breath he licked their saliva off his lover's mouth before seeking his eyes again.

Edward smiled seeing something different in his lover's eyes, they were softer and yet brighter. He didn't think Roy's eyes could get any darker but they were darker as well. It made his heart beat faster inside his chest in a different way, made his heart constrict painfully but in a good kind of way.

He leaned upon his auto-mail arm and lifted his flesh hand to smooth down Roy's hair. It was a mess and he bet his was too. He sighed contently before easing down and resting his head upon Roy's shoulder, his face in the crook of his neck. "It's nice like this,"

Wrapping his arms around Ed, he rubbed his bare back slowly. "I like your weight on me," he said softly. Warm and soft, and he could feel his strong heart beat against his own. Turning his head he inhaled his lover's scent. Shampoo, and sweat, and Ed's own special scent all mixed together.

Ed nodded, nuzzling Roy's neck. Roy was pretty comfortable to lay on or sit on, always warm, always strong, and always soft. His skin felt nice pressed against his and he always smelled good. And as always his hands felt wonderful upon him. He loved the way Roy touched him, gently, slowly, and sometimes roughly.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, listening to the inner sounds of Roy's body. He could hear the air filling his lungs and exiting, hear his heart beat…It was a beautiful symphony, something he wished he could hear in his little brother too. He would hear it someday, then everything would be perfect. But for now, the sounds he was hearing were lulling him to sleep slowly.

"Don't want to sleep…yet." He murmured.

He could keep him awake, Roy mused. But for what he had planned he needed his lover awake, not groggy. "It's okay." He soothed, his hands continuing to lightly massage and rub his back. "I'll wake you soon."

Edward tried to stay awake but Roy's voice and hands were just too comforting. He closed his eyes and curled up as much as he could while still laying atop his lover. Roy was just so warm, so comfortable, so safe. "Don't…let…go…" he mumbled before surrendering to a gentle sleep.

He wasn't going to let go. Ever. He held Ed and listened to the fire, felt his lover's steady breathing on his chest... he didn't realize when he dozed off. His grip on Ed tightened in his sleep; as if afraid he'd slip away.

It was opening, opening to take him too but Al wasn't there, he couldn't see him. Black hands reached out and thousands of those laughing, haunting eyes opened just to snicker. They were speaking to him, telling him of his crimes. He turned to run finding nothing but darkness ahead, no all around him and knew there was no escape. He could feel them almost touching him, claws scraping at his clothes.

Edward awoke with a start confused at first of his surroundings. He blinked trying to clear his vision, sitting up, and get his bearings and felt something warm beneath him. He looked down hearing steady breathing, the crackling fire near by. Roy… He sighed in relief and lay back down; pulling the blanket that had fallen from his shoulders back up as if it would protect him from all that he was afraid of.

Real nice, he thought sarcastically. To have a dream like that when I'm in a place like this. Just another reminder of the hell he'd caused and lived when he wanted to drive it away to have a little time where he was happy. Figured, maybe he wasn't ever supposed to feel like this for long. How very cynical.

He huffed and he turned his face to look at the fire. Well he wasn't going to let it bother him today. Tomorrow it could bother him all it wanted but not today. He'd have one damned day to himself where there was no alchemy, no reminders of the past to haunt him, no missions, and no danger. He just wanted one day where he felt like he was home and he was going to get it period.

"You alright?" Roy murmured groggily. He wasn't sure what had woken him but Ed seemed upset, his brows furrowed and an intense look in his eyes... Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, rubbing his back and holding him tight.

Edward let out a sigh. Damn it, he'd woken Roy. He'd not meant to do that and he certainly didn't want to talk about that stupid dream. Roy didn't need to know about…that place or those things that mocked him.

He lifted his head. "Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He gave him a half smile. "Didn't mean to fall asleep on ya either but it looks like you got a nap. I wasn't too heavy or poked you with my auto-mail?" Just keep the conversation away from what woke him and things would be okay. He just didn't want to talk about it. It was his burden, his sin, no one else's.

Roy knew his lover was avoiding the question, but for now that didn't bother him. "No," he answered. "I slept fine." He smiled. "Better than fine, I liked your weight on me." He had been an insomniac who tossed and turned up until Ed started sleeping with him. He'd never slept so well in his life.

Ed didn't quite understand how anyone could actually like someone else sleeping on top of them for long periods of time. Still it was an upside for he liked sleeping or sitting upon the man. He liked to feel how warm he was and any time he'd done either in the last few days his lover's hands or arms touched or wrapped around him. Ed really hadn't let anyone touch him in years, always afraid to get too close and lose them.

With Roy, well the bastard was too stubborn to let anything happen to him so Ed felt a little safer in that. He bent his head and brushed his lips against Roy's. "That's good," He kissed him gently. "So what do you usually do on days off?"

"What do I usually do? Or what are we going to do?" Roy perked a brow. Until now his days off and even the nights after work, had been spent with women. Or alone in his house, drinking. Now and then Hughes had dragged him to a bar or to his house for a party.

But he liked this more, Ed lying atop him next to the fire. They still had half a day to do whatever they liked. "It's been much more interesting with you," he returned his lover's kisses, nibbling on his lips lightly. "And I think I owe you one..."

Oh no, he was in trouble, he just knew it. Part of him wanted to run and hide but he supposed that would just make it worse. The other part tingled with anticipation and curiosity. After all he did deserve what ever came; he'd been very mean to his lover.

Edward sighed with a smile and ran his tongue along Roy's lower lip before propping himself up on his hands. "Would it be better for me to surrender now or resist?" He sighed again. "I'll do what ever you want." He probably shouldn't have said that, too late to take it back now.

Roy smirked. "If you resist, it will only make it more interesting," he purred. Sitting up, he held onto Ed's hips to keep him on his lap as he licked his neck. "I'll go slow," he murmured against his flesh before biting down on a tendon.

A rush of excitement and anticipation filled Ed and he shivered when Roy's tongue licked his flesh. He winced a little from the bite, closing his eyes, whimpering softly. Yeah, he'd slowly torture him. He thought. Maybe he really should run. There was something almost dangerous in the way he smirked and purred those words. He knew Roy wouldn't hurt him, would stop if asked too.

Ed pushed upon Roy's chest with his hands a little half heartedly. It just felt…so… He pushed harder and tried to wiggle free from Roy's grasp but the man wouldn't let go. His heart beat a little faster inside of his chest. If he hadn't attacked his neck first… He tried to wiggle free again.

"Relax," Roy cooed. Grabbing his lover's upper arms, he pushed him down on the ground, attempting to sit, straddling his thighs. "You'll like this." He wasn't about to let go. Dipping his head he licked Ed's chest, running his tongue over a nipple until it was nice and erect. What he needed, and currently couldn't make as long as Ed was squirming, was something to tie his lover with.

"If you run," he said, licking the other nipple now. "I'll only have to catch you..." He sat up to look at Ed. "You're not going to make me catch you though, are you Ed?"

Ed shook his head and stilled his wriggling. "No," He breathed. He really didn't think he could get that far away way and what was he supposed to do, run outside in the middle of the day stark naked for all of Central to see?

On second thought, Ed changed his mind and moved as quickly as he could, somehow managing to wiggle out from under Roy's weight, slipping upon the blanket as he got to his feet. He let out a startled cry and tried like mad to get away.

With a sigh, Roy released Ed. He watched his lover bolt away, knowing he'd catch him again sooner or later. For now, he had to prepare.

Turning to the fire he reached for the edge and snatched a piece of burned wood. Near the edge of the carpet on the wood floor he sketched out a circle with the crispy stick and sat the stick aside. Using the array he made a pole that went up about six feet and then over the carpet about two feet.

It looked odd in his den, but it would be reversed when he was done. Looking around he found his robe and slipped it back on, tying the middle loosely. Now where had his lover gone to...?

Ed ran into the bedroom and closed the door quietly. Shit what was he some little kid? He wondered as the space under the bed looked highly appealing. What the hell?! He could face someone about to kill him with more balls than he was facing Roy. What was with him? Fuck if he knew. He glanced at the closet then the bed again debating on whether or not to just crawl under the covers and pray Roy mistook him for a lump in the bed.

Damn it! He wasn't really all that scared; just…He scratched his head trying to decide what to do, where to go. Sighing he perked a brow and plopped down upon the bed to wait. He knew Roy would find him and then… Then as soon as that door opened he'd run somewhere else. He may be small but he was fast and he was hoping he could slip passed Roy quickly enough to make it to a room that had a door that locked. Like the bathroom. Wait that room didn't have a window so no exit unless… Oh making a door of his own might cause a problem since he wasn't sure where all the wires and pipes were.

Roy began to search for Ed first in the storage closet... which was tantalizingly near the kitchen. He hadn't realized he was hungry until now. And he had to guess it would be a long fight with Ed until he had him where he wanted him. So he opened the refrigerator and began to pile things out for a sandwich, partially hoping the idea of food would bring Ed out of hiding and right into his arms.

Edward listened. At first he didn't hear a thing then… What the hell?! Was Roy in the damned kitchen…and in the refrigerator?! That bastard! It was almost an insult to think he could fit in that damned thing with all that food and the shelves. Oh he was going to wipe that smug smirk off his face once and for all.

Huffing, he got to his feet and yanked open the bedroom door, he stomped down the hall and into the kitchen. "You bastard! I can't fit in there and you know it!" He was still approaching him and realized a little too late that maybe that's exactly what his lover wanted. Wait was that food out on the counter? He was going to eat now?! Why that…

Turning, Roy blinked at Ed in shock at the outburst. Then he shrugged. "I thought you might get hungry. All that running must make you tired," he smirked as he sat the mustard out and shut the door. "So are you hungry or not?" He was very aware of how close Ed was now... but he was also still high strung and ready to run again. He had to time his mode of capture just right.

Setting out four slices of bread he pushed two aside in Ed's direction as he began to spread mustard on his own. "I only have turkey and ham," he commented.

Ed stood a moment blinking in confusion. Was he serious?! Turkey sounded oddly appealing at the moment though. He narrowed his eyes and hesitantly reached for the bread, getting a little closer, but still watching his lover carefully for any sudden moves. There were none. Maybe he really was just hungry. Huh, that was just bizarre.

He shivered from the cool air, wishing he'd grabbed at least a pair of boxers before leaving the bedroom. He'd not run around naked like this since he was a kid and very small at that. Sighing, he reached for the mustard. "Turkey's fine." He muttered slowly relaxing. He knew he probably shouldn't relax, Roy was known to be sneaky and devious but he was kind of hungry too.

Roy frowned. "You're cold," he scolded. "Let me..." He stepped closer, pulling Ed in front of him and against his body. His grip was loose and one handed as he reached for his bread again. This wasn't the time to catch his lover... he had to lull him into a false sense of security, though now he wondered if there might be a way to persuade him...

Edward pressed himself against his lover, wrapping his arm around him tighter. Roy wasn't yanking him toward the den, seemed more focused upon lunch. He still wasn't sure if he was safe but… He sighed and rested his head back against Roy's chest beginning to relax. He shouldn't run, just take what ever it was he was going to throw at him. After all Roy had agreed to what he'd pulled earlier and he had said he'd do what ever it was Roy wanted. He'd never gone back on his word before and wasn't going to start now.

He dropped his bread and turned around, slipping his hands into the robe. The sudden absence of warmth to his backside made him shiver even more and he smiled a little. "Warm me up,"

Roy looked down at Ed and perked a brow. "You won't run?" He was a patient man, but he hadn't expected Ed to hand himself in. "It might get too hot for you," he leaned down and nibbled Ed's ear lobe. "Wait here," after a lingering nibble he walked into the storage closet again, coming out with something tucked inside his robe.

Ed sighed and watched him go. No, he wasn't going to run away this time. He shifted his weight upon his auto-mail, feeling it wobble a little. Okay that was getting a little annoying. Maybe he should just take care of it now. He shifted again and lifted his leg, bending it at the knee. Eh it seemed okay, it could wait for a bit.

Wait a minute… "Hey, what did you mean by it might get too hot for me. What are you planning to do to me?"

"It'd ruin the fun if I told you," Roy mused with a smirk. "Now close your eyes," he held up a blind fold for his lover. He didn't want the surprise he had set up in the den to be ruined either.

Ed chewed his lower lip a moment then closed his eyes. He felt fabric being placed over his eyes. A blindfold, oh god what was his lover up to now? He didn't like being in the dark about things, didn't like not being able to see what was ahead of him, but he let go of his hesitation and the slight tremor of fear coursing through his veins and just trusted Roy. He reached for him with his flesh hand. "Still cold,"

"Not for long," Roy took his hand and guided him into the den slowly. Walking behind him until they came to the fire place, Roy took out a short piece of cloth from his robe. Taking Ed's wrists he put his hands together and loosely tied the wrists. Then with a rope, he tied a knot between his wrists on the cloth and threw the other end over the pole.

Stretching his lover's arms above his head, Roy made the slack barely enough for Ed to stand flat on his feet. "Are you warming up?" He asked, reaching up and touching, but not yet removing the blindfold.

Ed let him lead him, let him tie his wrists and pull his arms over his head. It was so strange. Then he was…practically standing on the balls of his feet. He felt Roy's fingers upon the fabric of the blind fold and a tremor of excitement ran through him. He could feel the warmth of the fire upon his skin. He nodded, swallowing.

"Yeah, what…" he trailed off guessing he was obviously tied to something but what he didn't know. He couldn't remember anything in the den at all that he could be tied to like this. Right now he just wanted to be touched again, could care less if he saw anything or not. "Roy,"

Grazing his lips against Ed's, he kissed him briefly before Roy pulled away. Adding more wood to the fire he doubled the heat it was emitting before he left the room. He smiled to himself as he searched for the candle sticks, hoping Ed didn't panic and escape in his short absence.

Ed frowned beneath the blindfold. It was a bit warmer now; one side of his body warmer than the other and still it was enough to make him begin to sweat. "Roy?" He couldn't hear or feel him anymore after the all too short kiss and the sound of logs being added to the fire. Oh no, that bastard had left him! Or no maybe he was sitting near by waiting to pounce. Shit!

He waited a moment, then another, and another. Where was he, what was he doing? Ed had never left him alone this long. What if someone deiced to come over and saw him like this? He didn't know how Roy subordinates were when they came over for a visit. Sure they would be at work now, but what if they decided to drop by, what if Maes… Oh no… He began to tug upon the rope. "Roy!" He called. "Hey!"

"Hmmph," Roy shook his head as he reappeared next to his lover, touching his stomach to make sure Ed knew he was there. "So impatient." He ran his hand up Ed's stomach to his chest. Already he was sweating from the heat.

Shedding his robe, Roy cupped Ed's face and kissed him. He wasn't very skilled at this. Tying someone up and making them wait, teasing them... he just wasn't sure how. He could barely control himself when there was something he wanted...

Kissing Ed, he pushed his blindfold up over his forehead and let it fall to the floor.

Ed nearly jumped when he felt Roy's hand upon him, then heard his voice. His hand felt so nice. He leaned, hummed into his lovers kiss, feeling the blindfold come off. Then he broke away but didn't open his eyes just yet. He wet his lips and slowly opened his eyes, focusing upon his lover and only him, nothing around them. As long as he was here he didn't really care if someone came in, he wouldn't be alone, and the awkwardness and humiliation would be shared. But he'd ask anyway. "You locked the door last night right? And Major Hughes isn't going to come randomly bursting in on us? He's sneaky like that."

"We're safe," Roy assured him with a gentle stroke up his arm. He already knew he wasn't going to be able to draw this out as he envisioned. It was going to test his will power... and when it came to sex and Ed his will power was fragile.

"I'm not going to make any rules for you... they'd only punish us both." He said and dipped his head to lick Ed's neck. The salty sweat that beaded and shimmered on his skin tasted so sweet to Roy as he licked it up.

Ed whimpered as Roy's fingers touched his arm and told him they were safe. No rules? Huh, that was odd. Then Roy licked his neck and he let out a soft groan, feeling a stir in his loins. Roy anywhere near his neck always made him weak, always left him open for just about anything.

As Roy kept his lover distracted by nibbling and kissing his neck, he was wondering about auto-mail. It seemed smooth. And Ed's design had grooves up the shin...

He lowered his mouth to Ed's collar bone before pulling away to kneel in front of him. He was stretched, and probably couldn't handle too much pressure... but Roy wasn't planning on being rough.

Looking up at his lover he ran a finger along his auto-mail leg, making sure it was smooth. Then, closer, he pressed his cock against Ed's auto-mail. The cool metal made him hesitate a moment, but then he pressed forward and rubbed himself against it with a low moan.

Ed watched Roy kneel, watched his finger trail up his auto-mail leg. His eyes almost bugged out of his skull in slight shock as Roy rubbed his member against the cold metal of his leg. The moan his lover let out, what he was doing…Ed's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what Roy was doing. It was… kind of arousing, but reached deeper than that, to a place Roy had touched several times in the last few days. He whimpered softly. "Isn't that cold?"

It was cold. But warming thanks to his body heat and the fire. He didn't answer Ed though, his face burning with desire as he looked up at Ed. He knew he wasn't made for this kind of game. With one hand on his leg he used the other to grip Ed tightly, stroking him slowly as he licked his crown.

Edward shuddered a breath and whimpered, closing his eyes. He couldn't look at Roy like that and last too long, not with the look in his eyes, not when he looked so damned good, sexy. His hand, his tongue, they were making his flesh knee weak and he wanted to touch him so badly. He pulled on his restraints, growling a little when they held firm. It wasn't fair! Yes, it was, he reminded himself.

"Uhh what do you want?" he breathed.

He just wanted Ed at this point. Thoughts of his revenge had long since fled. Though that didn't mean he wasn't going to have some fun "Just you," Roy purred as he blew cool air along Ed's length. The candle stick he had brought with him, he ran up the back of Ed's thigh.

Ed shivered from the cool air Roy blew upon him, held back a giggle as what ever it was that Roy held in his hand was trailed up the back of his thigh. 'Just you,' he repeated Roy's words in his head and closed his eyes. That was nice but now he wondered what was touching him, what Roy wanted to do to him.

He guided the candle stick to press against his lover's tight bud. As he pushed the tip inside he took Ed into his warm mouth, sucking softly with a moan. His taste was addicting. The moans and whimpers he made like fresh air. The feel of his metal leg against his cock like nothing he'd done before.

"Mmmnn..." He moaned, rubbing against his leg a little harder. He pushed the candle in deeper, thrusting it in and out of Ed slowly.

"Nn," Ed whimpered, feeling something round and slender being pushed inside of him. It hurt a little but Roy's mouth was upon him, distracting him, mixing the sensations, add that to what Roy was doing to his leg, not being able to touch the man when he wanted too and he was starting to go a little nuts. If he could just get his…

And his mind took a vacation from planning some sort of escape from the ropes that held his hands as Roy moaned and pushed the candle deeper. He whimpered, panting softly. "Nn…uhh…" He was too damned close to losing it… "Roy…Unn!" He didn't mean too but he bucked his hips a little as he exploded.

Roy took it in stride, taking Ed into his mouth to the hilt as he released. He drank Ed up, sucking harder as his lover's orgasm wore itself out. When the seed stopped its flow, Roy released Ed's cock and rested his forehead on his hip.

He had stopped moving as Ed came to give him the full attention he needed, and now he pressed his hips forward again. "Aah..." He breathed, thrusting against Ed's leg. Harder. Faster. "Nnnng!" He bit Ed's hip, muffling his cry as he came.

Ed watched Roy as he recovered, mesmerized by the display at his feet. He swallowed hard as Roy's voice sounded in the air. Then his lover bit his hip and came. The bite was wonderful, making him moan and he wished he could feel the warmth from Roy's seed upon him, wished he could feel it trickling down his leg but instead he could only feel the pressure of Roy rubbing against it.

Suddenly he snickered getting a nice image in his head. "If Winry ever saw this she'd kill us…" He paused, balancing upon his auto-mail leg and trailed his flesh foot along Roy's leg. For some reason the thought of Roy's semen upon him excited him as much as Roy's touch and being bound like this. "Am I still in trouble?" He really hoped he was.

"Do you enjoy being punished?" Roy smirked as he stood, feeling sated and drowsy... and hungry.

Reaching up he loosened his lover's rope and brought his bound hands down. "Step over your hands, I want them behind your back."

Ed did as he was told, ignoring the wobble he felt in his auto-mail. He inched closer, just close enough to slip his tongue passed his lips and lick one of Roy's nipples briefly. "Only by you," he licked it again, this time sucking gently.

Cupping the back of Ed's head, Roy petted his hair gently. He was a natural with that mouth.

Reluctantly, Roy gently pushed Ed away. Taking his rope, he tied the other end to the pole, leaving room for Ed to sit comfortably and move around. "I'll be right back," he said softly, kissing Ed before he stood and headed to the kitchen.

Sighing, Ed inched closer to the fire. Now what his lover doing? He wanted to call out for him to come back. He looked down at his leg. Well, he was going to have fun cleaning that out of his auto-mail, shouldn't take too long though. Now that he really thought about it, he hoped a shower would do the trick.

Suddenly his hip itched where Roy had bitten him only with his hands tied behind his back he couldn't reach to scratch. Shit! He looked around for something to…The sofa arm might work, if he could get over there. Ed walked a little. He growled as he couldn't reach it. Wait the pole! As soon as he reached that, he rubbed his hip against it. Ahhhh! That was so much better!

Upon returning with two sandwiches and some fruit, Roy stopped and blinked. What was Ed doing? Surely he couldn't already be... well, he was 12 years younger, so it was possible.

Setting the plate down on the floor, Roy managed to get a better look at what Ed was doing. He breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Did I hurt you?" He pulled Ed back, kneeling to take a look at the bite mark.

Ed shook his head. "No, it was nice, you never bite hard enough to hurt me." his eyes zeroed in on the food and his stomach grumbled on command. He gave Roy an annoyed look. "Now how am I supposed to eat if I can't use my hands?" Oh he hoped his lover's idea of punishment wasn't to make him watch him eat; now that would be just evil.

"Sit down," Roy ordered with a smile. Picking the plate up, he sat it down in front of him and Ed. "You want me to open up to you... I want you to try and depend on others now and then." Ed had grown up doing everything for himself, and Roy rarely saw him relying on other people, trusting them to help out or just letting them do something for him at all.

Picking up one half of a sandwich Roy leaned close to Ed and held it up to his lips.

Ed looked from Roy to the sandwich then back again. This wasn't… He had reasons why he didn't trust or depend on people, many, two being that they left him or it ended up with him being disappointed or hurt. Doing things on his own made sure that he could control things better, make a safer and more positive outcome in his favor.

But he did trust Roy; he trusted him with his heart and his body, wasn't that enough? From the look in his lovers face it wasn't. Damn it! He knew what he wanted and it was so hard but it would be an equivalent exchange of a sort for Roy to open up to him and in return him to go to his lover when he was struggling.

"You want me to come to you when I need help…rely on you." He sighed; toiling with the decision then hesitated but nodded none the less. "Okay,"

"Then we'll start with me feeding you, since you're tied up," Roy said, and offered Ed a bite of the sandwich.

He knew it might be hard on Ed, just as hard as it would be for Roy to open up. There were scars, both physical and mental, that he just didn't want to touch.

Easy enough, Ed thought and took a bite. He was a little nervous but he could do this if he tried. He just hoped he could keep his end of the bargain and didn't disappoint his lover least of all hurt him. No, he didn't ever want to hurt him and risk losing him now, not after knowing him like this. Maybe it would be okay, Roy hadn't let him down before when he didn't want his help and got it anyway. Why should he worry about him letting him down later?

He swallowed the food and smiled. "Fine, now tell me something I don't know, nothing big, just anything."

Taking a bite of his half, Roy chewed and thought. There was no turning back now, was there? "If you be good today, the rest of the day, maybe I'll show you some alchemy to use in the bedroom." He smirked and shrugged slightly as he offered Ed another bite.

Sneaky Bastard, Ed thought taking the bite. Alchemy in the bedroom…Huh, he wondered what that entailed. He'd never even heard of something like that before. Well what ever it was, it was alchemy and he liked alchemy. "Not exactly what I was looking for, but sure… wait exactly what do you mean by being good?"

There was something else he had brought in with the food, and now Roy turned to grab it under the corner of the rug. "I mean exactly what I say, Ed. Be good." He said as he turned back around with a collar hanging from his index finger.

Ed blinked at the collar for a moment, there was no counting to ten, just breathing as evenly as he could and controlling his temper. A collar…A FUCKING COLLAR?! He wasn't some dog! Uh huh, that bastard was definitely testing him, trying to push him, and this was one hell of a way to get back at him for earlier. Then again if he liked being tied up… he could do something with this. Well, he perked a brow and smirked, too bad for him.

"What no leash?"

"I don't have one, so I'll have to use a rope instead," Roy leaned forward and, moving Ed's hair, fastened the collar around his neck. Untying the end of the rope around the pole, Roy used it to tie onto the collar before he knelt behind Ed.

He rested his hands on Ed's. "I'll untie you now," he said. "If you promise to be a good boy."

Well at least it wasn't too tight. Ed nodded and smiled, feeling the rope upon his back. Oh he'd be good, he'd be good all day, do everything Roy wanted then it would be his turn. "I promise…Master."

Roy frowned, "don't call me that..." He didn't like the glint in Ed's eye. Releasing his hands he used that end to tie to the pole before he returned to sitting across from Ed.

"Here," he handed Ed his sandwich. He knew Ed was scheming already for this, and it made Roy smile inside.

Ed took the sandwich and ate it quickly, dusting the crumbs from his lap, then he sat quietly. So he didn't want to be called master. Well damn, oh well. He couldn't believe he was doing this, sitting here naked, and tied to a pole. He'd better not tell anyone else there'd be hell to pay.

He scratched his neck where the collar hung. It was a little irritating and he wasn't used to things around his neck. It kind of felt like he was about to be choked and he wanted to take it off. He wouldn't of course, that might make him bad and he didn't want that.

Edward sighed softly and lay down upon his side; thankfully the rope was long enough to let him do so and he'd not hang himself. He propped his head up and traced Roy's body with his eyes, smiling a little to himself. He must be in love with him to allow this sort of thing. If anyone else tried this, they'd have been squashed by now.

Roy ate slower, watching Ed as he ate. He was taking this rather well.

Roy had expected a fight. In fact, he had wanted one, he thought. But this was nice.

Dusting his hands off against one another he pushed their plates aside and sat closer. "Why aren't you angry?" He reached over and scratched Ed's ear.

Ed just smiled, keeping quiet a moment. Roy was officially treating him like a dog, scratching his ear like that and it did make him angry but he wasn't going to let Roy know that. He could act like a dog and bite his hand for this and he wanted to, he really did. It just wasn't in his nature to let people control him and even he knew that. Still…

He turned his face and licked his lover's hand, if Roy wanted a dog he was going to get one. "Being angry isn't…" He paused and moment and sighed. "Going to help and I don't really like fighting with you, it hurts." A mere tiff wouldn't really bother him but a full scale fight would. They seemed to know how to hurt each other and that wasn't exactly a good thing. He smirked, wondering if he should have barked his little confession.

"And I thought you wanted me to be good or is it the other way around?"

He sighed and brushed his golden hair from his eyes. "You should be more specific in what you want, I hate guessing."

"What about what you want?" Roy smiled. How cute his lover could be. Endearing. "Do you want to be a dog?"

NO! He snapped in his head. He didn't mind being tied up and was starting to get used to the collar as it wasn't so bad, actually it was kind of arousing.

He sat up and got to his knees, inching closer. If the man wanted the honest truth, Ed wanted him to do exactly what he wanted, toy with him, play with him it didn't matter how kinky it was as long as his lover was touching him. He leaned in closer, feeling the rope lift from his back and placed his hands on Roy's shoulders, trailing his fingers down his arms.

"I already told you what I wanted," he whispered before brushing his lips against Roy's lightly. "I want everything there is to have of you and I won't complain for what you ask for in return. Can't get without giving."

"When you've had enough, when you want it to end, I need you to tell me," he took Ed by the shoulders and looked him seriously in the eye. "So, this time you really do need a safe word... or name." He still wasn't sure that he could do this to Ed... but he had to try again.

What the hell?! Ed's brain snapped. Why did he deliberately change the subject or avoid it altogether… Damn it! Why did he keep trying to shut him out?! It hurt; it stung more than thinking that Roy was accusing him of only being here for sex, it almost felt like rejection even though Ed knew it wasn't… Right? He had to remind himself it had only been a few days, that he just needed to wait a little longer, be more patient. Maybe he just had to prove himself more but… he didn't know what else to do to make Roy see that he really wanted to be with him, know him, love him except what he was already doing.

He sighed and pushed the issue away… For now. A safety word huh. Well Roy used 'Tree' or was going to use it and never did… This was hard and it would probably have to be something so out of… Wait, "Daisy, will that work?"

"Daisy," Roy nodded and smirked. "How odd of you."

"Stay here," he took up his robe and slipped it on as he left the room. When he returned he took another rope he had retrieved and roughly took Ed's arms behind his back. Tying them together he then threw the rope over the pole.

"Bend over," he ordered. "Like this," he helped Ed, bending him at the hips so his arms could be lifted up away from his back in an uncomfortable angle.

Ed shivered a little as he was stood up, arms pulled behind him and tied, then bent over, his breath hitching in his throat. This was awkward and different and exactly the kind of kinky position he'd often fantasized about before ever knowing this man's touch. He closed his eyes a moment suppressing a smile.

He was still and silent, waiting for what came next whether it be a command or perhaps Roy's next move. He just breathed calmly, relaxing.

Walking around in front of his lover Roy grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back. His mouth claimed Ed's roughly, without asking and without waiting. He kissed him hard and deep while holding his head at that painful angle.

Okay now that hurt and he felt a strain in his neck! Ed glared at Roy and decided as soon as Roy's tongue slipped into his mouth he deserved a little pay back. As soon his lover's tongue was right where he wanted it, Ed bit down hard. He was a little surprised to get a small coppery taste of blood and knew he'd bitten too hard.

With a muffled yell of pain Roy drew back with his hands held over his mouth. Spitting out some blood he ran the back of his hand over his lips and looked at Ed. Feisty. He should have expected that.

Walking back over to Ed, Roy grabbed his hair again and back handed his face. It left a streak of his blood from his hand on his lover's cheek. He didn't say a word as he released his hair and knelt, rolling the carpet up to push over into a corner.

Gasping in astonishment, Ed stared wide-eyed at his lover as he moved away and rolled up the carpet. He supposed he deserved that, he hadn't meant to bite him hard enough to draw blood and he was a little sorry for it. Some where he remembered that if he wanted to stop all he had to do was use his safe word. But he didn't want to stop. He and Roy had been rough this morning and he'd enjoyed that. And he trusted Roy to stop if he said his word. Ed was smart enough to figure out that if he didn't want something or didn't like something he just had to say 'Daisy' and that would be the end of it. Why else would Roy have been so serious? Why else the safe word? He was also smart enough to figure out what was going on. He was at his lover's mercy and it wasn't because Roy hated him or wanted to hurt him, they were supposed to enjoy this, what ever it was Roy had planned, together and saying no was alright.

Still he felt bad about making his lover bleed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite so hard."

Roy smirked at Ed before he rejoined him in front of the fire. "I expected something like that, Ed. Don't be sorry." He knelt in front of him and, sketching an array between his feet, made a small hook in the floor.

Binding his feet to the hook with more rope, he then reached up and took Ed's leash. "Bend down as much as you can," he said, gently pulling down on the leash as he looped it through the hook as well.

He still felt a little bad about it, he'd made Roy bleed. Ed bent, doing as told, until it began to be uncomfortable upon his left arm and shoulder. He lifted up just a little, not too much, just enough to keep from straining muscles. Now he was really starting to get curious. "Are you afraid I'll run again?" He asked.

"No... this is just part of the game," Roy couldn't kiss him with his lover's head held down by the rope, but he wanted to... tying the rope in place he stood back to admire his handiwork a moment. Ed looked so appealing held in that position.

Taking one of the candles he had brought in earlier he lit it from the fire place and placed it in a holder. Then, walking over to a wall he turned the room's lights off. Now just the fire place and candle lit up their play area.

Ed tried to lift his head but couldn't and that was a little unnerving. He wanted to see what was going on but Roy had him tied well, he watched him tie the rope. The lights were turned off lit only by the soft glow of the fire and probably a candle else where. Well if he were in a different position this might be kind of romantic. However, he was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He didn't know how long he could stay like this without his back starting to hurt or his calves. And where was Roy? He couldn't see him and that was starting to make him nervous.

Ed cleared his throat. "Roy?"

Roy didn't answer this time. He took the candle and it's small bowl and stood next to Ed. Tilting the candle a bit he waited until enough wax held it firmly tilted before he placed it balanced between Ed's shoulders. One wrong move and the heat on his arm would become a burn on his back as the candle fell. For now just hot wax fell onto his back.

Then he was gone again, in search of a knife and certain root from his kitchen.

Ed felt him beside him; saw his feet and watched then move away, then felt…That was really warm, too warm and something hot dripped upon his back, startling him. There was another drip, then another, each hot, making him hiss involuntarily. It rolled down the sides and into the center of his back and just had to be wax, from the way it held heat for a moment then slowly cooled.

Hmm… Kinky, he thought. It didn't hurt that bad and was actually rather erotic. He didn't know Roy liked… The man was the flame alchemist of course he was a damned pyro. Ed shifted a little to get the wax to roll a different direction, more to the left so it wouldn't fall into his auto-mail. He didn't think Roy would really want to help him clean wax out of it. It was awkward and suddenly he yelped as the candle tipped and the flame burned his back as it rolled off and hit the floor and he heard it roll a little on the floor.

"SHIT! Roy major problem!" Oh shit he couldn't… the house might catch

fire!

He wasn't the flame alchemist for nothing. As Ed cried out he had already taken care of the rogue flame, holding it dancing in his now gloved hand. Smirking, he extinguished it with a wave of his hand.

"Be still," He said as he began again to peel and cut the root. "I have a surprise for you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Great," Ed replied with a little relief. Knowing Roy was there to take care of the flame made him relax. He didn't know what he would have done if the damned candle had rolled under the sofa or other furniture, the curtains and lit them on fire. He was a little tied up at the moment.

"You know if you're going to drip wax on me you might want to put it in a place where it won't possibly get in my auto-mail, just a suggestion for later. Unless you want to clean it out before Winry asks. I'd make you explain it to her too." He smirked at that. It might be nice to see Winry flinging that death wrench at someone else for a change.

His lover was talking too much. And it wasn't talk he liked to hear when they were doing this... Roy decided to put an end to that soon. Finishing with one piece of root he reached between his lover's legs and, taking him in hand, stroked him a few times. "I won't use wax on you then," he said. "Unless I'm careful."

Then, taking the thin piece of ginger root he let Ed feel it in the very tip of his cock before showing it to Ed. "I'm going to push this inside you," he said, rolling the thin piece between his thumb and index finger for Ed to see. He showed him the small ball at one end. "That part will stop it from going in all the way."

Ed gasped as Roy stroked him. His hands always felt so good. He felt something a little odd and ventured a look, hearing his lover's words. That looked like… Ginger root? Why Ginger root? Okay… first the shower head and now ginger, what was next? Ed didn't even really want to think about that right now. He'd cross that bridge when it came.

Ginger huh? Well the shower head had been an interesting experience maybe this wouldn't be so bad. But food? Somehow when he pictured food with sex it was licking it off each other not inserting it. Why didn't he just use the shower head or himself for that matter? "Um…okay but why?"

"You'll find out soon," Roy purred. Taking Ed in hand again he gently eased the piece of root into the head of his cock. He could make another plug or toy for his other end, but Roy figured he had punished him in the shower enough- he might still be sore.

As he waited for the root to do it's work, Roy ran his hands over Ed. Down his arms and sides to his hips. Here he leaned in to gently nip at Ed's flesh, leaving a few harder bite marks on his thighs.

Ed bit back a hiss. Somehow he just didn't think anything should go up that particular orifice. It was uncomfortable in the least and hurt at the most, nothing that he would scream about, just uncomfortable. Roy's hands upon him helped to soothe him. His teeth felt nice, the bites doing nothing but turning him on more. He just wished he knew what the purpose of…

It started out mild, just warm but after a few minutes it grew hotter, burned. Ed closed his eyes panting, beginning to sweat, gritting his teeth. It didn't just burn, it really burned like fire or lots and lots of salt in a wound and it was only getting worse. Oh god and it was making him…horny? It was confusing, so very confusing. "Nn, Roy… what's going on?! It burns!" He wasn't ready to call his safety word yet, hoping it would go away soon.  
His tone of voice, pain and confusion and yearning all mixed up, sent a jolt straight to Roy's groin. But he didn't answer his lover. Wanting to see his face, he reached between his feet and loosened the rope that held his head down by a few inches. Now he could watch the pain and desire on Ed's face.

And to heighten his lover's desire, he let Ed see how much this was turning him on. He didn't touch himself, but he knelt with his knees spread wide in front of Ed while the root grew hotter.

His back and shoulder were beginning to ache from the strain, the backs of his thighs of being like this for so long and when Roy let some of the tension up on his leash he lifted his head a little whimpering, near tears. What his eyes found made him groan. He wanted that, needed his lovers cock so terribly! And the burning was so intense, so… This was torture; an erotic, brilliant hell. He felt like he was going to go crazy right here and now if Roy didn't touch him! He was so hard he was going to scream! "God please…" He panted through gritted teeth, squirming. "Roy please!"

Ed tried to move forward a little, tried to get closer, grunting in utter frustration. God it burned even worse now and only getting worse by the second. How long was this going to last?! "GOD JUST FUCKING TOUCH ME!" He screamed as he felt the tears come. He was going insane!

His lover was close to losing it. And Roy was torn between wanting to push him over the edge and giving him what he needed now. His own cock throbbed painfully, needing some kind of touch and soon.

"Where do you need me, Ed?" He asked calmly, his hand lifting to trace the underside of his own cock.  
Ed could barely think straight, barely registered Roy's calm soothing voice. He was sobbing now with need, almost in torturously pleasant agony. He could still end it but he didn't want too…

"Inside me, everywhere…please!" He sobbed, panted. He didn't care he just desperately needed the burning, the painfully aching need to be taken care of before he lost his damned mind! He was trying so hard not to use the safety word.

Then something shocked him, the lava like burning sensation faded almost instantaneously. He didn't understand it but it was gone. All that was left in it's wake was his desperate desire to be fucked into the floor. He squirmed and panted, whimpered still weeping. Never in his life had he ever begged like this but he just didn't care!

Roy couldn't stand it any more. And since Ed had begged so perfectly... had behaved so well, he stood and rounded his lover. Quickly he coated himself with lube. Quickly he reached around and removed his lover's ginger root. Then he was pushing inside, thrusting.   
"Haaa..." Thrusting. Harder. "Nnng!" Faster. Grunting. Gripping Ed's hip with one hand as he moaned and gasped. Gripping and stroking Ed's cock with the other hand as his head reeled.

Ed whimpered as Roy removed the root; cried out as he felt Roy enter him, stroke his cock. His lover was a God, his god! It was just heaven and he wanted more! "AHH… HARDER, GOD ROY HARDER!" He sobbed. "UHH… Nng… Please faster! Uhh…ROY don't stop!!!" He could feel his orgasm building powerfully, feel himself really begin to lose his mind and he fought as hard as he could to make this last just a little longer, he just needed it a little longer.  
Ed screamed, really screamed into the afternoon sex laced air as he came, body tensing, feeling like his body had just been sent into some sort of euphoric overloaded rapture. He came so hard, harder than in the shower and cried out again feeling another orgasm building and ripping through him. It left him weeping and on some ultra high he'd never been on before, floating and so weak, so weak he wanted to collapse.

Roy had half been expecting Ed to become weak and limp when he came, so he slid his other hand under Ed and held him up when Ed began to scream. The intensity of Ed's orgasms pulled his own from his body nearly simultaneously as his lover's. He slammed into him and shuddered with a strangled moan. 

Before he could tire or relax he knew he had to untie Ed. His lover was going limp. Reaching up he untied his hands and then lowered him to the floor, arms and body supporting his weight. He pushed the rug with a foot to unroll it while he worked the knots on Ed's ankles off.

Gathering him up in his arms, Roy held him against his chest as he sat on the rug. He gently wiped sweat off his lover's forehead, pushing his bangs out of his eyes so he could look at his face. What he saw there stole his breath and made his chest ache with love.  
He could no longer describe this feeling and didn't think bliss would do it justice. He knew he was weak, knew he was trembling a least a little, and knew he was still catching his breath but more than that, he knew Roy was holding him, looking down at him, touching his face. His lover looked so beautiful he almost wanted to cry and didn't quite understand why.

Ed lifted his hand to Roy's face, a little shakily, tracing his cheek ever so lightly. Then he smiled. "Mm…love you so much." He whispered and moved so he could embrace him, arms around his neck, and still sit, cradled in his lover's lap.

Roy embraced him tightly, turning his head slightly to feel his lover's hair on his face and smell his sweat. "I love you," he whispered. It hurt and ached. "I haven't loved anyone like this before," he said even lower, barely a whisper.

Pulling Ed back, Roy licked his thumb and ran it over the smear of dried blood on Ed's cheek to clean it off. His tongue throbbed still, but the coppery taste of his own blood had stopped minutes after being bitten.

Ed closed his eyes a moment. Roy's words felt like home, etched themselves into his heart and very soul. He'd wanted this, needed it like fire needed oxygen, for so long. It hurt to be touched this deeply after so many years of shoving anything like this away too afraid of losing it like his father, his mother, and almost his brother, Nina…

Suddenly he smirked and opened his eyes, pushing Roy's hand from his face and lacing his fingers with his lover's. "You're still a bastard, but you're my bastard. I won't let go." Then he lifted himself a little shakily, just enough to kiss him tenderly.

Smiling, Roy nibbled on his lips. "You're shaking," he purred. Dipping his tongue into Ed's mouth he ran it over Ed's slick tongue. "Let's lay down," he rubbed his back and shoulders gently as he held Ed close and, reaching for the blanket Ed had brought earlier, lay them both down on the rug.

Ed closed his eyes and snuggled as close as humanly possible to his lover. He could care less about the blanket or the fact that the backs of his thighs were sore, his left arm. All he could think about was Roy and that he was happy, safe, and home. It almost seemed a sin to him that he wasn't really thinking about his brother or how to get him back into his body at the moment, but Al was always saying he should have a little time to himself once in awhile.

He sighed softly, happily, slipping his arm around Roy's body.

Wrapping the blanket over them both, Roy kissed his lover's forehead and tucked some stray hair behind an ear. "I was 17 with my first, Ed." He didn't know why he was suddenly saying this, but it seemed right to tell Ed. "He had taught me basic alchemy and was going to teach me flame alchemy, or so I hoped that he would trust me... but he died before he could."

He frowned, was Roy really… Ed sat up a little, opening his eyes, searching his lovers a moment. This sort of thing… was painful to think about much less talk about. A first lover, well Roy was his and if he ever lost… No, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to Roy. And this person was a teacher as well. Ed didn't know how Roy attached himself to people in the past and he really didn't understand how it worked with him in the present but be bet Roy was at least a little different in the past, maybe more open and less guarded.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. He wasn't sure if Roy wanted to say anymore and he certainly wouldn't push as it might be a little painful but he'd try a little. "How did he die and I don't understand what you mean by 'trust'. You don't have to say if you don't want too."  
"I was young and... flame alchemy is one of the most dangerous, Ed." He didn't want to think about flame being used in the wrong hands. "After he died, his daughter taught me how to create and control flames. You've met her, you know. We're very close." He wondered if Ed would figure out who he meant.

Ed blinked a moment. The only women Ed knew Roy was close too were Riza and Gracia. But he was closest to Riza… Did that mean? "You mean Lt. Hawkeye… Hey wait a minute I thought she wasn't an alchemist." Whoa! Roy was… Sleeping with Riza's father! He had to wonder if Riza knew about that… Well if she did she must not mind.

Roy shook his head slightly. "She's not. But he left the secret with her, and she passed it on to me..." he smiled somewhat sadly. "I've never asked her if she knew about us. Part of me doesn't want to know... that if she didn't, how she'd react now. She's my stone in the military. Without her support and trust I wouldn't be where I am today."

Oh, that made sense. He nearly shuddered at the thought of a pissed Riza Hawkeye, that was a woman you just didn't want to cross, not that he'd ever seen anyone cross her. It was just something he suspected might be fatal. He felt privileged and touched to know this information and he won't tell a soul no matter what. It made him feel closer to his lover to be trusted with such a secret. And he wasn't going to push for any more.

Ed still felt like he was floating in the clouds but it was getting a little less now as he was calming down and he was starting to really feel the fatigue of what they'd just done. Didn't matter much he'd dealt with worse fatigue out on assignments and still carried on as if he were fine. But he was getting a little hungry and sleepy. Still he wasn't inclined to move from this spot.

He grinned and pushed Roy onto his back and climbed atop him, placing his hands on either side of his shoulders. "I'll never look at ginger the same way again, thanks. Any other house hold items you plan on using on me that I won't be able to hide a blush when I go to the market?"

"If I told you, that'd ruin any shock and awe for the next time," Roy chuckled. He rubbed Ed's back and shoulders a moment before resting his hands on his hips. "Are you okay? Did you like that?"

"Muscles are a little sore, but yeah, I'm fine…Better than fine." Ed paused then nodded, feeling a flush in his cheeks just at the thought of how intense the experience had been. "Yes, I did." He smiled bending down and brushed his lips against his lovers. Ed couldn't believe he was about to admit this and to Roy but it was true. "I like being blind folded too and I don't mind the collar. Just don't expect me to wear it out of the house, ever."

"Blindfold?" Roy smiled. "Fine then. What about a gag?" He wouldn't do anything Ed was opposed to; he'd never take their bondage outside the house now. Aside from not being worth the risk of being caught he didn't want Ed to become scared of their encounters.  
He thought about it. A gag, hmm… that might be interesting. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes. "Somehow I think you're trying to tell me I talk too much or I'm too loud."

"Is that so?" Roy reached up to lightly cover Ed's mouth with the palm of his hand. Smiling, he removed his hand and touched Ed's neck. "Somehow I think you're thinking too deep into it."

A soft moan escaped Ed's throat as he closed his eyes. Slowly he reopened his eyes and smiled down at his lover. He simply loved it when this man touched his neck or kissed it or bit it. Suddenly he thought of something nice, well he thought it was nice but he was a little shy in the asking. His muscles were a little sore and he didn't want them to ache later or least of all be a downer.

Ed frowned a moment, slipping from Roy's body and sat upon the floor next to him. "Um… would you mind if…" Ed sighed. Roy told him not to be shy and really after that they'd just done it wasn't like this was going to be anything strange and if he didn't want too…  
He brushed his hair out of his face, blinked a moment then wet his lips, telling himself to just ask. "Could we take a bath together, not shower, a bath?"

Roy nodded. "We should clean up before our walk tonight," he agreed. Today was definitely making him feel sore where he hadn't for a while, and some hot water to ease the pains before a stroll might do him good. Though he wondered if a tub full of hot water wasn't going to lead to another encounter and more aches and pains. The thought made him smile, he wasn't about to complain. Today was something to be remembered.

His lover was probably sore as well, being tied the way Roy had tied him wasn't friendly on the joints and muscles. "And tonight I'll massage your back," he stood and offered Ed his hand.

Eagerly Ed took Roy's hand with a smile. Well cleaning up was on his agenda but he had something else in mind too. He tugged upon Roy's hand to get him moving. A back massage sounded great, really great. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a real one, maybe the last time he'd had his auto-mail looked at… no, not then. Oh well it didn't really matter, he was getting a bath his lover. "Come on,"

"Alright Ed, slow down," Roy let Ed half drag him down the hall and into the bathroom. He had a jar some where... opening the drawers next to the sink he found what he was looking for and sat it aside for Ed to select. Fragranced bath oils in small balls just for baths.  
The outer ball melted in the heat of the water and released it's soap.

Ed started the water and plugged up the tub after testing it. It was hot but not scalding. He frowned at the jar as he moved closer to Roy. He picked up the jar, examined it then set it down after removing one ball and tossing it into the water, guessing Roy wanted it for their bath. Country boy or not he'd seen a jar of those bath things before. His mother had had some. That was why she always smelled so nice, but Roy? Roy always smelled like cologne or aftershave and he only knew that because of their recent relationship and the fact that before it he'd put himself close enough to the man out of curiosity just long enough to pick up his scent.

For a moment he looked up at his lover then pointed to the tub with a silent order.  
Standing, Roy stepped into the tub, not being able to help the sigh that left his lips as he eased into the hot water. Already he could feel his muscles relaxing in the heat and head clearing at the scent. He watched Ed with a hooded gaze; his eyelids heavy already.  
Tucking his hair behind his ears, Ed got into the tub; put himself right on his lover's lap making himself quite at home. Then he leaned back and took Roy's hands in his and wrapped them around him before settling down. The water felt so nice and he began to relax deeply inhaling the scent of the melting bath bead. He frowned a moment then closed his eyes with a soft smile. It smelled exactly like the one's his mother always had, like aloes wood or sandalwood, one of the two.

"My mom used to have some bath beads like this." He said softly as he rested his head upon Roy's shoulder.

"I remember my mother using these as well," Roy wrapped his arms a little tighter around Ed. The smell always took him away from life's troubles in a bath. Took him back to a more innocent time of his life. Though such daydreams were short lived.

Deciding that the bath water was high enough, Ed lifted his foot and turned the nozzles off skillfully. He'd learned to do it out of shear laziness. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. "Was your mother nice?" He probably shouldn't ask as Roy had already given him one bit of very personal information but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to know. To make up for that, he said a little about his own mother.

"Mine was, and so pretty. She cooked like Mrs. Hughes and used to play with Al and me. She didn't get mad when we made a doll for Winry with alchemy. She said she was proud of us and always smiled when we learned more and transmuted things."

Roy leaned his chin on Ed's shoulder and closed his eyes. "She was," he answered. He wasn't sure why he had brought his mother up, but he didn't want to delve into that part of his life now.

Sighing, he turned his chin and nuzzled Ed's neck with soft kisses.

That was enough for Edward and he smiled tilting his head a little. Roy's kisses were soft and sweet, his hold wonderful. He shifted a little so he could kiss his lover, lifting his hand to tangle his fingers in his black hair.

Humming softly into the kiss, Roy's hands began to travel beneath the water, gently massaging Ed's chest and sides. "Is the heat helping?" He breathed out, looking into Ed's eyes as he pulled back.

"Yeah," Ed replied no more than a whisper, letting his eyes meet his lover's. He smiled and tried to look into Roy through the inky black depths. In this light they looked a little blue, like a midnight blue. Roy's hands were soothing and he almost purred. He let his hand fall from Roy's hair to his neck, trying to do the same for his lover as Roy was doing for him with his fingers.

Roy chuckled softly. "I'm fine," he said huskily, his lover's fingers sparking a sudden desire he tried to hide by taking Ed's hand between his own. He rubbed it gently and threaded one hand's fingers together. "We should get out before the water cools," he added. Though it was so tempting to stay like this forever. So tempting to take advantage of the bath oil and just rub against Ed.

He sighed with a smile and brought Roy's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss there. Then he slipped from his lap and got out of the tub without complaint. He could have stayed there for a little longer but it was okay. He got to curl up to him tonight. That was enough.

Ed reached for a towel and held it out for Roy then grabbed one for himself. "Thank you,"  
"For what?" Roy blinked, wondering what it was exactly. How far he and Ed had come? They were never so... polite before the sex.

Taking the towel he padded himself off and wrapped it around his hips.  
Edward gave Roy a real honest smile as he wrapped his towel around his waist. Then he hugged him, resting his head upon his chest. He could smell the bath bead upon his slightly damp skin and it was nice. It was funny, he still felt a little fluttery, happy, still on some high but he knew he was coming down, he could feel it. He also knew it was making him act a little strange but he really didn't care.

"For everything," He breathed and looked up at his lover. "I never told you before, maybe…" He paused. Did he really want to say this? Did he really think… Yes, he did. "Someday Al and I can help you with your goal."

His lover was still floating on that cloud, Roy knew. And as much as he didn't want Ed's help in that area of his life, telling him so might not be wise at this moment. So he smiled down at him instead and told him a different kind of truth: "I don't want to talk about that today, Ed. Today is for you and me. Let's forget about everything else until tomorrow morning." His skin felt warm from the bath, and Roy could feel his heart beat against his own flesh. He rubbed Ed's back and shoulders before taking his hand and, hoping for a better reaction this time, scooped him up in his arms to carry him to the bed.

Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. His left one ached a little but he still held on, resting his head upon his lovers shoulder. There were other little aches in his body saying hello to him a little more strongly now. Aches that would fade soon enough, Ed had been used to having all sorts of aches and pains through out his body for a few years now and had learned to ignore them as much as possible.

He frowned a little upon seeing Roy's path toward and into the bedroom. He thought they were going to the park today. Well maybe they'd go later, it was still early, at least he thought it was. A little rest wouldn't hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

He smiled as they got closer and held on tighter. He had in mind not to let go and just wished he could move to wrap his legs around Roy's waist and hug and cling to him like a bear hugged a tree. That was one sure way of holding on. He'd mastered that technique of hanging on with Al, especially when there was trouble. Al could run faster if motivated and didn't tire with him on his back.

Though there was still time before the sun set, Roy wasn't heading to the bedroom for rest. Laying Ed on the sheets he bent over to nuzzle his neck with a light, teasing nip to his flesh. "We should get dressed," he murmured. "We can go watch the sun set." He pulled back to look at Ed. "Do you want to?"

Well, Ed thought with a smile, Roy certainly was getting romantic. He liked it. "Sure," He always did like sunsets better than sunrises. Not that sunrises weren't pretty it was just sunsets could be more brilliant and violent with color. It had been a long time since he'd really seen one, just sat and watched, at least without being upon a speeding train. It was different to sit in one place and see it, at least that's how he felt. When on trains the hills and trees got in the way.

"Where will we go?"

Roy thought a moment. They had to stay out of sight until nightfall. The park was out of the question for this. Perhaps...

"We'll use the rooftop," he decided. The neighborhood was quiet, no one of any merit would take notice of them if they sat low on the  
opposite side of the street.

Digging into his closet he dressed in a pair of slacks and a plain shirt.

Ed rolled over and slipped off the bed, heading for his suit case. He pawed through his clothes until he found his only red shirt, a long sleeved one at that, a pair of boxers, some socks, a spare set of gloves, and yet another pair of black pants. Then he tugged everything on and found his hair brush, after of course finding his boots.

While tugging the brush through his hair, annoyed with some of the tangles, he contemplated leaving it down or pulling it back into a braid. Well Roy said he liked it down so maybe this time he'd leave it down, it might help for later on.

When he was finished he tossed his brush back into his suitcase and picked up his discarded towel and dropped it in the hamper. Then he shoved his gloved hands into his pockets and smiled. Roy looked nice, then again he usually did. He couldn't help the still bubbly warm feeling he had from earlier. It was strange, like being on some happy drug or something. Oh well, he wasn't going to complain, it was interesting.

"'K, I'm ready when you are."

The look Ed gave him when he said that made Roy smirk knowingly. Nodding, he walked to the window and opened it. There was a slight ledge, though nothing to compare to a balcony on the first and only floor of his house. Still, it offered enough space to step up onto and turn.

Reaching up, Roy partially hefted his weight upwards and, using his bare toes, climbed the rest of the way to the roof. He'd seen Edclimb worse and so didn't immediately offer his help as he turned and looked over the edge.

They could have just gone out the back and he could have just transmuted a ladder, but it wasn't like this would be complicated, Ed thought as he poked his head out the window. He sighed and climbed out the window, then upon the roof with ease. He never really did like heights but after so many years of climbing, scaling walls one got used to them after awhile. And after taking a look around, this was rather nice; Roy did have a nice view of Central, at least this quiet part of it. He could see the roofs of Head Quarters from here and the tree tops turning in their autumn color painted a rather beautiful picture. Not to mention the chilled breeze felt so refreshing after being inside for most of yesterday, last night, and all of today.

He gave Roy a small smile and found a nice place to sit. Plopping down casually he pat the place beside him and relaxed, letting his eyes trail over the landscape and finally back to his lover. "It's nice up here…" He grinned. "Didn't think you climbed up on roofs."

Roy sat next to Ed, wanting to drape an arm over his shoulders but not daring to risk it. People still might see them but if there wasn't physical, intimate contact he could argue it was a lesson. Hopefully people would believe that...

"On occasion," Roy shrugged. It wasn't like he did this all the time though. Shading his eyes from the glare of the darkening sun, he began to wonder if hiding this relationship was necessary. Ed was under his command, but as far as he knew there was no policy against relationships... it might make it easy for others to make it hard on him though. Especially where promotions lay.

"Mm," Ed said and turned his attention to the setting sun. It was pretty and just like he liked the burning rays of gold, ocher, and faint hints of scarlet bathed everything in a warm blanket. There were a few clouds upon the horizon, nice carroty colored clouds that might bring another bout of autumn rain perhaps later in the night or early morning.

He smiled as he let his eyes roam, catching one of Roy's neighbors down the way setting dinner upon the table through their window. A few kids came from else where in that house and sat and it looked as if they were chatting happily about who knew what. Edward could take any number of guesses but chose not too. A cat chased a leaf blowing down the side walk along the street, a car passed upon the next street over, and someone came home from work, getting a happy greeting from who Ed assumed was his wife. It was so peaceful despite being the city.

Also it was quiet kind of like Resembool was which Edward found a little odd as nothing ever seemed to happen in Resembool and something was always happening here in Central good or bad. Life was just carrying on like it always did. It was comforting and a little different yet the same all in the same instant. After every place he'd been, no matter where he went and compared it to home, people still maintained slightly mundane lives with routines and such. It was something Edward often wished silently that he and Al still had. Carrying on like other people, living normal lives, not running from danger or constantly searching for something they may never find. Well at least he couldn't say life was boring, dangerous sometimes, but not boring.

As he yawned and stretched his arms over his head, gaining a little protest from his left shoulder and upper arm, the wind blew his hair into his face. Shaking his head, he watched Roy from the corner of his eye and hinted a smile. The Colonel looked just as handsome as ever, his skin nearly glowed in the dying sunlight adding a little color to his normally porcelain skin. It suited him, the colors and maybe it was because he was the Flame Alchemist, and maybe not but Ed could picture him in some painting somewhere in a book telling depicting some god of fire, with the sunlight behind him and flame being released from his hand either protectively or vengefully.

It was all very fanciful he supposed but he didn't mind letting his imagination run away with him.

Watching the scenes of everyday life below them and out there, in Central, Roy was struck with a sense of normalcy. His life was always so odd and complicated, dangerous and unforgiving that he often lost sight of those he was protecting. He had this cruel life so the people down there could have their setting suns and bicycles.

Feeling eyes on him, Ed's eyes, he took his own gaze off all the normal things happening below and looked at his lover. Ed's life had strayed from being normal the moment he began playing with alchemy. Roy wondered exactly how young the boy had been then.

"This is odd..." Roy smirked. "Us, up here, doing something every other couple does."

He felt his cheeks flush and couldn't help the smile that stole the use of his lips. _Back to being a silly school girl again_, he thought with a hint of annoyance. Still it touched him to hear Roy say the word 'couple' in reference to them and warmed him to think Roy could pull such a reaction from him. For all intents and purposes Edward had to envy him sometimes, not too much though.

The wind blew his hair again and he left it alone this time. "Doing something mundane and normal isn't always bad." He shrugged. "Odd for us probably, would you prefer a tiff Colonel?" he asked with a nefarious grin.

Roy couldn't help it- he chuckled. "Edward, makeup sex is always something to look forward to..." And though they had had fights, Roy knew worse was yet to come. And though he disliked them, he spoke the truth that the sex after a fight was usually some of the best to be had.

"But I would never willingly start a fight with you," he added. Red suited Ed's face. He loved the pink hue of a blush on his light skin.

Okay he had a point there, at least with the very few instances they'd had. He hoped that was what Roy was thinking of too else he might have to get a little jealous.

Ed scooted a little closer and moved his hand so his fingers could touch Roy's. "Admit it, you enjoy provoking me and just because you _are_ going to admit it." He nudged Roy with his shoulder. "I'll admit that I kind of like that stupid smug smirk you get far too often."

Roy shrugged but would not admit such a thing. It would give Ed far too much credit to tell him he was right. He let his lover play with his fingertips, doubting anyone could see that from up here. "Guess you must be an expert on relationships, Ed. After all, you've had one now for nearly a week." Ed was right; he couldn't help but enjoy pushing those buttons.

Ed's eyebrow twitched but he closed his eyes and gently ran his fingers along Roy's. For a moment he wished to ask Roy if he wanted to learn how to fly but cast that aside for something better. He slapped a smirk upon his face. "And since it's with you, ours must be a record for you." _Yeah, chew on that ya bastard. _"I've seen it personally. One night you were with some red head and the next you were with a blonde."

Roy smirked and shrugged. "I have to be careful, Ed. I never know which of them will use her charm and body to steal classified information from me. But you... you're only after one thing I know little about- a little mythical stone." He tilted his head and smiled at Ed.

He returned the smile with a light chuckle and took his hand. "Nice, but I don't quite buy it. Okay I believe someone might try it but you're too damned smart for that. Besides all you have to do is talk sweet and give some poor innocent girl a smile and she'll practically eat out of your hand. I've heard about that from Havoc and given that he was upset at the time because you stole one of his girlfriends I don't think he'd lie." He laced their fingers together.

"You give me too much credit," Roy chuckled. "So do you think I'm still seeing women? It's been a few days after all. Shouldn't I be bored by now?" It was getting dark by now; the sun's blinding rays now a browning orange glow on the horizon. He squeezed Ed's hand once.

Edward shrugged, the smile fading from his face. He hoped Roy wasn't bored with him, didn't really think he was. He scratched his head and pulled his lover's hand into his lap. "You said you loved me. I believe you." He smiled. "And I've demanded nearly every second of your free time so when would you have had time to see anyone else?" He paused a moment, brows knitting. "You'd tell me right, if I was letting you down, becoming a bore?"

He couldn't help but laugh, softly and chiding. "Ed..." He pulled his lover's hand to his chest. "You will never be a bore," he reached up with his other hand and caressed Ed's ear and cheek. "You worry too much."

Scooting closer, Ed rested his head against Roy's upper arm. He couldn't quite reach the man's shoulder, a light annoyance, but not too much of one. "Probably," He sighed with a slight smile. He was glad for that though he wasn't really sure what was to come in the future, he tried not to think of that too much since nothing ever seemed to go according to plan and because of that he'd learned to not make too many. Still if it could happen, if that's this one card, this high card as he'd like to think of it, was one he got to hold on to for even a little while, he'd like to plan stay within Mustang's favor. He'd never really felt like this for anyone before, it was different than how he felt for his brother, his mother, Winry, and friends, what few he had and he liked it even if he did blush like an idiot.

He suddenly had a thought and jerked his head up. It was purely random and why it came to him now of all times, he didn't know. "Hey if you know your gloves don't work when wet why haven't you come up with a way to fix that? Seems a little strange that you'd let something so silly hold you up. Maybe I can do something about that hm? What with you working so hard to become Fuher and all."

"I'll be fine, Ed," Roy smiled. Perhaps wet gloves were a nuisance, but all he needed was a match then. He put his arm around Ed's shoulders. "Just worry about you and your brother." He could barely see Ed in the darkening night air now but reached up with his hand to brush his bangs away from his face.

Edward leaned into the touch and returned Roy's smile before resting his head against his lover's warm body. He slipped his arms around him, hugging him tight, but not too tight. He didn't know why Roy kept saying to just worry about himself and his brother; didn't understand really. He'd thought when you loved someone you worried about them too. Well he was his own person and he could worry for who ever he chose.

"Can't I worry for you too?" He asked, nuzzling his lover's shoulder. "Would that be wrong of me?"

"There's no reason to, but I suppose it can't be helped," Roy chided, holding Ed close a moment. Leaning down, he kissed the top of Ed's head. "But try not to worry too much. It might make me look bad at work."

Roy glanced around at the night. "I think it'll be safe now," he said. "Should we go?"

"There's plenty of reason to worry about you Roy. You step on the toes of people above you in rank. You annoy Lt. Hawkeye and sometimes she can be scary. And I love you." Ed protested quietly. "And I've never made you look bad…" Okay maybe he might have once or twice but it wasn't intentional but that wasn't the point. "Much…"

He sighed. He didn't want to argue. "Yeah, let's go." He smiled then, slowly releasing his lover. Ed shifted a little and reached up to pull Roy's head down for a kiss.

He didn't want to be reminded that he was vulnerable at times, and pushed those around him so he didn't argue with Ed any more. The boy loved him, and would worry, and Roy couldn't stop that. Just as Ed couldn't stop Roy from things he did.

Returning Ed's kiss, he wrapped an arm loosely around his shoulders. "I love you too, Ed." He said, pulling back a moment to look at him.

Edward didn't ever think he'd get tried of hearing that from those lips and smiled. He lifted his hand to Roy's face, just to touch his skin, feel its softness and wet his lips.

"There's something I can't figure out." He traced his lover's cheek and moment before continuing. "Maybe it's the way the light plays…"

Ed sighed letting that rest for now. It might just be better to leave it until later, something to ponder on times away. He slowly rose to his feet and held out his hand. His auto-mail knee, the muscles in his thighs and left arm gave him little protests but like earlier today he let it slip his mind in favor of happier things. He wasn't going to let his body spoil his time, time that wouldn't come everyday.

"Coming?"

Taking his lover's hand, Roy stood and walked with him to the edge. It wasn't a far drop, and he'd had to jump further while in war. And he was certain Ed had had jumped off higher buildings as well but... "Ed..." Something was bothering him though; something Ed seemed stubbornly set on ignoring. "Why are you favoring your auto-mail leg?"

"Huh, oh," Ed shrugged. "It's a little wobbly, don't worry I'll oil it up and it'll be just fine. It's done this before and it won't take too long take care of." He smiled and let go of his lover's hand and began to climb down. If Roy was noticing he'd probably better just oil it up and get it over with.

He trusted Ed to know his body and let it go at that, perhaps it just bothered him because he'd rarely seen the daily maintenance auto-mail took. He was used to seeing Ed in good health and had never spent so much time with him...

Following Ed down; Roy closed the window and latched it shut. "It should be nice out tonight; I'll bring a blanket for us to sit on." He went in search of an older blanket in the bathroom's towel closet.

Ed smiled as he finished up oiling the knee joint and put the oil away, noticing that he was going to have to get some more soon. He rose and tested his leg bending and unbending it. Well it was still a little resistant but better. Satisfied, he pulled on his pants and then his socks and boots. He began to reach for his red coat but thought better of it. It really was nice out tonight and he didn't need it.

So he went in search of Roy, finding him at the towel closet. "Done, told you it wouldn't take long. I'll have to go out and pick up some more oil tomorrow. Don't let me forget, last time I forgot and ran out I couldn't find a place to get any for days and my wrist locked up. Winry about killed me though the phone when I called to ask what to do."

"If she could find a way I'm sure she would have. She makes some of the best for it to survive your rough treatment." Roy smirked and folded a blanket under his arm. He suppressed a short joke while he changed his shoes.

"Something to snack on?" Though Ed was probably enough of a snack, Roy's eyes darkened at the very thought of his lover trying to suppress cries of passion while they hid in a bush or empty children's play area.

Clearing his throat, Roy tried not to dwell on that image too long. "There's a bar we can get something at on our way back."

He would have had to have been blind not to see the change in Roy's eyes and since they'd been… He wondered what road the Colonel's mind was traveling down. He had a feeling it had nothing to do with food but more along the lines of bare skin touching, heavy breathing and… Ed shook his head and focused on the food bit.

"A bar?" He didn't even want to mention what had happened the last time he'd walked into one of those while away on a mission. He'd been mistaken for a kid _again_ and been thrown out. It wasn't like he'd gone in for a drink, he'd only wanted dinner. Well if he was with Roy he probably wouldn't get kicked out this time, he hoped.

"Okay,"

He couldn't help it now. His mind had gone that way again. And though he fought it he knew it was only a matter of time now. Where would this lust end?

"Let's go, then," Roy rolled the blanket a little tighter as they left his house, locking it securely before heading to the street. "Park isn't far," he glanced down at Ed as they walked. The neighborhood was quiet and people were too busy arriving home to their families to pay them much attention. Across from the park there was a business section with a bar.

Ed let his eyes take in everything. He'd seen it all before but it looked a little different tonight, lighter somehow. It was just like it had been the other night with the absence of rain. The street lights were aglow lighting their way. A few people were out and about but not many at all and they all seemed set upon getting to where ever it was they were going and didn't give them a second glance if one at all.

He began to relax a little not realizing that he'd been tense. Casting his amber eyes around, he inched a little closer to Roy, wishing he could take his hand but even he knew that would be pushing it.

Roy hadn't realized just how popular this park was at night. There were plenty of lights that kept Roy from touching Ed. An approaching couple looked somewhat familiar and as they drew nearer Roy silently cursed. Maes and Gracia, taking some time away from their daughter, greeted them on the path.

Maes spotted his best friend and grinned giving him a little wave. "Hi Roy," He also noticed a certain short blonde alchemist walking beside him. _Hmm_… he thought. "Hey Ed, it's nice to see you too, haven't seen you in a couple of days."

For once in his life Edward Elric was caught flatfooted and hadn't a clue as to what to do. So he did the first thing that came to mind. "Hello Major Hughes, Mrs. Hughes,"

"I loaned him some reading material to help in his search," Roy explained for Ed, but he knew Hughes could see right through him. Hughes knew people. Sometimes too well.

For a brief second Maes Hughes was stunned. The way Roy was… Wait a minute. He looked from Roy to Ed back to Roy and again to Ed and back again quickly. _Oh boy_, he thought and grinned in a knowing wicked sort of way. This could be trouble, why was it Roy did these things to himself? Why couldn't he just find a nice young woman to make his wife? Oh well if he and Ed could stand each other without trying to kill each other he wasn't going to say anything. At least as long as things didn't get out of hand. They both had goals, high ones.

"Really, must be some pretty interesting material to have Ed walking with you in the park."

At this point Edward sensed something was up. Trying to remain calm he lifted his hand and scratched his head. "It's flame alchemy. I decided I wanted to learn and since this bastard's the only one I know who knows it who else was I going to go to? Killing time until Al gets back; can't look at anything without him." And some how he didn't think he was all that convincing. It was the truth, sort of, after a fashion. Could they leave now? Or at least get away from Hughes and his smiling wife?

"Oh that's nice of you Roy. How is Edward faring?" Gracia asked. "Hopefully better than you did when you were learning."

Roy grimaced at Hughes. "I don't know what stories this lunatic has told you, but don't believe everything he says about me, Gracia." Roy then smiled softly. He couldn't help it, and he wasn't sure he had to worry about Hughes even if his best friend disapproved.

"Ed's doing better than I thought he would when he first asked me..." He smiled at Gracia, ignoring Hughes' smug remark. "I was hesitant to begin teaching him."

Gracia smiled. "That's great Edward; you'll have to show me sometime. Oh and Elicia asked about you yesterday. She wanted to know when you and Al would pay her a visit."

Ed returned her smile a little nervously. "I can do that, um I'll have to ask Al when he gets back but we'll come soon." He really wanted to get away now, the grin upon Maes's face just made him cringe inwardly. Maes definitely knew something. They'd been caught and they hadn't even been doing anything but walking in the damned park! Did that god he didn't believe in anymore hate him or something?

He was so going to die for this but what the hell it would be worth it. "Uh huh, so Ed came to you then, did think he'd ever cross the line into being submissive to you Roy. The way you two bicker at each other one would have thought you two disliked each other."

Roy just about choked. He wasn't expecting Maes to confront him in front of Gracia. Though she was so innocent and he doubted she'd pick up on that nuance. Still...

He couldn't look at Ed; in fact he avoided the face of his lover, as he answered. "He wanted to learn, and knowing his stubborn childish ways I couldn't let some random armature off the streets teach him how it's done. If he was going to learn it the proper way," he also couldn't look at Gracia as he finished. "Then who better to show him the ropes?" He knew Hughes wasn't talking just about alchemy... if he was at all.

"Stubborn childish ways?!" Ed snapped. Oh he'd show him stubborn childish ways. He wasn't a damned kid!

Maes adjusted his glasses and interrupted before there was a fight or least of all a scene. "I see," He paused a moment looking for an excuse. "Oh that reminds me I wanted to ask you something but you weren't in today. Uh would you excuse us a moment?" He asked his wife and Edward.

Gracia nodded and smiled at Edward. "Edward can keep me company,"

"Great, won't take too long," Maes assured them and motioned for Roy to follow him off to the side, stopping a good five feet away.

Roy ignored Ed's outburst, but knew he'd pay later. Walking with Hughes a bit away he didn't wait for Hughes to start but raised a hand anyway to shut him up. He kept his voice low and back turned on Ed. "I know what you're going to say, Maes. And maybe you're right. But..." He shrugged. "I think, for once, I'm actually happy with someone."

Maes was quiet a moment the sighed. "I'm not disapproving, exactly. I just, well its Ed and he's kind of young. I'm not so much worried about what other people will say. I know you can handle that on your own; you've been doing that for years just fine. Roy…" He paused to collect his thoughts. "I don't want to see either of you hurt, but if you're happy then what does it matter what I think? It's your life not mine."

Ed wished he could hear them, wished he knew exactly what they were talking about. He could guess and even though he was upset about the comment he was worried, worried Roy might lose something, his friend. He didn't want that.

"Something wrong Edward, you look a little nervous?" Gracia asked.

"Huh?" Ed asked. "Oh…" He smiled a half smile, hoping it was believable. "I'm fine," His mind searched for something to say, something to keep the conversation going and kept his eyes upon her. "Oh uh I wanted to ask you something,"

"Alright," she paused. "You know they're probably just talking about something work related. Maes said something about a case they just closed yesterday."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that too. Anyway, um, I was wondering if you might be willing to teach me how to cook? I never really learned and Al says my cooking is awful. I figure I'll have to learn sometime and yours is really good."

Gracia smiled. "Why thank you Ed, that's sweet. You're really expanding your education Edward, learning flame alchemy from Roy and cooking from me. I'd be happy too, just call me and let me know when you have time and are ready."

Roy smiled, somewhat relieved. "It matters because you're my friend, Maes. We've been through a lot, and sometimes I count on you to wake me up," he chuckled. "I hate to admit it, but I think I've gotten myself in deep this time." And so fast! "No one else needs to know, though. Can I count on you for rumor control?"

Maes adjusted his glasses, glancing back at Edward and his wife. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he would soon. Ed of all people, man… He sighed and draped his arm over Roy's shoulder. "You nitwit of course you can count on me. Just be careful, both of you. Come on,"

Ed smiled in relief. "Thanks Gracia you're the best."

"Thanks, Maes." Rejoining his lover and Gracia, Roy gently disengaged himself from his best friend's arm. "We should get going, Ed. Early day tomorrow." He nodded at Gracia, "I see you're keeping this bum well fed."

"Speaking of food," Maes said with a grin, "Why don't you and Ed come over for dinner some night, how about tomorrow?"

"What a wonderful idea Maes and if you come early I can start Edward's lessons."

Ed shook his head, wide-eyed. "Uh…"

"Lessons? Are you teaching Edward how to cook?" Maes asked.

"Oh come now Edward, as smart and as quick as Maes and Roy say you catch on to things, I'm sure it'll be fine." Gracia encouraged.

Ed wanted to hide. He'd kind of wanted to make dinner for Roy some night or at least breakfast and surprise him. He scratched his head. Hey wait a minute, Roy talked about him? He looked up at his lover.

Roy shrugged down at Ed. "We'll be there," he replied. He couldn't really say no to Hughes after what they'd just talked about. But Ed was going to learn how to cook? Roy had a hard time picturing that, except the mental image of him in an apron was strangely erotic.

"Your funeral," Ed muttered under his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was give his lover a case of food poisoning just in the first week of being with him let alone the Hughes. But if Roy wanted to have dinner with them and had already said yes, he supposed he couldn't exactly counter that. He could mysteriously slip away if he had too, before they began eating. Yeah, that was a plan. He'd just check the train schedules tomorrow and make sure there was one he could get on at the last minute.

Gracia chuckled. "Don't worry Edward, I won't let you fail."

Maes wanted to say what was on his mind but he wasn't sure how his wife would handle it at the moment so he shrugged. "Trust me Edward; with Gracia's help you'll be great. Well we'll see you tomorrow then. Stay out of trouble," That last comment he directed to his best friend.

Ed waved before slipping his hands into his pockets. "Bye,"

Roy only smiled at his friend's comment. "Look who you're talking to," he shrugged as he waved goodnight and led Ed away.

When he had lost sight of his friend and wife, Roy looked down at Ed. "So, what did you two talk about?"

Ed perked a brow, following his lover. Uh huh, nosey. "Stuff, what did you and Maes talk about and what was the comment, 'Look who you're talking too'? What's that supposed to mean?" Oh he'd show him. He'd cook and edible dinner if it killed him. Then he'd make Roy eat his words. And when they got home if Roy had been good Ed might take pity upon him and do something nice. Something that involved parts of Roy in certain parts of him in certain parts of the house at certain angles and certain house hold items. Two could play at that game.

"He knows about us." Roy watched Ed as he told him. "He said he'd do rumor control. So we're somewhat covered if any one does start to suspect." Roy smiled. "But we still need to be careful."

Ed stopped in his tracks and blinked several times. Major Hughes knew… about them... He shook his head. "And he's okay with it?" Somehow Ed hadn't thought it would go over so well. He didn't know exactly what he'd expected exactly but it wasn't like he thought it'd be that easy. While he found this relationship with Roy to be different and somewhat natural… or no maybe that wasn't quite…

He sighed. For the society two males together was general unaccepted and frowned upon. For Edward he hadn't known anything else. Roy was the person he'd been infatuated with and fallen for, loved, no one else. He'd not thought about girls or guys really, just him. Sure he'd seen beautiful girls his age walking around just about every where he went he just hadn't been interested in them as far as dating and all that came with it.

"Well at least there's that." He gave Roy a smile. "Guess we'll have to be extra good so we don't cause him more work and trouble."

Roy returned his smile. "So you're going to have to wear an apron, you know." Why couldn't he keep his mind off that now? He wanted to touch Ed so bad, show him just how that mental image turned him on.

Ed frowned, taking the few small steps to catch up to his lover from where he'd stopped. "Don't people usually wear aprons when cooking?" Was he worried about his clothes? For crying out loud his clothes saw more problems when he was away on missions than in the kitchen. Wait a second…

"Kinky bastard," Ed muttered with a roll of his eyes. "You'd better be happy I let you do those kinds of things to me, next thing I'll know is you want me in a dress." He stopped and pointed his finger at him sternly. "The day you get me in a dress is the day you wear lipstick to the office. Bright red lipstick with nail polish to match." Now that he'd pay good money to see. Then again Ed had a thought, maybe something for later, but it just might be an interesting idea.

Roy only smiled. Lipstick and red nail polish for a dress? It might be worth it. Besides, head quarters would just assume the lipstick was from his new girl and the polish some kink of hers. Yes, he might have to do that to Ed.

But for now, an apron is what plagued his thoughts. "Don't worry Ed, even men wear aprons." He shrugged and continued their walk. "Let's get something to eat; we'll bring it back here."

"I know that and I know exactly what you meant." He followed Roy anyway as food was something he definitely wanted seeing as how there was all that talk of cooking and it made him hungry. He'd not eaten for a good few hours and it was about time. "So what's this place have to eat anyway?"

"What would you like? They can fix anything to go," Roy mused. "I'm getting a sub with ham." He led his lover to the other side of the park and across the street where a bar's odors and sights beckoned.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN:

Looking at the place, it looked pretty nice, nicer than a lot of places he'd been too in back water towns and otherwise. Then again it was across from a park and could he really expect Roy to go to some dive? Thinking about it, he just couldn't see Roy in some of the run down places he'd been too and kicked out of.

He sighed heavily. "That's not really helping me, anything means too many possibilities. And is that all you eat? Sandwiches? Never mind, I'll have what you're having. I'm not that picky as long as it's food."

"Fine," Roy chuckled. "Then let's get their chicken breasts." Something messy. Something that would give Roy an excuse to lick Ed clean. Not that he needed one.

Entering the bar, Roy made his way to the front end of the service and took a seat on a stool. It would be a minute before they got noticed.

Edward nodded as chicken sounded good and followed Roy's suit, sticking close to him. His eyes darted this way and that, looking for anyone who might come near to throw him out or ask him to leave. It was a really nice place, clean floors, not a lot of smoke hanging in the air. There were a few pictures hanging upon the walls, a billiard table off to the side with a couple people playing. There weren't a lot of people but enough to indicate that this place did well and it was loud and boisterous. It didn't even have that over bearing heavy alcohol scent; no it actually smelled like food was being cooked. All in all it was the cleanest and nicest bar he'd ever been in.

He tensed a little as the bar tender noticed them and approached, the man's eyes first upon his lover and then upon him. Then he smiled stopping before them, lifting a small glass from behind the counter. "Nice to see you again Colonel Mustang, would you like your usual?" He set the glass upon the bar and reached for another. "And what for your friend?"

Ed shook his head. "Oh no I don't drink,"

The bar tender smiled. "We've got juice, water, soda, and milk kid."

His eyebrow twitched. He was not a kid! Counting to ten, just like Al had suggested Ed took a deep breath. "Juice will be fine,"

The bar tender looked to Roy. "Colonel?"

Roy raised a hand slightly and shook his head. "We won't be staying. Give us a chicken basket to go." He had to get Ed out of here before someone else said something to upset him. So far he was doing good at getting his anger in check.

Handing the bar keep some cash he watched the man nod and leave to place their order. "You okay?" He asked Ed, looking at him sideways.

Ed resisted the urge to glare at said receding man and chose to shrug, giving Roy a small smile. He just bet Roy was wondering when he was going to blow his top and wondered himself if Roy thought he'd embarrass him in public or make him look bad or something. He wasn't that bad was he? "Yeah, fine why?"

"No reason," Roy murmured. He didn't want to get into that now, though fights were often fun with Ed he didn't need a public fight. They were pushing their chances just being in this bar together.

When their food came out he breathed a silent sigh of relief. Taking the bag he nodded at the tender as he accepted his change. "That was fast, thank you." He looked at Ed as he stood to leave. "Anything else?"

"Your welcome Colonel, have a good evening."

Ed shook his head. "Nope," He glanced at the bar tender from the corner of his eye, quickly. The man was smirking oddly and he didn't like it. He slipped off the stool and began to back toward the door. "So what's next? I mean I've got the burning of paper down. Shouldn't we work on control?" _Play along please, humor my paranoia, _He thought.

Roy nodded. "I'll start a flame that you'll have to put out." He led Ed towards the door and to safety. "Sometimes extinguishing a fire teaches you more about the alchemy than by starting one."He wasn't just playing along, it was something he had wanted Ed to practice anyways- controlling and extinguishing flames so if he ever created something too big, no accidents would come of it. Assuming he didn't panic and remembered how to control himself, then there wouldn't be any fire Ed couldn't handle.

Leaving the bar, Roy held the basket in one arm and looked down at Ed. "Did you bring the gloves I gave you?"

_Well_, Edward thought. He'd get a lesson, dinner, and nice walk in the park all in one night. How fortuitous for him. He was glad he'd thought of that little conversation. He checked his pockets and thankfully it was there. He must have grabbed his pants from yesterday by mistake. But he didn't take it out, simply nodded.

"Yeah, I've got it. Thanks he was looking at us funny, strange like. I thought talking about alchemy might lead him away from part of the truth." He spoke softly in case a passer by happened to overhear, though there wasn't any one near enough at this point.

He shrugged casting his eyes along Roy's body and then to the ground they walked upon. He smiled a little to himself. "Not that I would ever dream of turning down a lesson, but you don't have to teach tonight if you don't want too. It may not seem like it but I can be very patient when I want to be. Doesn't really show much I guess. Al says I tend to be a bit impulsive…" He was rambling. Since when did he ramble like this?

There was a small smile on his face as Ed went on. Though he'd never admit it out loud, especially to Ed, he thought Ed could be cute now and then. Going on the way he was, a little bit paranoid and worried, Roy was also glad his lover wanted this relationship under cover as much as he did.

"Let's find a place out of the way," or out of people's line of sight. Though the park appeared to be losing most of its night walkers. Roy led the way into the park. "If you want to try some alchemy, here would be ideal," he looked at Ed.

Finding a spot with a lot of shelter from a hill and surrounding shrubs and trees, Roy handed the basket to Ed and unrolled the blanket onto the grass.

Well that wasn't exactly an 'I want to have a lesson tonight, or I don't', but he didn't think it really mattered at the moment.

Ed held the basket, watching his lover lay out the blanket. He had half a mind to set the basket down and tackle Roy here and now, the view was spectacular. As soon as it was down he plopped down near the middle, set the basket aside and removed his boots. He had every intention of getting comfortable. "Hm, okay."

He looked around quickly. It was a great spot, nice and hidden from the rest of the world and yet not, kind of like it was their own hide away. "Sit, I'm starving and we can't be out all night." He grinned mischievously, up at his lover, silently sending him a message saying 'I'm not letting you go to bed early so hurry up and eat so I can touch you'.

Roy chuckled. He knew that look. His lover seemed to never be fully sated. Though Roy had to admit, neither was he when it came to Ed.

Sitting across from Ed he opened the basket and sat out their dinner between them. He wasn't about to hurry though, after all food could easily become part of the process to being and getting touched.

And as usual, there didn't seem to be nearly enough napkins for such a messy meal. Picking up a wing, dripping with barbeque sauce, Roy used a napkin to make sure nothing dripped on his clothes as he bit into the meat.

For a moment Edward just remained still, watching then he smirked and ever so softly snickered before reaching for drumstick. Perhaps to a normal person it wasn't so amusing but this was the first time Edward had really seen Roy eat anything remotely messy and with his hands. It wasn't that the food was messy it was that Roy was being well Roy, concerned with his image, at least that's what he assumed. If he was really all that worried why didn't he just grab a bib?

"You know even if you did get your clothes dirty it really wouldn't be that hard to clean them. I can even clean them with alchemy no problems." He moved closer making sure not to knock over the food. "And even if you did get messy I'd be happy to clean you up." Probably not the best dinner conversation but the thought of licking his lover clean was _very_ tempting. In fact…

Ed got upon his knees, turned to Roy, and pushed his hands down before he could protest. Then with his own barbeque sauce smeared finger he traced the man's jaw, quickly and leaned in to lick him clean.

Somewhat shocked, Roy blinked at Ed. That was risky. And erotic. But... Ed was forgetting something.

"Ed, don't you think I could easily clean myself up the same way?" He supposed an alchemy 'lesson' was in order after all. "Alchemy spoils us from time to time. Or didn't you learn that from your teacher?"

He didn't fight for use of his hands, at the moment he wasn't bothered by Ed's proximity... and lecturing him at such a close distance might push his button that Roy loved to push so much. "Besides, keeping my clothes clean in the first place prevents any need at all from taking my mind off you for some unnecessary chores..." He perked a brow with the slightest of smirks.

_Uh huh, not getting off that easy, smirking bastard_, Ed thought and he licked his lips. Not bad, it was actually really good.

He perked his brow and sat back upon his heels. Okay so what if he knew how to clean his clothes with alchemy, he couldn't do it nearly as quickly as Ed could and he'd have to stop to draw out a circle. Also he knew Roy could think about him and do his laundry at the same time, he thought about plenty of things while doing his laundry all the time.

He shrugged. "My teacher worked on the 'if you can do it with your hands don't use alchemy', principle, but when on the road away from a washboard and the luxury of time alchemy works much better." His idea from earlier was not going as planned, leave it to Roy to foul it up. No, he wasn't going to let him.

"Fine, hurry up and eat." With that Edward set about eating his own piece of chicken.

Roy watched Ed eat for a moment before returning to his own food. "Is there a reason you wanted me to get my clothes messy, perhaps?" He knew what was on Ed's mind, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted him to say it.

"If you got messy, I'd draw circles all over your body," he sat his finished wing aside and reached out for another.

Ed nearly choked. He wasn't expecting that. Sighing softly he shrugged. He wanted to get him messy so he'd get to lick him clean and have a reason to remove his lover's clothes and with them gone fondle him and other such things. But he wasn't going to say that just yet.

"No particular reason. Just wanted to get your attention… Regular circles or transmutation circles, you planning to transmute me into something?" just the thought of having Roy's fingers touching him followed by his slick wet tongue made his pants a little tight.

He chanced a glance at his lover as he reached for another piece of chicken, finishing with the one he had.

"Aside from cleaning you up... maybe a taller lover," Roy shrugged and bit into the drum stick he had pulled out.

The piece of chicken Ed held suddenly had one moment in it's life where it knew what it was like to really fly, sadly it landed in a bush not too far away. Edward's eyebrow twitched in that brief moment but he didn't yell, didn't say his usual lines. Instead he twisted and pounced upon his lover, knocking him upon his back. He was annoyed, no pissed, why was it everyone had to poke fun at his height issues?!

Still, since he knew Roy wanted to push his buttons, and ever attempting to try and rein in his temper for his brother's sake, and because he didn't want to fight, he wasn't going to give Roy what he was going for. As far as he was concerned dinner was over. He'd put his idea into play and make his lover pay at the same time.

"You egotistical morally bankrupt annoying bastard, you're going to pay for that." Ed bit quietly, in a low tone, then he crushed his lips over his lovers and pressed himself against him, rubbing their groins against one another.

With the wind knocked out of his lungs, Roy went wide eyed and spread his hands in mock innocence as he tried to catch his breath and promptly found Ed's mouth devouring his own. Groaning, he thrust upwards against Ed's grinding.

"We can't," he gasped, pushing Ed up by his shoulders.

Edward grinned wickedly, grinding into him again. "Actually we can, we just shouldn't just like we shouldn't have in the library or in your office. You're the one who likes public places."

He caught hold of the hand that had the barbeque sauce and licked the goop from his lover's finger, using his tongue to get every last trace as he planted himself upon Roy's legs, more to hold him down than anything else. With his other hand, he reached down and undid and unzipped Roy's pants, and began to stroke him through his underwear.

"Isn't that what makes it so arousing? The possibility of being caught? Your words remember? Am I going to have to restrain you again? You wouldn't really make me have to resort to that would you?"

Despite himself, Roy was rock hard in Ed's grip. Biting back a moan he grabbed Ed's wrist and pulled it away. "If that's what you want," he bit out in a whisper as he flipped Ed off of his legs and grabbed his belt. Loosening his pants he pulled them down his legs, pausing to pull Ed's shoes off.

_Whoa! _Ed thought as he was flipped and his pants were leaving his waist, this wasn't what he had planned at all. His whole plan was to do something nice for his lover, do something he knew Roy liked.

He fought his lover's hands so he could sit up, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "You bastard," Time for a little damage control to salvage this little adventure. "Slow down a minute okay?" He didn't give Roy a chance to reply and tackled him again with a hug, pulling him down against his body after kicking off his pants.

_Oh that was great; tell him to slow down when I started it. _

"Let me do something, please?"

"All right," Roy said slowly, perking a brow. Pushing up off Ed he wondered what Ed was up to.

Ed took a second to collect his thoughts before sitting up again. He'd need Roy to take off his pants and to lie down. He'd felt how hard his lover was while rubbing against him, been utterly turned on by it.

Slowly he reached for Roy, gently resting his hands upon his shoulders, and began to direct him with his hands. "Pants get rid of them, underwear too." He wasn't going to take anything less, wouldn't tolerate it and gave him a stern look to prove it. And he listened to make sure no one was passing by. No one was, so for now they were safe.

He could have started a power struggle with Ed that would have ended in mad, fast paced sex. But he was curious where his lover was heading and so pushed his pants down his legs. Setting his pants, boxers, and shoes aside he then looked at Ed.

Ed's breath caught in his throat. What a wonderful sight, his lover hard and waiting to be touched, so hard, so beautiful. Damn Ed wasn't sure if he wanted to wait, might have to mount him before… No he'd put his own lust aside for awhile.

He grinned and crawled upon his hands and knees, forcing his way in between his lovers legs and kissed him, smoothing his hands down Roy's shirt and under it. He pushed him back ever so gently. He moved his lips to Roy's jaw, his neck, his collar bone and down further, kissing through the shirt until he came to his lover's cock. That he kissed too, slipping his tongue passed his lips to lick the tip, humming softly. Then he took Roy's member tenderly in his auto-mail hand and began to stroke him slowly, hiding his face in his hair so he could lick his own fingers clean of the barbeque sauce.

Once that was done, he took Roy into his mouth and down his throat, remembering to relax. He hoped he didn't hurt him as he let his flesh fingers find his lover's tight ring and pressed one finger inside him, looking for that sweet spot again.

Roy let out a soft groan as Ed crawled towards him. He held his breath as Ed kissed down his body, letting it out in a sigh when those hands and lips found his cock. Lifting his hips he reached down to touch his lover's hair, moaning softly.

Biting his other hand to muffle his moaning Roy let out a sharp grunt when Ed hit a sensitive spot inside him, causing him to buck.

Ed nearly gagged and decided maybe it wasn't best to take his lover so far into his mouth, leave a little room in case his hips took on a life of their own again. But he must have found it.

He lifted his head a little, making a slurping sound and began to work with his tongue, moving it back and forth up and down, around, changing the pattern every so often, sucking. His thumb found the vein upon the underside of his lovers cock and while rubbing it gently, he stroked that sensitive place inside Roy, hoping he was doing everything right.

Suddenly if they were caught didn't matter to him at all any more, Ed was rubbing just the right spot inside him and his tongue! He was so excited in the way he was licking and sucking that Roy was on the edge of orgasm already.

"Ed..." He tried to keep his voice low, and to muffle his moans and grunts of pleasure with his hand. "I... nng... aah..." He grabbed Ed's hair and gently pulled. "Stop... aaah! I'm... gonna come..."

_Well that's the point,_ Ed thought and took Roy down his throat, stroking that place in his rear more fervently. He wanted him to come, wanted him to do it in his mouth so he could taste him again, get used to him, learn to like it. He was sure after a few minutes he could get Roy hard again; it didn't seem to take much.

Ed moved his thumb and pressed it against Roy's sac, rubbing in time with his fingers. If he was lucky this would do the trick, if it didn't oh well it didn't matter, he was happy just knowing he was satisfying his lover.

When he realized Ed wasn't pulling away at his warning, Roy nearly pushed him away forcefully before he realized Ed wanted this. Wanted to taste him. He gasped and grabbed the blanket in both fists. When he came he was on his elbows, head thrown back and teeth clenched hard to muffle his moans.

Edward felt him tense just before he came but didn't stop, just pulled his head back just a tad. It was warm even inside his mouth and there was a lot of it, but he swallowed it all save for a little that dribbled from the corner of his mouth. It really wasn't so bad anymore; the taste and he didn't want to gag anymore.

Ed licked his lover clean as he softened then cleaned up his own chin before he crawled up Roy's body and met his lips. He kissed his lover, slipping his tongue inside his mouth a little forcefully, passionately, rubbing himself against his leg. He was so hard now it was painful and whimpered softly. Still it didn't seem to matter so much, not when he'd gotten such a reaction.

He hadn't thought he'd ever get Ed to do that. And now, tasting himself on Ed's tongue, he not only felt touched but also like he had accomplished in perverting his lover one step further. He sucked on Ed's tongue greedily, scrubbed it with his own, and when he felt Ed begin to hump his leg he pulled away to look at him.

"This isn't like you," he panted. But wasn't it? Over the last few days he'd seen Ed make some changes; he was becoming more and more accepting of Roy's perversions. "Will you come on my leg?" He lifted his leg slightly, rubbing it a little harder between Ed's.

He couldn't stop, was almost there, his lover's lifted leg; the added friction only intensified his need. But his lover's words still reached his ears. Somehow they bothered him and he'd address them later, for now he was so close he couldn't help himself.

He panted hard, thrust hard, whimpering, remembering to keep quiet and he moved his flesh hand to find Roy's, gripping it. "Nnng…" almost there. Ed tensed as he came, shuddering, whimpering. He didn't collapse however, not like he wanted. Instead he crawled back, losing his balance a little, saving himself on his auto-mail knee and hand, feeling something shift where it wasn't supposed too inside the mechanism.

Edward ignored it in favor of slowly lapping his own cum from his lover's leg and hip. He'd never really tasted himself, not like this. It was similar to Roy's but not by much.

Roy watched Ed's tongue dart out to lap up his own seed. He groaned softly at the sight of that pink tongue, tasting his own white, sticky cream. He waited until Ed surfaced again to bend down and take his mouth in another heated kiss, letting their flavors mix and become one.

Talk about one breath stealing kiss, Ed was helpless against it but fought to regain himself so he could sit upon his lover's lap. It was a little difficult, trying to move and not break their kiss not to mention his auto-mail seemed to not want to cooperate.

Still he managed it with a soft moan when his member touched part of Roy. Only now he didn't just want to kiss his lover's mouth. So he moved to his jaw and neck accepting no resistance. They didn't have to have sex, he just want to touch and kiss him.

Roy's last words came back to the surface of his mind and he slowed, pulling his head back, searching his lover's eyes and face. He didn't understand them and Roy didn't look repulsed, quiet the opposite, in fact in the dim cool night, he look rather breathtaking, but he had to ask.

"Did I do something wrong? You said this wasn't like me."

Giving a little groan as Ed stopped what he was doing, Roy looked at Ed. He shook his head. "No. That was great... but you did surprise me," he chuckled softly. "And out here of all places," he took Ed's chin between his fingers and kissed his lips softly. "It was perfect. Thank you."

He smiled into the kiss, filled with accomplishment and an odd sense of happiness. He was thrilled beyond words that he'd made his lover happy, satisfied, and he wanted to do it again but maybe later and differently.

"You're welcome," he whispered, shivering a little. With all their activity now finished the sweat was drying in the wind and if he didn't know better the air smelled like rain.

He sighed before kissing Roy once more, reluctant to leave his lap. "It's probably going to rain. We should get dressed at least, finish dinner that sort of thing." He perked a brow and smiled mischievously. "Besides you said you'd give me a back rub. I intend to make you good on your word. I promise to make it worth your effort."

"I'm sure it will be," Roy looked around for his pants, and reaching over for them also grabbed his shoes. He was famished now. Pulling his pants back on, he lay back to pull them up around his hips.

Edward hunted for his pants with his eyes, finding on the other side of Roy. When he rose to claim them his auto-mail knee buckled and gave way. He let out a startled cry and he nearly face planted into the blanket. What the hell?! He rolled over upon his back and sat up quickly to assess the problem. He tried to bend his leg only it wouldn't move.

Panicking a little Ed tried again, no go. As far as he could see nothing was wrong, but there wasn't enough light here and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. He'd not done anything to it, not banged it around lately.

Embarrassed to the core Ed cleared his throat. "Could you… hand me my pants?" This was just great, lovely, how the hell was he supposed to get back to Roy's house if he couldn't even bend his own leg?! Secondly how was he going to explain this to Winry if he couldn't fix it himself?

Concerned, Roy grabbed his pants and knelt next to his lover. "How long has something been wrong, Ed?" He looked at his lover's leg. A flame wouldn't offer enough light to see what was wrong.

Taking his pants he grabbed Ed's foot and stuck it into the pant leg.

Ed reached to stop Roy's hands. Letting Roy undress him was one thing, but having the man dress him made him feel like a child and he was mortified. "Stop, I can dress myself," He bit and tried to move his leg again. Nothing. "_Damn it!_ And I don't know, a day maybe. I thought I took care of it. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it."

Winry was going to kill him or at least beat him a good one, he could hear her screaming at him now. Abandoning his pants he caught Roy's shoulders. "Don't you dare call Winry." He didn't know if he was more scared of her and her wrench or of her finding out about him and Roy or both together. Winry wouldn't take it well and frankly he had no idea what her reaction would be.

"I'm not going to call her," Roy said, pulling away to grab his auto-mail leg and push it through the other pant leg. "Because you are." He gave Ed a stern look. "Now pull your pants up, we're going home." He packed the rest of their meal back into the basket and  
began to roll the corner of the blanket.


End file.
